


Laugh Often

by haroldandlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, anne parties a lot, fuffy as fuck, harry ends up homeless, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry, singing and stuff, some alcohol abuse, working at a cafe and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldandlou/pseuds/haroldandlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk boy Louis Tomlinson has always been the most adored boy in school. Making out with girls at random, and having even guys drop down to their knees kissing the ground he walked on. He had to admit, he was gorgeous. Hard to resist, really. </p><p>   Harry Styles was a little known type of guy, he has his own little group of friends, and was happy.. right? Behind closed doors, he wasn't the happy, jump around type of guy. He wasn't as happy as everyone thought he was.. he was a boy that didn't like the life he was living. </p><p>  That was until Louis bumped into Harry one day, in Harrys eyes, everything changed.. What was Louis feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> so hey there, I originally put this fic up on wattpad, and it got 30k reads as of today, so you know what, I want people who prefer ao3 to read it too (: i hope you guys all enjoy this and I'm not sure when I'm gonna be able to upload the second or third book, but this book IS finished, as is the second one, and I'll upload chapters as often as I can (: PLEASE PLEASE leave comments and stuff, it means so much to me.

The shrill bell rang throughout the school; soundless whispers echoed around the dimly lit hallways. Students pushed and shoved each other, eager to escape the school quickly. It was a Friday afternoon, and even the teachers shoved through to get to their cars, their families, homes. 

Me? I headed nowhere in particular. I didn't want to go home, I never did at the end of the day. The weekends were the worst. Mum headed out straight away to go party with her stupid friends. I slammed my locker door, looking around me to make sure nobody was around. 

I sighed silently, despite the empty hallways, I felt crowded. I slowly walked towards the exit, dragging my now full bag behind me. Studying was always something I somewhat enjoyed. The peace and quiet was great. 

Gemma, my sister, never bothered me when I told her I was studying, she was really into school, and work, and sometimes, she freaked out if she got even a B on her tests. She always offered to help me, her work wasn't a challenge for her anymore. 

Sometimes I let her, but other times, I enjoyed the serenity. 

I pushed open the door, but as I was stepping out, it bounced back, and banged right into my nose. I could taste the blood before I could smell it. Then again, smelling was out of order at the moment, there was a flood. 

I cussed under my breath, and looked up to see a boy standing over me. He was shorter than I was, slightly, maybe in some kind of punk band, he had tattoos all over his skin, piercings covered his face, lip ring, eyebrow ring, both black in color. A smirk played across his lips, and I stood up straighter, towering over the boy. 

"What do you want, Tomlinson." I spat, and tried to walk around him, not waiting for an answer. His arm came shooting out in front of me, blocking my path.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, Styles." His arm left my space, and he huffed, before walking off in the opposite direction. Straight through the school. I was curious as to where he was going, but anger flared inside of me. I strode away from him, outside into the cold October weather.

I walked right past my car, and continued in the general direction of my house. Gemma ought to be there by now, she had a car of her own. Then again, she had everything, as did I. When you had money, you could have anything you wanted. But I didn't want 'things'. 'Things' couldn't solve my problems in school, they couldn't solve anything. 

Louis Tomlinson, a punk boy, just entered grade 12 with an attitude for a little brat. He was conceited, and seriously rude. I didn't know what his problem was, but I knew not to get in his face. He'd leave me alone if I left him alone. Anger still bubbled inside me as I walked to the mansion at the top of the hill. 

He called me Styles, I don't even think he knew my first name. He never noticed me before today. Then again, I never knew he even knew I existed. Until today. I groaned aloud as I calmed myself down. Gemma greeted me at the door, her long brown hair blowing in the cold winds. 

"Get inside, it's freezing out here." She was the only person I loved with all of my heart, she was an amazing sister, and she understood everything. She was really a great person overall, and I cared about her. I knew she felt the same way about me. 

She scurried inside, and stood further down the long hallway.

"Where's your car?"

"School." 

"You walked all the way here?" She half shrieked, I nodded instead of just saying yes. She walked back to me, whispering now, "Are you okay, Haz?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I have homework." I gave her a small smile, and walked past her, right into the kitchen. She didn't follow me, so I grabbed an apple, and settled myself at the table, spreading my school books all around me. 

Taking a bite into my apple, I looked down at the assignments my teachers handed out. Unfortunately, I had finished the easier ones, making myself handle the harder. 

I sighed, and bent my head over the sheet work.

***

Gemma had decided to come help me, I let her this time, as this was all due on Monday, and I didn't have a clue what to do. She had this little trick about her, she would go over the question in her head, get the answers, and then give me three answers to choose from. It made it easier, but it hardly meant I was learning it myself. 

I thanked her, and she bounded off to join her waiting friends. With a quick goodbye, her friends pulled her out of the house, mumbling something about a date, the mall, and spying. I never understood girls. 

Now that I was alone in the house, I was also alone with my thoughts. Louis Tomlinson. What was his problem? I hated him. He was so rude! 

His stupid tattoos, probably with no meaning, unlike mine, although I never let anyone else see them. Besides Gemma, not even my parents knew about them. 

I sighed, and slowly started to place my school things back into my bag. It was a Friday, and while all the cool people are partying, I'm stuck at home, very alone. My mum was out partying, no doubt. I didn't even have to ask Gemma. And my dad? He wasn't around anymore. I didn't wanna go into details when my friends asked. Talking about him made me sick. 

I hummed a tune, surprising even myself. I don't hum! 

I exited out the front door, to find the sun and bright skies had disappeared, and were replaced by dark clouds. I might as well go grab my car before it was rained on. I didn't want to walk back there, but having no choice, as Gemma had left, I set out into the misty weather. 

I'm just going to leave Louis alone, and maybe he'll return the favor. 

Hopefully. 

****

The next day, I awoke late, noon. I planned on staying in bed awhile longer, my curly brown hair falling over my face as I twisted and turned, trying to fall back asleep. 

"Harry! Harry, you're still in bed?" Gemmas voice sounded distant, then came closer as she bounded into my room, a large smile on her face. I tried to plaster one on mine, but it was too early. I groaned, and motioned for her to go away.

"Oh, that's no way to treat guests!" She scolded, and huffed, exiting the room, and coming back with a boy, tall, but had a great build. His blonde shaggy hair flew in every direction possible, seeming to have never have layed flat against his head. I sat up, and stared into the boys brown eyes. 

"Kyle?" I stammered, and he chuckled, and nodded. He walked over to me, and Gemma threw me a thumbs up before walking out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. 

"What are you doing back here?" I asked, and his mouth popped open, "Is that any way to greet me, Styles?" 

I rolled my eyes, and he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back, but pulled away quickly, too quickly, he looked at me with sad eyes. I bit my lip, and stood up, grabbing a fresh pair of jeans, and a plain black tee. Kyle watched me the entire time. It's not like I had much to hide from him. He's already seen me naked.

Kyle is an ex. We dated in middle school, and ended up going all the way when I was only 14. It wasn't really much of a mistake, I thought I loved him at the time. I thought he might have loved me, too. Turns out he didn't. I'm bisexual, and he is gay. We had a pretty happy relationship. We kept it hidden through the middle school years, and only came out just before we went all the way. 

I was very happy with him, he was everything I've ever dreamed about. I really thought I had fallen in love. Then he dumped me. Right then. It was a week after we had sex. Throughout that whole week, he didn't see much of me. He avoided me, very noticeably. 

I knew it was coming, but I was still hurt, even now, it hurts. He moved away a year later, leaving me alone with my thoughts ever since. I figured it was polite to treat him nice now, but if he even mentioned it, he was gone out of my life again. 

"So, what are you doing here?" I pressed, not really looking at him. When he didn't respond, I turned around to face him, my hair flopping over my face. I messed it up with my hands, and flipped it back up. He smiled, "I remember you used to do that all the time." 

I didn't say anything. Just walked out of the room. He followed closely behind me. "I know you're still mad, Hazza." He said softly. I stopped, and turned to face him.

"What gave you that idea." I said, all friendliness gone, I suddenly wanted to shower, hugging him felt wrong in so many ways. 

"Can't you just forgive me?" 

"No." 

I turned around, and headed back into the kitchen. I grabbed my car keys, and started for the front door. He stood in front of me, blocking my path, "Move, Kyle. I don't want to talk to you right now." I warned, and he shook his head. 

"I'm not afraid of you, Harry. Just talk to me." He asked, and I turned around, heading for the other exit. I walked through the living room, and through another exit into the front hall. But Kyle met me there. 

"I know you're upset, what I did wasn't right. But I think I might have fallen in love with you, and I couldn't handle that, I was 15!" He plead.

"I was 14!" I bellowed, and pushed past him. He let me go this time, and I slammed the door behind me. 

***

 

Hope you enjoyed the teaser chapter. Tell me if you want more so I can continue writing!


	2. chapter two

Anger that had bubbled inside me moments before, dissolved as soon as I was racing down the streets in my car. I didn't care where I was heading, all I care about was getting away from Kyle. I hoped Gemma would get the picture and kick him out. Hopefully physically. 

I stopped my car at the side of an old street that nobody really used. Older people lived on this side of town, and they really couldn't drive cars anymore, so they either depended on their two feet, or other people to drive them places. As I stared straight ahead, sitting alone in the darkening street, a taxi cab came rolling down the street.

I watched as an older couple stepped outside, the man helped his love down the walk, and together they got into the car. Faintly, I could see the mans lips quivering. I turned my head away as they drove down the deserted street. 

Not really wanted to go back home, I stepped out of the car. The air was warmer today, after yesterdays rain, it seems muggy, and foggy out. I inhaled deeply, and strolled across the park I had parked beside. 

Finding an empty swing to sit on wasn't hard, as there was nobody here. It was a very nice playground, and I bet kids used to come here all the time. It was probably once a really nice place to be. There were benches lines around the park, where parents could happily sit and watch their kids, there was a swing set for bigger kids, and even one for smaller kids, there was a small park, with two slides, and a crawling tunnel; there was a big park, one large, long slide, monkey bars, and a half sphere with ropes lining it, fun to climb.

I slowly swung my legs, and felt the swing move slightly. 

"What are you doing at this part of town, Styles?" I heard a gruff, but high voice ask. I stood up, and turned on the spot quickly. I found myself face to face with Louis Tomlinson.

"Whats it matter to you, Tomlinson?" I said, and he smirked, coming closer, and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He didn't seem like the big tough guy everyone else saw. From here, I saw a scared little boy, probably dealing with some tough things right now. 

"It matters, because whenever I come here, to think, it's empty. Now where can I go?" He spat, and I sighed, "Here. I was just leaving." 

"Good." 

"Yep." I said. I didn't want to argue with this boy. He got on my nerves, and I didn't feel like being angry right now. I was already boiled by the idea of Kyle coming here. It bugged me enough to think that Louis needed to get away, just as much as I did sometimes. 

He didn't say anything, and when he fell silent, I turned around, heading back to my car, "Wait!" Louis said, but paused, and seemed to struggle for words. 

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice going back to the nice guy charade. He looked so broken, I wanted to piece him back together, fix him. I knew I never could.

What am I saying?! I needed to get out of here, now.

"I like your jacket." He said silently, and headed off in the direction he came from. I stood there, shocked. Completely speechless. He seemed so... childlike. So carefree. He complimented me, on my jacket, which was leather, expensive, not surprising. 

I headed back home, slowly, thinking through his facial features as he said that, his mouth turned up.. into a smile? Maybe. His cheeks had glowed red, maybe flushing? His eyes twinkled, and he had hurried away as if he was embarrassed to be complimenting me. 

I shook my head as I pulled into the large circle driveway. I didn't know if Kyle was still here, but if he was smart, he wouldn't be. 

Gemma, once again, met me at the front door. I shoved her inside, out of the cold weather.

"I've been waiting up for hours, where have you ran off to?" She asked, and I looked around, hoping against hope that he had left.

"He's gone, Harry. He left an hour after you did. He was going to wait up, but decided on going back to the hotel. He knew you were mad." I sighed, and grabbed her wrist. 

I dragged her into the living room. She sat on the chair, and I paced the room, disposing of my jacket, could I wear that again, without that warm feeling? What made me feel so warm, after he said that?

I groaned, and slumped on the couch oppisite her. I didn't want to like Louis. I hated him! He was so mean! He gave me a bloodly nose, and didn't look twice at me before yesterday. What was going on!?

It was final, I was avoiding him if it was the last thing I would do. I would fail the grade and do it over again, as long as he would be gone. 

Then again, it was only October, how could I successfully avoid someone who obviously took a notice in me? Did Louis fancy me?

No, there's no way. He's straight! He walks around the halls, spies a cute girl, and pulls her away from her friends, makes out with her right in the hallway! Or maybe he was doing that to cover up his sexuality. I know I would have. 

Then again, nobody cared enough about me to know I was bi, so what would it even matter? 

Gemma gave a small cough, and it shocked me out of thoughts, "Sorry, Gem. Did Kyle say anything to you before he left? Did you give him the old one-two? You should have." I asked, and she laughed, a ringing jingle filling the air.

"He just asked me when I thought you would be back. I think he might turn up again. If he does, I'll get rid of him for you. You might wanna store your car in the garage, if he sees it, he won't believe that you're not home." She nodded toward the door, and I bit my tongue, she was right. 

I stood up again, kissed her softly on the head, and went back outside. She smiled, and turned toward the TV hanging on the wall. She flicked through the channels quickly. I watched her for a minute. 

"Haz, your car?" She asked a few minutes later. I flushed. "Right, sorry." 

***

I caught the ball I've been tossing back and forth on the wall, and tossed it into an open drawer. It landed with a thunk, and I laid my head down on my bed, closing my eyes. I was lying on top of my blankets, letting the cold wind hit my body from the open window beside me. 

The darkness outside seemed to finally edge into a brighter day. I had woken up with a start in the early hours of the morning, but having gone to bed early to avoid Kyle, I was wide awake, and unable to reach sleep again.

A loud bang downstairs caught my attention, and I tossed on a pair of sweat pants, and gray tee, and my favourite beanie over my disheveled hair. 

I bounded down the stairs in limited steps, and slowly edged into the dark kitchen. The refrigerator was open, and a figure stood there, their head bent low into the opening. 

"Hello?" I whispered, and their head immediately popped up, and a pair of light green eyes stared back at me.

"Oh, it's you." I said, and turned around, ready to head back upstairs. 

"Oh, it's you!" she mocked, and I rolled my eyes, "Real mature, mother." I spat through my teeth, and she laughed loudly. I turned to face her again. 

"Be quiet! Gemma is sleeping!" I whispered back at her, deeply annoyed. Here she is, coming home at dawn, and going through the refrigerator like a maniac. She only cares about herself. As always. 

"Oh, she's well enough of her age to sleep through me." She said, shrugging, and stuffing a turkey leg into her mouth. 

"You're so drunk, you're not making sense." I said, annoyed, and turned away from her before she could reply. All she could do was mock me again, and turn back to the refrigerator. I groaned as I shoved open the door to my bedroom. Closing and locking it before she could come up and bother me some more.

"Why can't she just stop.." I said to myself, placing a pillow over my head. I was going to take Gemma out today, shopping, anything. I just didn't want her to see the poor excuse we have for a mother. I couldn't wait for her to be of age, then we could both move out, and be gone from her.

***

"Gem! Let's go out somewhere!" I yelled up the stairs. I already had my shoes on, as I knew she would come out with me. "Sure Haz! Give me a sec!" She yelled back, and I turned away and headed towards the door. 

I shrugged my coat on, and zipped it up. Leaning against the door, a knock on it startled me. I flung it open. My heart froze, "What do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes. 

"Just hear me out!" Kyle pleaded, but I ignored him. 

"You have no business being here, Kyle." I said, venom in my voice.

"Just come out with me, let me explain some things." He asked, and I almost did. I really almost said yes. "Can't, going out." 

He looked broken after I said this. "Oh." He whispered, then turned and almost ran off the property. I had no idea what that was about, but I was happy to be rid of him. 

"Who was that?" Gemma came skipping down the stairs, her hair flying behind her. "Nobody." I answered, her face seem worried, but she didn't push it any farther. 

I was right, it really was nobody. I shut the door silently behind me, locking it. 

"Can I drive?" She asked, and I chuckled, and nodded. Gem was the only person I could be myself around, be happy, really happy. Not a fake smile, a real one. She made me feel great. 

"Where to?" She asked as she started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. I thought about that, where could we go? Where would Kyle, nor Louis be? 

The mall, maybe. But I knew she expected me to say that, and I figured Louis and his pals might be there, so that was out of the question. Maybe the diner downtown, but that was a long drive, and it doesn't sell much. It's an amazing place, now that I think of it. 

"How about.. the movies?" I asked, and she bit her lip, thinking it through. "We wouldn't be able to talk there." She concluded. 

"You're right. How about..." I figured maybe the bowling alley, but that was kinda pointless, nobody really bowled anymore. 

The library was too quiet, plus, pointless, as well. "I'm stumped." I concluded, sighing. 

"How about the fair?" She asked, smiling, "It just opened last weekend, and this weekend is the second last before it leaves again. I know it chilly outside, but there's no water rides, so it'll still be fun!" She smiled wider, showing all her perfect alined teeth.

I smiled too, "Yeah, that sounds fun!" I said, and she turned the corner ahead. "You knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?" I accused.

"Not really, but I'd hoped."


	3. chapter three

The fair had so much bright lights, and people running around in costumes, that you didn't really know who was just a carnival goer. I stepped out into the street, and looked around me. Nobody I knew so far, I was good to go. Gemma dragged me over to the cotton candy, and bought herself one, I declined her offer. 

"Oh, Harry! Can we go on the roller coaster?!" She shrieked, and I widened my eyes, shaking my head. "Not happening. Go on by yourself, I'll be here!" I smiled, and she shrugged, and got into line up for the coaster. 

I didn't really like roller coasters, they went too fast and high for my liking. I scanned the streets once more, my eyes landing on the back of a very familiar person. He turned around, and I cussed loudly, a woman close by gasped, and dragged her child away. 

I yelled a sorry after her, she didn't turn around. Kyle had not noticed me yet, and I planned to keep it that way. What was he doing here?! He had his back turned away from me, but he didn't seem to be with anyone. He had to be alone, he traveled here from a far distance, I think it was somewhere around California or something. I didn't pay attention when he told me. 

Gemma's coaster cart was finally getting ready to leave, as it was full. She waved at me, and I gave her a thumbs up. She put her hands over her mouth as it picked up speed, and she was gone within seconds. 

I sighed, as I happen to do a lot of, and twisted so my back was to Kyle, and I could still see a nice clear view of the fair. 

"Hey, you here all alone?" A flirty voice asked, and I turned around, a teenager with long blonde hair was staring at me, smiling. But not a real smile, it was flirty, slutty. I rolled my eyes, and looked at her, she was waiting for an answer.

"No." I said, turning back around to face the streets, and away from her. 

"Gee, crankcase, what's crawled up your ass?" She huffed, and walked away. I groaned, I hadn't meant to be mean, I just didn't want to speak to anyone. Then again, all I said was no, was that really mean? 

I heard screams from the coaster, and I glanced up, hands were raised in the air, the coaster was going full speed now, it twisted on an angle, erupting more screams, then did a loop, and headed out of sight again. It better hurry up, I would ease Gemma to the other side of the fair, as far away from Kyle as possible.

I still had my back turned away from him, when Gemma came bounding across the way towards me. I heaved a sigh of relief, and looked up. "How was it?" I smiled, and she beamed back, "Great! You should have came on with!" 

I shook my head, chuckling, and started walking away from Kyle, turning to make sure he was still there, he was. 

Gemma hurried along beside me, anxious to see everything and everybody. "What do you want to go on now?" I asked her, and she bit her lip, looking around the park as we walked. 

"How about that?" She asked, and pointed towards a large ride, its carriers were lifted into the air, in a circle, and then the carriers themselves would twist and turn. My stomach twisted and turning just watching it!

"Um..." I stuttered, and she drooped her mouth down into a frown, and gave me big watery eyes. She was the ONLY one who could get away with that. Not even a dog could in my eyes. 

"Fine." I pouted, and she cheered, pulling me towards the lineup. Once in line, she dug in her pocket for her tickets, and I pulled two of few I had in my pocket. 

We passed them to the ticket counter, he didn't look very pleased to be doing his job. I hid a chuckle as I walked by. 

Gemma entered a carrier, and I followed suit, but the man helping people in held me back, "Sir, this carrier is now too full, you'll have to find another." He grumbled. I looked at Gemma, she was already buckled in, and she was trying to undo her stuff to come with me, but I held up my hands, "Stay there, Gem, I'll just go to the next one." I smiled, and it seemed to ease her peace of mind. 

I walked across the lot, and found another carrier, empty. I gladly took this one. Hopefully nobody would join me. I buckled myself in one of four seats, and waited for the ride to move. I was really just doing this to make Gem happy, I on the other hand, just wanted it to be over.

My stomach lurched when I saw a boy my age, and another behind him. I could tell they weren't together, but were both heading for this carrier. I looked away and out the tiny glass window as they got closer. The last thing I wanted was to interact with others. 

"Harry!" A recognizable voice gushed, and I twisted to see a stunned Kyle entering. He buckled himself in across from me. I ignored him, and turned my head away again. The second lad entered, but this time I didn't turn around, and he didn't say a word. I felt the carrier move, and then stop, like the guy stepping in froze at the sight of us, then he walked in again, and sat next to me. 

I sighed, when was this ride going to start moving?

"Harry, I know you're still angry with me.." 

"Come off it, not now!" I whispered, and he sighed, but leaned his head back, closing his eyes. People were still trying to find carriers, and there was one empty seat left, but almost reading my mind, Kyle reached over and shut the door. 

"Harry, just hear me out, you haven't let me explain." He plead, but I ignored him again, pretending I didn't hear him. 

Kyle had shifted so he was leaning again now, getting closer to me. I tried to push myself farther away, but it didn't work. Kyle tried again, but this time, another voice interrupted.

"Look, mate. If Harry really doesn't wanna talk to you, I think you should quit it, he doesn't seem like he wants to." I snapped my head around. Louis?!

"Louis.." I whispered, and he looked at me, and glanced down at my chest, then smiled, and looked back up. 

Why was he being so nice to me? I was shell shocked, and Kyle seemed to know we knew each other. His face got red, "And who might you be?" He warned, and Louis merrily chuckled.

"Just a person that knows what he's talking about." He winked at me, but it happened so fast, I wasn't sure that it really happened. 

Something was changing with Louis, but I didn't know if I liked it or not. I figured I had to ask him, but the thought of approaching him scared me!

"Well, maybe you should mind your own business." Kyle spat, and the anger suddenly flowed through me, it bubbled, and this time, I wasn't stopping it. 

I clicked the seat and lunged at Kyle in a split second, before Louis pulled me away and out of the open carrier door, I had placed a few very nice marks on him to know he'd watch his mouth from now on. 

Kyle had raised his hands up at an attempt to block me, but I could already see purple bruises forming on his forearms. Louis dragged me almost to the other end of the fair. There were less people around, and if there were people, they were older, and heading for smaller rides with their young grand-kids. 

"Louis, why did you pull me away?" I said angrily, his hand never left my arm. "Because I knew you were going to hurt him, if I hadn't have pulled you away, an attendant might have seen you two, and made you both leave the park." He explained, not really looking at me.

"What's so bad about that, now he knows to leave me the hell alone." I gritted my teeth, and Louis' hand lingered awhile longer on my forearm, before letting go. He examined my bleeding and bruised knuckles with his eyes. His brow furrowed.

I quickly placed them behind my back. Now was time for answers. "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me, you never knew I existed until Friday, why now?" I pressed, and he shook his head, "I've always noticed you. The way the girls looked at you. But you never noticed them. Your eyes stayed straight ahead. They were always trying to catch your attention. You've really never seen them?" He asked calmly, and I shook my head, my eyes wide. 

Girls? Trying to get my attention?

"What do they do?" I questioned, looking down. I was curious, now.

He scoffed, amused. "It's quite amusing to watch, their friends look for you from around corners, and warn each other. The girls fix themselves up in little mirrors in their lockers, never knew why they keep those in there, there's bathrooms, but anyway," he continued, seeing my eyebrows raise at him, "They stand against their locker, pulling their shirts down, showing more breasts, and pop their ass out. All the while, staring at you." He concluded, shrugging. 

I was shocked, I've never noticed one girl do a single thing like that to me. None. I really thought I've never existed in that school, it sure felt like it. Sure, I had a few close friends, but when we saw each other, it was more of a conversation about what was going on in between our classes. 

I really never looked twice at any of the girls in our school, they weren't my type. Then again, I didn't know what my type even was.

I looked back at Louis, having looked away. "That doesn't explain why you're being so nice to me now, it's weird." I chuckled, shoving my hands in my pockets, then wincing at the pain from scraping against my knuckles. 

He noticed my wince, but didn't say anything. "I don't know, you seemed nice. I never had friends before, just users. Sometimes guys pretended to be my friend so they could see if I'd make out with their sister, or their friend, so on. It gets annoying." He shrugged again. 

"Weird way you have of making friends." I said, and he nodded, "I'm not used to it." He bit his lip, and backed up some, "So, I'll see you in school?" 

"Uh, yeah, see you." I answered, and he smiled and walked away. So much for trying to avoid him!

I'm an idiot...

Suddenly, I remembered the look he gave my chest, and looked down to examine it. I gasped, I was wearing the same jacket, the one he complimented. He noticed my wearing it again. I guess he was happy that I hadn't taken his compliment as anything else, besides a friendly gesture. 

I didn't really wanna see Kyle again, but in this little reunion, I had forgotten to ask him why he literally ran of the property yesterday, after I said I was going out. Maybe he thought I meant with a date, I didn't know. I hoped he didn't think I meant Louis.. 

I gulped, and turned around to find Gemma. I wasn't going to tell her what happened, maybe a few things here and there, but keeping the knuckles hidden from her seemed like a good idea.. 

***


	4. chapter four

"You what?!?" Gemma shrieked halfway back towards the car, she had stopped, and turned back around to face me. I had held my hands up in protest and backed up a few spaces. She advanced towards me again. 

"You punched Kyle?! And who had to pull you off?!" She scoffed, and ripped my hands out of my pocket, scowling at the bruises and bleeding. 

"I cannot believe you did that." She said, more softly, and letting my hands fall back. I let them swing, the cool air felt nice. 

"He insulted Lou-, uh me." I told her, shrugging. I was about to tell her that he insulted Louis, but that seemed a little too couple type thing to do, and we were not even friends, nor did I want to be. 

The last thing I needed was to befriend Louis, & have all the girls noticeably over me, or pressured into making out with one. 

"Hello? Earth to Harry! Are you listening to me?" Gemma waved a hand in front of my face, and I came back to reality. 

"Yeah, sorry. What did you say?" I asked casually, heading around her towards the car. I headed over to the drivers side, and felt the door click unlocked. She get into the side door without complaint. 

"I cannot believe I'm letting you drive." She explained after we were already cruising down the road. 

"You're really angry, shouldn't let you drive in those conditions." I shrugged, smirking. Gemma scowled at me, and didn't answer. 

"What did you say before? When I clued out?" I asked, and she ignored me, huffing. 

"Gem, just answer me this, and I'll leave you alone until you relax. I don't know why you didn't like so much that I punched him, he had it coming." I explained, and she turned her body towards me. 

"I didn't like it, because you're not usually violent! I don't know what's wrong with you lately. You're cranky all the time, you're throwing punches at people! And you're extremely witty!" She yelled, and turned away from me again. 

She had a point, I wasn't usually violent, I never had anger problems, where I couldn't control my anger, and I was usually never cranky, at least, never with her. She always made me too happy to be mad with her. Including right now. 

"Gem, you don't understand. He was insulting him!" I screamed back, and then gasped. She had turned towards me again, slowly. Her scowl turned into a full fledged grin. I groaned, and tried to ignore her beaming at me. 

"What?" She whispered, still beaming. But this time, I ignored her. Driving steadily down the highway. Not much longer now. I would drop her, and this car off, and get into my own car. I don't know where I would go, but as long as she wasn't lecturing me, I was fine.

"Harry, who was he insulting? Obviously not you, like you had told me." She pressed, and I closed my eyes, before opening them again quickly, remembering I was on the road. 

"Gem, can we not talk about this right now?" I asked quietly, and she pondered that for a minute.

"If you really don't want to, we won't. I think you're hiding something from me, Harry. I respect your privacy, but I really thought you would tell me something this big." She whispered, and was silent the rest of the way home. 

As I pulled into the driveway, she was quick at getting out, "Gem, can we-" She was gone. I sighed, and let myself out of the car, pocketing her keys, I don't think she'd talk to me right now.

That was it, from now on. I was staying away from Louis!

***

That was one of the worst fights we've ever been in.. 

And it was really all because of Louis! I was staying away from him, if it meant being as rude as Gemma said I was being. If it meant him staying away from me. I didn't like the idea of hurting him, not at all, but if it meant getting my sister back, that meant a lot to me..

Maybe there was some way to have Louis as a friend, and not having to hurt him, and still have Gem close to me, so I wouldn't have to hide anything. Then again, was I even hiding something? She knew I was bisexual, I was almost sure of it. 

But I didn't want to get to close to Louis. I especially didn't wanna like him, especially because he was straight. Then it would just be me, Harry, having a crush on a boy who was straight and didn't want anything to do with me. 

"Harry?" I heard a voice behind me. I jumped up off of the swing I was sitting on, and twisted around to find Louis standing there. I had come back to the park. I don't know what brought me here, was it knowing Louis would show up? Even though I kept telling myself over and over to stay away from him?

"Bloody hell.." I mumbled, and turned away from him, walking back to my car. Louis followed me. "All right, Harry?" Louis yelled after me. I tried to ignore him, but my mind was screaming to talk to him. 

"Yeah, fine." I grumbled, and slowed down for him to catch up. "I just wanted to thank you, for sticking up for me back there.. I don't know if I did or not.." He mumbled, just as low. I shook my head, "No problem. He deserved it." 

"I wanted to ask you something.." He went on, and I gulped, staying quiet. He took that as an invitation, and continued. 

"What was he trying to apologize for? It must have been something pretty bad if you were ignoring him that bad.." He wondered, and I gasped. There was no way I was telling him that.

No way was I telling him about Kyle. "I'm sorry! Was it too personal?" He asked, biting his lip. Honestly, he was very attractive. With all those piercings and tattoo's, he was very good looking. I turned on my heel, scolding myself. What are you talking about, Harry! Stop it! He's not attractive. 

Yes he is.. 

"UGH!" I groaned aloud, and Louis stopped following me. I gasped again, and turned around, "I'm sorry Louis, that wasn't about you. There's a lot of things going through my mind right now, I was just.." I trailed off, and stared at the broken look on his face. 

"It's fine, really. I'll just head off now.. see you." He said, his head bent low. He took off back the way he had come. 

I watched him go until he was out of sight. Cussing loudly, I made my way back to my car.

***

"Gem!!" Gemma!!" G-" 

"What, what Harry??" She came around the corner, flailing her arms, trying to make me shut up. I had come in the door loudly screaming her name. It was final, I was telling her everything..

"Come here, you wanna know everything?" I asked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her upstairs. "You do that a lot.." She grumbled, pulling her wrist free as we entered my bedroom. I shut the door and shrugged off Louis' favorite jacket. 

"Sit down." I motioned towards the bed, and she sat down, crossing her legs, intent on what I was about to say. 

"Nothing has been going on between myself, and Louis. As you probably might have guessed or figured," I started, and she nodded along, unsurprised, "but that doesn't mean... it's harder to..." I trailed off, sighing. 

"You can tell me, Harry." She encouraged, and I nodded, standing up straighter. "I am bisexual, but you knew that?" I asked, and her mouth dropped open, but she snapped it shut again seconds later, nodding along for me to continue. 

"I figured that half, I've just never heard you say it." She said quietly, and I shrugged, she was right. "What do you want to know?" I asked, leaning back against the door. 

"Do you prefer guys or girls?" She asked, and I hesitated, honestly shocked by the completely normal question. "Girls annoy me for the most part, but it really doesn't matter." I answered, chuckling. 

She pondered that over for a few minutes, then burst out with another question, "Have you ever... you know, with a guy?" She whispered, and I bit my lip. I didn't know whether to answer this one or not, she was curious, that was all. I bet she didn't know why I was so angry with Kyle, she just let me be angry with him. 

I sighed, and nodded, not looking at her. She gasped, clearly not expecting the answer, but didn't say anything further. 

She suddenly got up, and walked towards me. I stood up straighter, pushing away from the door. Her arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards her. My arms reflexively rested on her shoulders, as I was much taller than her. I leaned my head on the top of hers, and closed my eyes. 

"I would support anybody you choose to be with, and anything you want to do." She said into my chest, and it felt like a giant weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I hugged her tighter, beaming into her hair. 

"Thanks Gem, it means a lot!" I said, and she pulled back, smiling. She let herself out of the room, leaving me alone. 

The silence buzzed around me, and I settled myself into my chair. Having finished my homework, I was out something to do. 

I didn't really wanna leave the house again, as I've already been away so much. I groaned, and paced around the room.

Louis, Louis, Louis.. why was he always on my mind? And why couldn't I stay away from him? My body just told me every time he was near, "You don't have to stay away! Friendship won't hurt!" 

But why wouldn't it listen when I told them how much it would hurt? Especially if I fell for him. He was straight, and would NEVER be interested in me.. 

What if I asked him? But if he was, would that offend him? I could ask around, maybe spy around, see his behavior, especially around girls. If he was gay, he would pay no notice, but then again, he did walk around kissing randoms. 

But what if he was bisexual? Like me? He would pay both sexes notice. I would look into that too. 

It was settled, I would watch him for the next few weeks, see how much attention he paid to certain people. If he was straight, I would stay away from him. If he was even remotely interested in men.. 

What are you saying, Harry!? 

You won't like Louis, you won't ever be with Louis. 

Ever.


	5. chapter five

Over the next few days, I walked into with a clear mind, and left it hours later with it jumbled full of useless shit. 

I had tried watching Louis, I was extremely unsuccessful, considering he strayed away from me even when I tried to have a chat. He saw me coming, and quickly said goodbye to his friends, and left. 

Was it something I did? He said himself that he wanted to be friends, he even looked like he was trying real hard to be friends. I even wore his favourite jacket! 

I groaned to myself as I thought this through on my car ride home on Wednesday. For these three days, it was the same things. I didn't understand, and it was going to drive me mad. 

"Blimey, I'm figuring this out!" I said aloud to myself, and made a sudden sharp turn, causing the tires to squeal. I was muttering the entire way there, "What had I done?" 

Why did I want to suddenly be his friend? All I remembered telling myself was that I needed to check him out, get some background information. I didn't want to get too close to him, maybe friends in passing? But I didn't even get that! I hardly got the time of day anymore, just like before. 

I was too concerned, and much too confused to continue driving, so I pulled over, and looked up and away from my steering wheel. I was at the park again. This was my destination from the beginning, although I wasn't paying attention to the road, too much thoughts, I still ended up here. Like I always do. 

I sighed, and popped the keys into my pocket, and exited the car. The wind whipped around my body and face, making me give an involuntary shiver. 

I pulled my jacket tighter around myself, and listened to the steady thump of my footfalls against the dewy grass, later turning to the crunching of the rocks. 

I settled myself on the same swing I had before, the coldness of its bars rushing through me. Louis had always been here when I was, and I was hoping the same thing for right now. I really wanted some answers, and would go through shit to get them. 

I don't know how long I sat there, staring into the bush a few yards away. I had lost all concentration, all train of thought. My mind was elsewhere, only I didn't know where. 

I played around with the rocks at my feet, but suddenly my head snapped up, staring up at the bush I've just been glaring at. I had just heard a shrill cry, ringing out throughout the grounds. 

Without thinking, without pausing, I stood up and dashed towards the trees across the way. I looked around, and seeing nobody else running to help, I rushed into the darkness of the trees, and squinted my eyes to see where the cry had come from. 

My blood racing, my heart pumping, another cry echoed around the grounds, and I sprinted in the direction it came from. Who was it? Was someone hurt, unable to move? Only able to cry and scream out for help. Who would have came and helped them if I wasn't here? 

Why did I feel a sudden need to help this person? Why was I running through the forest trying to find them before it was too late? 

So many questions, too many answers to pinpoint. 

This time, I heard a groan, I was closer. I jogged now, out of breath. Another groan, getting louder. I jogged a little faster. 

Another lower groan, I was right above them. It was a boy, probably a little older than me by the sound of his voice, it was deep. It was too dark to see much of anything. I rounded another tree, and came across a dark figure upon the ground, shivering violently. He groaned again, clutching at his stomach. 

I rushed over to him, mumbling chorus' of what had happened, and how I could help. He didn't say anything, just let me throw his arm over my shoulder, and steer him away from the forest. 

"What happened?" I repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. 

"They.. they hit me." He mumbled, "They took me away, I was waiting.. knew he would come.." 

"Who would come? Who did this to you?" I hissed, looking around me as the forests clearing came into view. Not much longer and I would know who it was, but I didn't stop questioning him.

"The boys, they think they own this part of town, been after me.. after me.. for.. for too.. long." He breathed heavily, leaning largely on my shoulder. 

"The neighborhood gang did this to you? Why? What did you do?" I asked, suddenly unaware of his weight on my shoulder.

"Think.. know I'm.. found.. me." He mumbled, his voice sounded so far away. 

"What do they know..?" I whispered, and finally emerged from the darkness, only to enter a cold playground, shivering, I made my way over to my car.

"What do they.." I gasped as I looked down at the boy I was holding up. 

"Louis?!" I shrieked. 

***

I froze, and his arms slipped from my shoulders, and I struggled to keep him up. 

"Louis, oh my goodness.. bloody hell, what did they do to you?!" I half whispered, half yelled. His right eye was completely blackened, his nose had scratches all across it, his cheeks were darkened with bruises. He was still clutching at his side. 

"Okay, sit down here, Louis." I said, grunted as I pulled open the front door, and sat him down on it, he sniffed, and leaned against the arm rest. I leaned over him, and pulled aside his shirt. His hand reflexively went back down to cover it up. 

"Louis, let me see it." I muttered, shoving his hand aside, this time, he didn't argue. I gasped aloud again. His side was darker than his eyes and cheeks put together. It looks like they kicked him over and over again, never ending. There was a faint hint of a shoe print on his skin. 

He groaned as I rubbed my hands over his side. I wanted my hands to just heal his pain, I wanted him to smile. He was so much more beautiful when he smiled. 

Right now, I didn't care about how beautiful he was, I didn't care about my feelings anymore. I knew for the past few days I've tried to push them away, never to see them again. But falling for Louis wasn't something I wanted or could control.

"Alright, let's get you home." I said, shoving his feet into the car, and closing the door. I ruffled my hair as I walked to the drivers side. 

The door clicked as I opened it, and shook the car as I slammed it. Those boys were messing with the wrong guy. They deserved a little bit of payback. 

"Uh.. Louis? Where do you live?" I asked quietly as I turned on my car, messing with the radio and heaters. 

"No.. don't take me there.. take me.. your..." He didn't speak after that, but coughed and sighed. These guys really did a toll on him.. 

"Well, do you want to go to the hospital?" I asked, turning out of the the park, and that seemed to bring him more to life. 

"No, don't take me there, please!" He begged, his voice no longer sputtering and pausing. "Okay, okay, I won't. Where can I take you?" 

"I just need to clean up. Can we go to yours?" He asked, looking out of the window, and wincing as he moved. 

My house..? Gemma would be there, my mum? I don't think she'd be there.. a guy can only hope. 

"Uhm, I don't know." I answered, not looking at him, but now I could feel his eyes boring into me. I didn't know how to answer, but he didn't push me any farther. I knew he would let me make my own decisions. 

"Alright, but you're gonna have to deal with my sister." My mouth twitched at the thought of her reaction of my bringing a boy home. 

I hope she didn't tell him about me.. not that I was embarrassed, I just preferred if people didn't know, so they didn't have a reason to make fun of me. Being different wasn't wrong, people were just too scared to accept the fact that things aren't like the way they used to be. Things are different, and so are people. 

***

I pulled into the large driveway, my cheeks burning with the sight of the mansion. Why was I embarrassed? Because I wasn't proud of it, never was. It was large and extremely unnecessary, in my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Louis gaping up at the mansion. He failed for words, just let himself out of the car, biting on his lip ring. His tattoos looked odd with all the bruising on him, but it didn't make him look bad. 

He stumbled as he got out of the car, and accepted my arm to help him up to the house. 

"Sorry.." He mumbled as we reached the door, and I paused, which meant he had to as well, as he was leaning on me. 

"For what, exactly?" I smirked, and he eyed it before looking away again, a smile playing on his lips, "For everything I guess. It's true, I was waiting for you at the park. I knew you would come. I knew you would want answers. I was sitting on your swing," My swing? "but they showed up minutes after, and pulled me into the woods. They've only just left when you came rushing in. But you didn't know it was me until afterwards, but you still came?" He asked, looking back at me, making me look away.

He was right, I was always a little too nice sometimes, and then other times, anger got the best of me. I flinched at the little accident at the fair.. 

It seemed so long ago, now. 

"Yeah, hearing someone yell like that, thinking they were in pain.. I couldn't just walk away." I shrugged, and pulled him into the house. He didn't say anything after that, just let me drag him into the kitchen.

"Harry, finally. What took you so..." She trailed off as she realized I wasn't alone, "Oh." She concluded, and I thrust Louis onto a bar stool. 

"Gem, this is Louis." I said, moving towards the counter to grab wet towels, as I passed her, I mumbled into her ear, "I'll explain later." She nodded, and waved at Louis, who seemed too shocked to say much, so he gave her a heartwarming smile.

She flushed, "I'm Gemma, but he calls me Gem." She explained my little nickname, and I rolled my eyes, turning my back on them to grab some cloths off of the counter and wet them in the sink. 

"Louis." He stated, and she flitted out of the room, after of course, another smile towards Louis. I hoped she wasn't interested him.. something bubbled inside my stomach, but passing it off as hunger, I turned around to face Louis again, who still had a smile on his face, and was looking at the spot Gemma disappeared from.

"Uh, Louis?" I asked, and he faced me again, his smile faltering. Instead of dabbing at the wounds on his face myself, as I was planning to, I only tossed the rags at him, and he started at it himself, clearly flushing and embarrassed.

"So, interested in my sister already?" I wondered, trying to put it in a joking manner, but almost clearly sounding hard.

"She's cute." He shrugged, and I turned away again, as to hide my face. "Oh." I said, and he didn't answer. 

Already, I was debating whether to throw the boy out of here. But I struggled against it, and realized I wanted some answers. 

"Okay, I want some answers." I stated, and he nodded, putting down his hands and playing with the rag, tossing it from hand to hand. 

His wounds had cleared up a little bit, I noticed as I turned around to face him. The blood was gone from his nose, and from his mouth. But the bruises seemed more pronounced, and he winced as he dabbed at the cuts again. 

He reached for his stomach, and struggled a little more with it. Flinching at the lightest of touches. I hesitated, but my control got the better of me, and I walked over to him, taking the wet rag from him, and kneeling down beside him. 

I dabbed at his cuts as I spoke, not wanting to look at him, although I could feel him watching me, "You talk, I'll clean." I said, and he nodded, wincing slightly as I dabbed at a fresher cut. 

"Alright, I'll tell you everything you want to know, Harry." He said, sighing, still not looking away.

"I'm ready."


	6. chapter six

"Like I said, I was waiting for you." He started, but I cut him off, "Why? How did you know I would come?" I asked, not looking at him as he watched me dabbing his wounds. 

"I knew you'd want answers eventually. And that's where we've always suddenly met up, sometimes by accident. I figured you'd show up." He wasn't looking at me anymore, and I would have swore I saw a hint of red on his cheeks. 

"Anyway, I bet you're wondering why I've been.." He trailed off, but I gladly piped up. "Avoiding me? Running away at the sight of me? Appalled by my face?" I said, pretty calmly. 

He chuckled, "Heavens, no! Avoiding would be the only word for it. But I haven't been doing it for something you did. It's all me, Harry. I was scared." He admitted, and I pushed a little too hard on his wounds, making him flinch, and grab onto my shoulder, squeezing tightly. 

"Oops.." I said, looking up at him, he looked back down, but didn't speak. I noticed his eyes for the first time since we've met. They were blue, but green, like mine. But only in the middle, around the pupil. They were very beautiful. 

I tore my gaze away, and he continued talking like there wasn't the slightest interruption. 

"Scared of what? Don't take this the wrong way, Harry. I was scared of losing you." He almost whispered, and I froze. 

"Losing me?" I whispered back, not looking at him. 

"Yes, not in that context, because I know what you're thinking. I don't have friends, you know. I don't make them. I.. I have more 'followers', if you wanna call them that. But I don't have friends. I didn't know how to keep them. I was thinking, maybe avoiding you, you'd realize I'm not the right friend for you." He concluded, and I stood up, now eye-level with him, although he was sitting.

"Well, that really isn't how you keep friends. All you have to do is.." It was a lot harder to explain friendship than I thought it would be. He waited. 

"Just be a friend to them, I guess.. Don't avoid them, be nice, do things for each other. It's hard to explain." I shrugged, placing the bloody rag in the trash as I walked by. 

He didn't say anything, but pulled his shirt back down. I caught a glimpse of his body, and I quickly looked away, unable to hide the smirk.

Finally, "I guess you're right.. Sorry." He whispered the last part, and I twisted around. 

"Don't mention it." I smiled, and he returned it happily. 

"But honestly, don't lay a finger on my sister." I said, and winked. He took that pretty seriously, by the looks of it, and nodded, chuckling.

"No problem.." He muttered, and by his smile at me seconds later, he hadn't meant for me to hear it.

****

"Bye, see you in school?" I asked, more of just stating it, and he nodded, waving as we walked along. 

I sighed, and watched him disappear before I shut the door, leaning against it. We had spent the next few hours hanging out in the kitchen, mostly, then heading for the living room and flipping through a few channels, before he realized the time, and quickly rushed off. 

"Harry?" Gemma's voice piped up from the stairwell, and I twisted around to face her, she hurried down to my side, "Who was he, anyway?" 

"Just a boy I knew from school, I found him in the woods all beaten up, I couldn't just leave him like that." I remembered the moment I found him, twisted, and lying on the ground. I shivered.

"Isn't that the one that pulled you away when you punched Kyle?" She asked quietly, as we walked to the kitchen. She took Louis' abandoned stool, and I stood against the counter, leaning down towards her.

"The very one." I said, smirking at the memory, and flexing my hand, feeling the healing cuts on my skin. 

"Does he mean something to you, Harry?" She asked, looking me directly in the eyes. I froze, my hands still in midair, hovering just above the counter where I had been examining them. I looked her back in the eyes, and said, "I don't know, Gem. Not yet." 

She nodded, and suddenly, a smile spread widely across her face. I raised my eyebrows, but she just grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the kitchen. 

"Gem-" She shushed me, and pulled me into the far room, we called it the Den, where only her and I used. It had windows covering all walls, it was really beautiful in here.

She pushed me down in a nearby chair, and held her hands up, telling me to stay without words. She then walked across the room, and picked up the acoustic guitar off of the its stand.

She walked back over to me, smiling, and handed it to me. I smiled, and rolled my eyes. 

Whenever she was upset, I'd bring her here, pull out the guitar and sing her a song, sometimes made up, silly, but other times, it was a real song, meaningful. Or she would drag me here, and let me sing away my problems. I loved singing, and I knew I was good at it. 

She sat down in front of me, crossing her legs around her. I smiled, and waited until she was ready, then I started.. 

"Ripped gloves, rain coat / tried to swim, and stay afloat / Dry house, wet clothes / Loose change, bank notes / Weary-eyes, dry throat / Call girl, no phone.

"And they say, she's in the class A team / stuck in her daydream, been this way since 18 / but lately her face seems, slowly sinking, wasting / Crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life come free to us / and we're just under the upper hand, or go mad for a couple grams / and she don't wanna go outside, tonight.

"And in a pipe, she flies to the Motherland / or sells love to another man / it's too cold outside, for Angels to fly.." 

I didn't continue, but she waited. Saying the rest in my head, I finished with, "For angels to fly, angels to fly, to fly, to fly. For angels to fly, to fly, to fly, or angels to die.." 

"How do you feel?" She whispered, and I looked up at her. "This was a great idea, I didn't even think about playing, it's been so long.." I avoided her question, she noticed, but didn't comment. 

"You did great Harry." She complimented, and I flushed, looking back down at the guitar. I should really start playing again. I ran my hands over the cords again, making a weird tune, but it wasn't bad. Then I set it aside. 

"Thanks, Gem." I whispered, not looking away from the guitar.

***

That night I sit in my room, staring out of the window. It was late, and I knew I had school the next day, but I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I didn't know what to do anymore, not after Louis invaded my life.

It was dark outside, and the leaves rustled against the house, making a creepy, almost eerie noise. 

A figure rose out of the darkness, coming towards the house, I froze, and squinted my eyes, trying to see who it was. He came closer, and as he became clearer, the anger rushed through me. I sprinted downstairs, as quietly as I could, and unlocked the door, stepping out onto the porch just as he walked the stairs. 

"What are you doing here?" I spat, looking past him, instead of at him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, not stopping as he walked towards me. I backed up farther towards the house, "Stay away from-" I was cut off by his lips crushing against mine.

It was like a drug, I couldn't just push it away when it was right in front of me. I kissed him back. He was getting greedy as my lips moved with his, knowing I wasn't going to push away. His hands caressed my body, and through my hair, tugging on it.

My back hit the house behind me, and he pushed his body against mine. I wanted to push away, but my own body took over, it was controlling my movements, it didn't want to stop.

I fought back a moan as he tugged on my hair harder, and suddenly felt the anger that's been hiding all these years of not knowing him. I shoved him off of me, knocking him off his feet. He landed on the porch with a thud that echoed throughout the quiet night. 

He stared up at me, obviously proud of his affect over me. 

"If you're not off this property within ten minutes, I'm calling the police." I said, turning my back on him, and walking back into the house. Making sure to lock the locks, I rubbed my mouth continuously as I rushed back up the stairs. 

Gemma was in the hallway when I came back upstairs, she was wearing a matching top and bottom of pajamas, along with a pair of bunny slippers. I almost chuckled at her appearance. 

"Harry? It's 1am, what's going on?" She said groggily. I didn't answer, which made her seem more alert, more careful, "Harry, what's wrong? Where did you go? I heard yelling..?" She asked, and walked towards me, trying to comfort me, but not knowing how.

"It was just Kyle." Those four words got her, those four words made her understand my anger, and hurt. She didn't ask me anything else. Just took my hand, and pulled me back into my room. 

She sat me down, clearly unknowing that I could undress myself, and took off my boots, which were still on from the day, my black tee. But she left my jeans on. She pushed me down onto the bed, and crawled in beside me, snuggling up to me. 

I let her, she wasn't judgmental, she knew what I was going through right now, and she knew I wanted to handle it alone. I pulled her close to me, and fell asleep within minutes.


	7. chapter seven

I woke up before the sunlight had hit the windows. It streaked across the lawn, and slowly edged onto my bed where I lay motionless. 

I waited until I heard Gemma's steps down the hall, and down the stairs until I sat up, and shoved myself out of bed. 

Gemma would be coming to wake me up any minute now, she hated when I didn't go to school, which was kinda often.

I dressed without caring what I put on, which just happened to be, as I walked past the mirror I noticed, was two mismatching socks, a dark long sleeve shirt, and my black skinny jeans, I shrugged, and headed out into the dimly lit hallway. 

"Gem?" I called as I walked into the kitchen, and stopped in the doorway. Louis sat in the same stool as the day before. I ruffled my hair, and pretended not to be bothered by it.

"Mornin'. I was just about to wake you up." She smiled, and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I took the plate, and leaned against the counter, happily using my fingers to eat. 

"Forks?" She asked, chuckling. I smirked, but didn't answer. "Of course not, I keep forgetting, you're Harry." She winked, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Thanks Gem." I ruffled her hair, and she bent down to escape my touch. I laughed as she just made herself easier to reach, making her hair messier. 

Louis chuckled along with us, clearly uncaring about our relationship.

I placed the empty plate into the sink, running water over it first. "So, Louis, you planning on living here?" I teased, and he rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, but no. Gemma let me in. I was hoping you'd drive me to school. Walking to your house is so much faster than walking the entire way to school." He said, flushing.

I shrugged, "Sure." 

He smiled at me, then. I had to look away to keep my cheeks from burning, but smiled back. He didn't notice, so I pushed away from the counter, and walked out to the landing. Louis followed, but Gemma stayed back. Her school didn't start until 9am. 

With a quick glance my watch, I slid on my shoes, and Louis' favourite jacket, which he took notice to, and smiled, and slid out of the door, Louis on my heels.

Before shutting it, I called back into the house, "See ya, Gem!" I heard a faint call of "Bye Harry!" before I shut the door.

I hummed as I walked down the pathway towards my car, Louis didn't speak as he followed me, but I knew he had something under his sleeve. 

I unlocked it, and Louis didn't hesitate to get inside the car, rolling my eyes and smirking, I slid into the drivers seat, "Seat belt." I said, and he sighed, just like a small child, but put it on.

I laughed loudly, "You really don't normally act your own age, do you, Louis?" I asked, and his cheeks turned a bright red, and shook his head.

Louis seemed to become more comfortable as we drove on, and he happily talked to me like any normal person. Why did he find it so hard to keep friends? He was doing just fine.

"I'm guessing you want a ride after school, as well?" I asked, as I pulled into the school parking lot. Kids went here and there, some even walked away from the school, most with cigarettes in their hands, and some with joints. 

I spotted a football jock with his faux blonde girlfriend, heavily making out on top of his car. I rolled my eyes, and looked back at Louis as he responded.

"If you wouldn't mind." He smiled, and I shook my head, "Of course not." 

I locked the car as we both got out, and seconds later wanted to get back in and drive away. Never to return. 

Someone across the parking lot, and as I turned my head to the noise, I realized the jock had stopped making out with his girlfriend to scream at us, "Fags!" Then start laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Louis went bright red, his eyes sparkling with what looked like tears, he hurried into the school. I glared at the jock, gave him the dirtiest look I could muster, and followed Louis inside. 

Just what he needed, he was in such a great, childlike mood, and that dick had to ruin it. I held my hands to my sides to keep from walking over and punching him. 

I jogged through the school, and through the mass of students. People stared, but I ignored them. The first place I looked was near his locker, which I easily located through the days of watching him, seeing what he was up to, but he was nowhere in sight. 

I turned around, and went to the closet bathroom, if I were upset, I would have went straight for here, but as I entered, all was quiet. I even looked under stalls, all of which were footless, and unlocked. 

I exited, running a hand through my hair. I then saw a pair of black jeans, almost like my own, and followed them instinctively. I followed them where they went last, down a flight of stairs. But that only ended at the doors, leading to the back football field. 

I pushed open the door, and heard it click locked behind me. I groaned, and knew I would have to head around the school to get back in. I started towards the field, instead of heading around to the front.

Mr. Conrad would just have to wait, I might be attending Physics late. 

I spotted Louis immediately. He was running across the field, before he stopped suddenly, and a ball flew into the air, and in the net several feet away. I was awed, and watched him back up again, only to sprint forwards, and hit another football, also landing square into the corner of the net.

I clapped loudly, walking towards him. He noticed me, and put his head down, clearly hiding a red face.

"You play Football a lot?" I asked, and he nodded, and waited until I came closer. I crossed the field at an even pace. "Yeah, I love it." 

"Why don't you try out for the team next month?" I asked a little lower, as I was now closer to him. He shrugged, "I just don't think they'd let me on, I mean, look at me!" He motioned to all his rings and his tattoos. Honestly, I hardly noticed them anymore, but I have to admin, they were intimidating.

"Try out anyway, once they see what a sweetheart and child you are," I winked when he looked up at the child part, "they'll have to let you on, I mean. It's based on talent, not looks." 

He rolled his eyes, "We're in high school, Harry. They're going to base it all on looks. I raised my eyebrows, and took off my bag, letting it fall on the ground beside me.

He cocked his head, and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. I shrugged off my jacket, letting it land on my backpack with a swish. 

He was speechless. I then lifted up my long sleeved shirt, showing him my tattooed arms, and used one hand to show him my chest, where the two birds lay forever etched on my skin.

He gasped, and I looked at his face, his reaction nothing that I pictured. He seemed fascinated. Unbelieving, like I wasn't Harry anymore, like I wasn't real to begin with.

"You had no idea about any of these tattoos, right? If people saw these, they'd assume I was some.. well, someone like you. Not in a bad way!" I added when he looked appalled," They would think I'd rebel against my parents, and treat everyone like shit, walk around the halls kissing everyone I laid my eyes on." I shrugged again, "It's just what you do, if you act out the character everyone assumed you to be, that's what you'll be.

"Come on, Louis. You're a brilliant Football player, just try out. I bet I can convince you in a months time." I winked, and he smirked, still eying my chest and arms. I self-consciously pulled them back down, grabbing my jacket and bag. 

"Alright, you're on, Styles." He said, walking along beside me towards the school, "You're so on!" 

****

"Maybe some day you wanna explain some of those tattoos?" Louis asked as we both got into my car at the end of the day. I chuckled, "As long as you explain yours, Tomlinson." 

He laughed, and agreed. 

"About the.. the guy, this morning." I started, but he shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I don't know what got over me." He shrugged, and looked straight ahead, at the road ahead of us.

"You had every right to be upset, Louis. Guys go around calling each other anything now a days, and everything hurts, especially if it's as childish and rude as 'Fag'." I said, trying to watch him as I drove on the darkening road.

"No really, I'm fine." He concluded, and I didn't push him anymore, just nodded and made a few comments on the darkening sky, something about a storm, and then he was gone. He asked me to drop him off at the park, our park, as he called it now and then. 

I waved him away, and as soon as he disappeared, my foot was on the gas pedal, and I was speeding down highway 30, anywhere but here.

***  
I eventually ended up back outside my front door. I groaned when I saw a lonely beer bottle lying down on the front porch. I didn't want to go back in there, but Gemma was in there, I wasn't going to leave her alone. 

I hopped out of the car, slamming the door and jumped up the small flight of stairs, grabbing the half empty beer bottle as I went. 

I opened the door, and called out, "Gem?" Before shutting it, and locking it behind me. Gemma came bounding out of the kitchen, her hair a mess, and clothes askew. 

"Gemma, what happened?" I asked frantically, rushing to her side, one shoe still on, as I was in the middle of taking them off. She waved her arms quickly to quiet me, and I immediately complied. 

"Mum's home, you know how she is. Disappears for days at a time, and then just shows up like the owns the place." She sighed, "Then again, she does..." She shook her head. 

"Mum opened all the windows, and decided on putting a fan on??" She ended with a question, and then motioned to her hair and clothes, "She also spilled all kinds of shit on me, not literally!" She added, as I raised my eyebrows, and smirked, "She took all the food out of the fridge, and then pointed the fan right on it as I was walking in to interrogate her, she put the fan on blast! I was coming out to change when you came home. But I really wouldn't go in there if I were you." She finished, and then rushed up the stairs.

I sighed, and walked the long way to the kitchen, around through the family room, and into the side door. Gemma was right, our mother was waiting for me. She stood beside the fan, pointing straight at the main swinging door, where Gemma had both entered, and exited. 

"Finally coming home, I see." I said calmly, and she jumped, turning to look at me. Her face was flushed almost permanently, from all the alcohol consummation. I rolled my eyes as she came staggering towards me. 

"Don't come near me." I spat, "What is this?" I held up the half empty beer bottle, its glass shining off of the light overhead. She ignored me, and passed the counter top full of food, from previously squished bananas, to leftover pasta from previous nights alone. 

"Looks like a beer bottle to me." She slurred, still coming towards me, and making a swipe at the bottle. I was too quick for her, and I easily dodged her hands, only gripping midair. 

"Really? And why was it out on the porch, what do you plan on doing with it, leaving it for a goodbye parcel?" I said between clenched teeth, and her loud, drunk laugh echoed across the walls. 

"Maybe, as long as I don't have to see you kids, I'm.. I'm per.. perfect." Her eyes fluttered, she was probably minutes from passing out.

"You disgust me, how dare you come in here and pretend you're our mother, how dare you come in here and act like you treat us like we're everything you've ever wanted. You hate us, Anne. But guess what, we fucking hate you too. Straighten yourself up, and maybe I'll think about coming back. Treat Gem with anything but praise and gratitude, and I'll fucking make you pay." I smashed the bottle down on the floor, beer and glass shards flew everywhere, making her pull her hands up towards her face. 

"Yeah! Protect your face! It's not like it can get any worse! You look and smell disgusting! You were pretty once, you know! Maybe even beautiful! Just because dad died, doesn't make you have to make a fucking idiot out of yourself, and ruin your kids lives!" I screamed at her as I ran through the hall and up the stairs, towards Gemma's room.

"You stupid git! You think you can just walk out of here! I've got news for you! You can't! You hear me?! Yeah. that's right! You go up... go up to your... your room... young man! Now!" She slurred, hardly able to catch her words, I ignored her, and entered Gemma's room without knocking.

"Harry, what's--" I cut her off, "Gemma, I'm going away for awhile, and no, you're not coming with me." I added, as she made to get up, and cut me off, "I love you to death, you know that. I swear I'll be back, she'll be gone again in a few days time. I'll still be getting my schooling, and you know where to find me if you need me. I don't know where I'm going, but I can't be around that filth anymore." I concluded, and walked up to wrap my arms around her.

She hugged back, tightly, almost like she wouldn't let go.

"Harry, let me come.." She pleaded, but I shook my head, gripped her tighter, then let her go. "I can't do that, Gem. You need to stay here, and don't follow in my footsteps, get through school, you need it more than I do. I'll keep in touch, don't worry. I'll be back. You're a Gem, remember that. You can get through anything." Tears filled her eyes, and I pulled her towards me again, planting uncountable kisses on the top of her head.

"I love you, Harry.." She said through sobs, "Gem, please don't cry, I'll only be gone awhile, I'll always be reachable, you're going to make me cry!" I tried to look away, I didn't want to cry. Not yet.

"Please just be strong, I won't be gone for too long, once she leaves, I'm back. I promise." I confirmed, and she shook her head, "What if she doesn't leave. I don't wanna deal with her without you." 

"Gem, this isn't a movie, you'll be fine. I promise." She looked at me as I pulled back to head out.

"But Harry.. where would you go?" She asked, stepping forward, almost as if she wanted to reach out, stop me.

I shrugged, "No clue, I might know a place." I kissed her head again as she came closer, then I left the room, heading to mine across the hall. 

"I can't stop you from leaving, I know that. But you've always been the strong one, I can't do it without you." She said from the doorway, I reached my closet and pulled out a large black duffel bag, "You've always been strong, Gem. You've just never seen it. It'll come out." 

She didn't respond, or comment as I started pulling clothes at random and shoved them in the bag. I zipped it up, making a loud noise in the silence, and walked across the room. 

She stood at the door, obviously contemplating whether to move or not, but in the end, she shifted aside, and led me down the stairs. I grabbed Louis' favourite jacket, gave her a tight, quick squeeze, and let her go.

"Promise to keep in touch." She warned, and I nodded, smirking, "I promise." 

Just then, our mother came around the corner, "Don't you think I'm just gonna let you walk out of here. The minute your feet walk past that door, don't even think about coming back!" She threatened, but I just rolled my eyes, and opened the door, the chilly nights wind crept in on us, Gemma shivered.

She seemed a little more hasty as to letting me go, "If I find out that you even laid one hand on Gemma, you'll get it, you hear me?" I said, and her cackling laugh filled the foyer, "You stupid boy, I'm your mother, don't you talk to me like that." She half yelled, coming towards me. 

I backed up until I stepped out into the cold nights air, and she clenched her teeth, "This girl is mine now, you're the one leaving her! Don't come back either, filth!" She screamed, before grabbing hold of Gemma, throwing her into the house, and slamming the door in my face.

"Gemma, don't let her control you, I'll always be there!" I screamed into the closed door. I heard the thumping of Gemma's feet as she ran up the stairs, and my mothers shrill screams as she yelled up after her, Gemma not saying a word back.

What have I done? I just left Gemma alone.

Hopefully she'd leave, soon. I needed to protect Gemma, but first, I needed to get out of these cold. But where can I go..? One look at my jacket gave me the answer, and I was soon speeding down the road, leaving my life behind me.


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is triggered by alcohol abuse or child abuse I wouldn't really continue. & I can't say it's TERRIBLE but it's still present in this book. x

I sped down the long, twisting highway, unsure, and confused. I had really just left Gemma to fend for herself, against that woman, that woman that calls herself our mother. I banged my hands against the steering wheel, angry, unable to care and control.

"Ugh!" I yelled aloud, & squealed my car into the a parking lot, tiny, but good for now. I grabbed the bag and jacket that I had not yet put on, and exited the car. I looked around me, then, and widened my eyes at where I ended up.

I was literally driving for hours! Did I drive in circles? Did I subconsciously come here? I didn't know what what happening, all I knew was that I just ended up parked once again, out in front of the park. Our park. 

I sighed, and dragged my jacket on my body, and slung the bag over my shoulder. 

"What now?" I muttered to myself as I slowly walked over to the swing set. Somehow I always ended up here, and I didn't know what to do now that I was here. 

I jumped up as suddenly as I sat on the swing, and turned around. I squinted at the spot where Louis disappears every time I drop him off, or we say goodbye. What was around that bend? I was actually thinking about coming here, but I never actually meant to. He always just showed up. 

Should I wait, and see if he'll come? But why would he show up randomly? He wouldn't, Styles. Get yourself together, and go over there. Maybe he lives around the bend, and he can take me in for the night, until I find another place to stay.

I gulped, and walked through the swing set, gripping my bag tighter towards my body, and zipping up the jacket. As I got closer I noticed shrubs, and lots of them, they were literally almost blocking the entrance. Why did Louis never say anything about his home, or where he came from. Or even his family. I didn't know if he had any sisters or brothers. Or even parents. 

I slipped through the tiny opening, and came to a clearing, but forest spread out evenly on the other side, and I jogged to the forests edge, and almost immediately as I entered, there was a gate. Extremely high, and wide, I didn't see the ends to it. 

I reached for the handle, and was just about to grip its cold medal, when it swung open, knocking me to the ground. I felt the heat run through my nose, and cussed under my breath. Bloody nose.

"Hey, don't you watch where.." I was cut off.

"Harry?" A high, but familiar voice piped up. 

"Louis..?" I asked, standing up, holding my nose tightly. 

"Oh no, I gave you another bloody nose." He half smiled, and looked down. I chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Where are you headed?" I asked, insanely curious. 

"To find you actually. Somehow you always ended up here." He chuckled, shrugging, and stepped ahead, shutting the gate firmly behind him. I caught a glimpse of a tall building before my view was cut off by the wooden gate, and Louis' stare.

"To find me? Why? How did you know.." I trailed off, and he held up a small silver cellphone. "Gemma called me.." He stated, pocketing the phone.

"Aah, I should have expected her to, what did she-" 

"Tell me? Just about everything. I know you need a place to stay." He looked around, down, and up, anywhere but at me.

"Yeah, anywhere you know?" I wondered, and he hesitated, looking behind him swiftly, then shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry, Harry.. I don't know anywhere." He stated, but I wasn't buying it.

"You don't have a place for your ol' bud Harry here?" I teased, he half smiled, but shook his head in answer. 

"Then where do you sleep?" I asked, seriously curious now. "In a bed." He stated, no joking on his face.

"Louis, what's wrong? Is there something you wanna tell me?" I asked quietly, he acted like he didn't hear me. "Louis, I told you my secret.." I started, and he backed up towards the gate.

"Tell me yours, Louis.." I whispered, and he shook his head, "I can't Harry. I'm sorry, I can't. I really can't." 

"Please," I begged, stepping towards him, so we were almost inches apart, our noses could touch with one simple movement, "please Lou. Don't you trust me?" I whispered, his hot breath rolled onto my lips. 

"I.." Louis started, but trailed off, and gulped. Clearly distracted by my closeness. 

"Harry, I.." He paused again. My eyes trailed to his lips as he spoke, and lingered there as he stuttered, and licked his lips. Almost instinctively, impossible to deny, controlling, even, I leaned in. My eyes fixed directly on his, and he only looked at my lips, eager, willing. 

I inhaled deeply, then stepped back. Keeping my face as straight as possible, and trying to stand as firm as I could, as to resist the temptations of leaning over again, I looked down, and whispered, "I understand. I'm sorry." I backed up, and twisted on my heels to start through the forest again.

I got about halfway towards the clearing when I heard thuds behind me, getting louder and louder as they got closer. I turned around to face a jogging Louis, "Okay, you can stay. But let me explain first." 

***

He pulled open the gate, pausing, as if rethinking, but shaking his head and pulling it all the way through, with some struggles. 

I followed him through the gate, and he let me go ahead, turning behind me and shutting and locking the gate again. I faced the tall building, but all I saw was the brick cladding and the shingles that lined the roof. What I saw now seemed too different to even be the same building.

We were behind what looked like the oldest building ever made, there were two giant dumpsters right ahead, which told me we were behind the building, probably somewhere we weren't supposed to be. The buzzing of the flies got louder as we approached the dumpsters, as well as the smell got stronger. I coughed, and Louis almost looked a deep shade of red. 

I wanted to tell him it was okay, but I couldn't keep my mouth open long enough to get a gust of air. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the lighter area, and as he kept going, I heard cars and kids squealing. 

He pulled me towards the corner, then stopped to face me, "Before you think of anything too rash, I'll tell you right now, I live in a foster home, run by strict, and I mean strict men and women. I'll explain the rest upstairs, but right now, we need to go around the front. They won't let you in if they don't see you, and you don't want to know what they'll do if they find you first." He gulped, and reached for my arm ahead, but I gripped his hand instead. 

His arm twitched, but he took it gladly, squeezing, then pulled me ahead again. Seconds later as we neared the front, he slipped his hand from mine. I urged to pull it back into mine, but let him lead me up the stairs, passed the many staring children and preteens. 

"Louis, how do you normally enter and exit?" I whispered the minute the door shut behind me, and we were alone in a long corridor, filled with countless rooms. 

"There's a little hole out back, I sneak out sometimes from there." He whispered back. I smirked, rebel. 

"How come you don't just move out, I mean, you're old enough." I said, and he shushed me, telling me he'd explain everything upstairs. I nodded, but silently groaned, the waiting seemed like forever already.

Louis knocked on the farthest door, it echoed loudly in the silent hallway, a faint woman's voice issued from behind the steel-like door, "Enter." I shivered, her voice sounded so cold. 

He pushed open the steel door, and gripped my hand softly again for mere seconds before letting it fall back to my side. 

I gulped as I entered, staring through her cold eyes were like staring into my mothers. She seemed strict, as she was wearing her hair in the tightest bun I've ever seen, it must be giving her headaches. Her grey dress shirt and skirt didn't match with the grey tights and tap like shoes she had on. 

I winced as she glared at me, looking away,and instead at Louis as he swallowed nervously. 

"Madame Marie, good evening. I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Harry here." He gestured towards me and I flinched, but nodded towards her, "Evening Madame." She glared, but didn't nod back, only to Louis.

"Very well, what brings him here?" She questioned, and I was glad the attention was off of me for the time being. 

"Listen, I don't ask of much, but I just wanted to tell you, he's going through... a bit if a rough time right now, and he really needs a place to stay." He almost whispered, hardly daring to look her in the eyes. What was with this woman? She was only as thin as Louis himself, if anything, she should be scared of him. 

"What are you implying, Tomlinson?" She barked, and he gave a tight jump, then took a tiny step back. 

"If he could just stay the night, he would be gone as soon as we left for school tomorrow morning, and that would be it." He spoke very quietly, as quiet as he could get without whispering. 

She didn't say anything, just looked at me from head to toe. Her eyes went to slits, her mouth copying the movement, but it didn't need to move much. She grunted, and looked back down at her papers she was examining before we entered. 

Louis exhaled, and nodded towards her, backing up towards the door, taking my arm and hurriedly shoving me out of the door. "Before she changes her mind, let's get outta here." He winked, and I let him grip my hand and pull me out of the room, through the hallway, and down a flight of stairs. 

"Tell me about this. I want to know more about you, Louis." I asked, he shushed me, and walked a little faster down a hallway filled with rooms. 

"I'll tell you everything once we get in the room." He whispered back. I nodded. 

He didn't go down another flight of stairs, instead, he pushed open a door at the very end of the hall, and pulled me through it. I expected there to be more stairs and hallways, but as the door shut behind me, I realized this was his bedroom.

The walls were painted a dark blue, and the furniture was a very old, ugly kind, probably handed down to every kid that stayed in this room. The room smelled like lavender though, so I knew he tried his best to take care of it, but as I glanced around at the empty walls, and the red curtain hovering over the window, blocking out the evening light, Louis' face turned towards the ground.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "How long have you been here, Lou?" I asked, and his face lifted to look at me, "Ever since I was around 7 or 8. I knew my parents once, I loved them very much, and I really thought they wanted me. But they rather enjoyed my sister Lottie's company rather than my own. 

"It's quite sad really, I wasn't a very needy child, I was extremely nice and friendly to the other kids that lived near us. But one day they didn't come back from work, and my sister didn't show up at the little corner store where we met after school." He sighed, and sat down on the mattress, which was placed on the floor.

I sat down next to him, urging him to continue, "So I went home, completely alone, and when I showed up, I couldn't even get in. I knocked and knocked. Finally Lottie opened the door, I was relieved at first, silently happy that she was okay, she meant everything to me. I walked in asking where she was, and why she didn't show up. She started crying and hugged me. I didn't know what was going on, so I hugged her back, assuring her I was okay, and I was glad she was.

"The rest happened so fast. Mother came around the corner, must have heard her sobs, she ushered her out of the room immediately. I tried to follow but my father came around the corner next, where they disappeared, and he picked me up and brought me to the kitchen. I was so young.." He started breathing heavier, and I pulled him close to me, I wanted to tell him not to continue, but I wanted to know, I wanted to help.

"I'm sorry, I already started, I can't stop now.." He paused, then took a deep breathe, continued, "he placed me on the floor beside three bags, later I found out they were full of my clothes. He didn't think I'd come back. He was hoping I'd stay there until the social services showed up with my stuff to take me away. He tried to keep me away from Lottie.

"They were supposed to arrive any minute, so he explained to me that I was going to a new home, where there were other kids my age to get along with, and I'd have a lot of fun. I didn't understand any of it. I was so confused. 

"The services showed up minutes later, they grabbed my bags and tossed me in the back of a long black car. Lottie tried to come with me, but my parents grabbed her back. They couldn't look at me, no matter how much I screamed at them to look at me, look at me, tell me this was just a stupid joke, a stupid prank. It wasn't funny anymore.

"I've been here ever since, nobody took me, nobody wanted me. I remember watching my parents pull Lottie back in the house, she tried to follow the car, she tried so hard. I miss her so much.

"I became rebellious, I got all these tattoos and piercings, and treated everyone around me like shit, because that's all I've ever known." He finished, his voice cracking with every remaining word. I pulled him into my arms as he started to sob, letting him ruin my shirt. I didn't care. Louis has been through too much, and whatever it took, I was going to help him.

I was going to help him find Lottie.


	9. chapter nine

I let Louis let it all out, I didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle. Louis expressed the silent sobs he seemed to have been holding in for years. He subconsciously moved closer to me where we sat on his mattress, and I "subconsciously" placed my arms around him.

It felt right. 

Should it feel so right?

My mind went elsewhere as Louis cradled me, the silent whimpered escaping his mouth. I thought about my sexuality, and what would happen if I came out openly as bisexual. I bit my lip as Louis' sobs turned to heavy breathing, and then went silent. 

I didn't think anything would really happen, but I didn't want to lose Louis, if coming out involved that, then I wouldn't. What if he thought it was a sin or something? What if he got disgusted by the sight of me, and never wanted to see me again? 

I shuddered just thinking about it. 

I came back to reality just as Louis was pulling himself off of the floor, and into a standing position. I gave him a questioning look. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." He whispered, looking towards the ground.

I stood up, and towered over him, yet his eyes didn't leave the wooden tiles. "Louis, you have no reason to apologize. It's a wonder you've walked around this long without letting it all out," his frown faltered, turning into half a smile, "hey," I put my finger under his chin, and pulled it up towards my face. We were inches apart again, and my heart dropped to the floor and into my feet, "don't apologize, okay?" I smiled, and his returned one was ground crushing, heart stopping. I almost didn't reach back down for my heart, it was too far now.

It was soaring above the house, above the streets, above the clouds, above everything. It soared around Louis, and that was it. 

His eyes were like the bluest of oceans, yet green pushed its way through towards the middle and stood out among all. I smiled as I gazed into his eyes, and his eyes trailed along my face down to my lips where the smile lay. 

"Is there something funny?" He questioned, and I chuckled, shaking my head, staring deep into his eyes. "No, it's just you have really nice eyes." 

"Thank you.. I never get told something like that." He murmured, blushing and breaking the gaze.

I broke away from his face, and looked around at his bare arms, the tattoos really stood out, but they were almost invisible to me now, all I saw was Louis.

I gazed back up, happy to be looking at his face again, and gathered my strength to look at his pierces, saving the eyebrow one for last, so I could have a reason to look back into his eyes.

"They see what's on the outside, but they don't look hard enough. They miss the beauty." I whispered, his cheeks flushed a bright red again, but he didn't look away from my eyes this time.

"Your eyes are very green, and very beautiful." It was my turn to burn. My face felt hot, but I kept my eyes on his, "Thank you, Tomlinson." I winked, and his eyes faltered, hiding a smile. 

We were inches apart, closer than I've ever been to someone in a long time, my heart stuttered, and my body tried to move, but my heart kept me where I stood, like it was the right path, it was where I'm supposed to be at this very moment.

I could feel his breath on my neck, with every breath he took, my heart sped up a little faster. My eyes traveled down his face, towards his lips, but seconds later they were on his eyes again. I saw his eyes flash, like they were doing the same thing mine were.

My hands strayed in the air, unsure about where they were headed. I let them hang to my sides, and leaned in closer to Louis, my mouth next to his ear. 

"Are you okay, now?" I whispered. He chuckled, and whispered back, "I sure am, Styles.." he seemed like he wanted to say more, but bit his tongue. I smirked, and stepped completely back from him, trying to hide the smirk from him, and sat back down onto the mattress, leaning against the wall with my hands behind my head. 

His breathing stopped, then started again as he found my gaze. He eyed my smirk, was that a sad look in his eyes? It disappeared before I could see for sure.

He mumbled something, then smiled to himself, settling himself on the large bed beside me. I didn't hear it, but I would have sworn it sounded like, "Tease." 

I laughed loudly, "What was that, Lou?" The smirk was back, and more profound than ever. 

"I didn't say anything." He smiled, but looked down, trying to hide it. 

"Monkey see, monkey hear." I told him, he bit his lip, but didn't answer. 

I sighed and leaned forward towards him again, "You okay?" I whispered, he didn't respond, so I impatiently placed a hand on his arm, "Louis?" 

"I was thinking.. about those guys, that beat me up.." He whispered back, not looking at me. 

Anger surged through me, wait until I see them. "Why?" I asked, and he shook his head. "You won't ever see me the same. Nobody gets it." 

"I have a feeling I will." What if he was Bisexual, just like me? Of course I would see him the same, he didn't know how much I would see him as just Louis, even after he's told me. 

"Louis, why did they beat you up?" I whispered, catching his eye. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, he didn't shake off my hand, instead, he almost leaned into it. 

"They found out, I don't know how, I've never told a soul, not one person knows, not one person at all. They were yelling and screaming it, "Fag! Nobody likes gay-boys!"" He held back a sob, and I rubbed his arm, unknowingly. 

"They beat you up because of who you're attracted to?" The anger rushed through me again, and I stood up, pacing around the room. Finally I cried out and punched the wall nearest me. My fist rebounded, and I felt fresh cuts on my knuckles.

"Harry, what's wrong? It's okay! It's not a big deal!" He tried to assure me, and stood up. He wasn't scared of me when my temper rose, almost everyone else was. 

"No, it's not okay, and it IS a big deal. Was it that jerk who yelled out to you that day, that jock?" I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly. Louis approached me, "You don't feel any different towards me? Not even a little bit?" I heard the hope in his voice, and the anger disappeared as fast as it had came. 

"No, of course not, Louis. Why would I?" I spoke evenly now, as if I didn't just punch a wall, or scream and growl. 

"Everyone else does, it's like it's a curse, a sin above all men." He said, shrugging. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. Should I tell him about me? I knew now that he wouldn't judge me for who I am, but the words wouldn't come out. I wanted to tell him with all my heart, but I didn't know how.

Instead, "You shouldn't care about what everyone else thinks, you should care about what YOU think, and only you. If you're happy, then by God you're happy, and if you like men, then for hell's sake's, you LIKE MEN. If you want to walk around and kiss a guy instead of a woman, then dammit, you do it." I towered over him again, and he smiled as he looked up at me. 

"Thank you Harry.." He looked down, and I could faintly see the red on his cheeks. I smiled, and shrugged, "Anytime." 

"Some people even think it's contagious." He laughed, rolling his eyes to himself. He seemed so much happier now that he told me what was on his chest. I took the opportunity gladly, and placed my hand on his cheek, cupping one side of his face. 

I bit my lip, and pretended to be thinking, "I don't feel anything. Should I feel a power surge through me or something?" I chuckled, and he smiled from ear to ear, I felt the movement on my hand, but didn't move it away. He placed his hand on top of mine, and stared for awhile, before shaking his head, "Your hands are very large." He commented, and I laughed loudly.

"I've never heard that one before." I said sarcastically, he stuck his tongue out at me. I removed my hand, and crossed my arms.

I could tell he was glad he got that all out of the way, he seemed suddenly happier, and more eager to do... anything. 

"Do that again, you'll see what happens to it." I threatened him, he raised his eyebrows, and stuck his tongue out again. 

I lunged at him, he gave a shrill shriek, and tried to raise his hands towards his face, but I was too quick, and his arms were pinned to his sides. 

I was laying on top of him now, he was stuck, and I was quite comfortable. 

"You know, I think this is a nice resting place, maybe I'll sleep right now." I smiled, and laid my head down on his chest, fake snores pouring out of me. He struggled underneath me, but I stayed put, I was much stronger. 

"Harry, you can't stay there forever." He said smugly, I laughed, "You think I won't fall asleep right here?" 

"Honestly, yes I do." He laughed, and used all his strength to push me off, I rolled my eyes when I didn't budge, and rolled off of him myself. He gasped and sighed, "I'm strong!" 

"Ha, yeah, that's it!" I winked, and he looked away. 

I bit my tongue, "Louis, there's something I should really tell you.." I said, trying not to break my gaze on him, but the minute he looked back at me, curiosity written all over his face, my eyes departed, and I looked toward the ground.

All humor gone from my voice, all playfulness away for now, I sat up, and leaned against the same wall, and said it all in one big breath, "I really hope you won't mind, but I honestly think you won't, because of what you already said, but Louis, I'm Bisexual." I inhaled deeply, and tried to look at him.

It was silent, Louis didn't respond. I looked up, and he was smiling, "Louis, what-" I was cut off, but not by voices, by Louis' lips crushing against my own. 

Our lips moved perfectly, completely free together, they were two puzzle pieces. Shock ran up my spine, but I didn't pull away. His lips were soft and warm, his tongue moved with mine. I felt unable to push away. 

So I kissed him back. Once he noticed I wasn't going to push away, his hands ran through my hair, he tugged. 

I swallowed a moan from the hair pulling, but was unable to swallow the next, it came out with flying colors, but he only tugged harder. 

He pulled away, gasping for air, "If you wanna kiss a guy instead of a woman, then dammit, you do it." He used my own words against me and I smiled, his returning one returned my heart, exactly where it was supposed to be. 

 

With Louis.


	10. chapter ten

The next morning I awoke with Louis shaking me, "Are you always so hard to wake up?" He teased, and I responded groggily, "Yes." 

I glanced to the clock on the mantel, "Why are we up so early? It's only six." I asked, rolling over. He pulled me back over on my back, "Because it's going to take awhile to walk to school." He answered. 

I rolled my eyes, "Louis, you don't actually think we're going to WALK, do you? I do have a car, you know." He paused. "Oh. Yeah." He was completely dressed, tying the laces to his shoes. He slowly took them off one by one, and sat on the floor beside the bed.

"Louis, where did you sleep last night?" I asked. I wasn't getting back to sleep now. 

The last thing I remembered was kissing him, and butterflies shot through my stomach at the thought, then we talked, then I fell asleep. I knew I fell asleep before him, because he was playing with my curls. He couldn't get over them, he thought they were magnificent. 

"On the floor." He looked down towards his hands, and I followed his gaze. He was sitting on a bunch of blankets layered on the floor to act as a bed, a single pillow lay at the head. I sat up on the comfortable mattress I occupied.

"Louis, why? I don't have cooties you know." I said, he looked back up towards me, "I know, but you're the guest, you deserve to be more comfortable." He shrugged. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't have done that.. you should have woke me up, or at least slept beside me, this is a large mattress." I told him, shaking my head, and running a hand through my hair.

"It's no problem, really. I never have guests, it's nice," He smiled, and I couldn't help but return it. 

He didn't mention the kiss, but I was urging to, I wanted to know why he did it, and I couldn't lie to myself, I wanted him to do it again.

He looked down towards the makeshift bed he sat on, "About last night.. I hope I didn't scare you away or anything.." He whispered, and I smirked, moving towards him, "No way." 

I could see a faint flush forming on his cheeks, "But what does it mean?" I asked, moving back to my position on the mattress, he shrugged, "I don't know.. I just really wanted to do it, I thought at the moment, that it felt so right." 

"And was it?" I whispered, he looked back up, smiling. Then he nodded, "Oh yeah." 

"Would you ever do it again?" I asked, unable to look away, although I was dying to, scared of his reaction. 

He shrugged, then slowly leaned in towards me, my heart sped up, beating louder and louder, then he stopped, inches from my mouth, "You'll have to find out." His breath warmed my lips, making me shiver. 

"And you call ME the tease!" I commented as he pulled back. He just laughed, and crawled back into his position on his blankets.

He glanced towards the clock every now and then, when it happened the third time in ten minutes, I rolled my eyes, "Lou, we literally have over an hour until we have to be there." I said, and he sighed, "I know, but I don't want to miss Chem. I have a test." 

"Relax, you won't miss it. How about I coach you while we wait?" I asked, and he nodded gratefully. 

We spent the next forty minutes going over his Chemistry notes, and testing him on what he knew. He was excellent, he really had nothing to worry about. "Louis, you're great at this, you're going to do fine, trust me." I said as I put the last sheet of notes to the side.

"Thanks Harry!" He looked towards the clock again, and gasped, making me look up and follow his eyes. It was nearly bell! I jumped up, and rushed over to the closet where my shoes and shirt lay on the floor. 

I tossed them on quickly, Louis paused as I pulled my shirt over my head, "Louis, don't pause now!" I said, he shook his head and rushed towards the door, clicked the lock, and rushed out into the hall. 

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his forgotten phone, my own, and locked the door behind me. He met me at the gate out back, "In a hurry?" I teased. 

"Harry!" Was all he could muster before rushing out of the gate ahead of me. I chuckled as I picked up my pace rushing through the park, and across the parking lot to where Louis stood outside waiting. 

I raised my arm to unlock the car as I was rushing towards it, but then paused, "Harry, why the hold up? We're in quite a hurry!" He gasped. 

"You gotta kiss me again first." I whispered, smiling at him. No smirk this time. His eyes widened, and he hesitated, but rushed around the car towards me, and hit me with full force. 

His lips nearly knocked me over, cold this time from the morning chill, but soft never the less. My heart warmed, and as he was still attached to me, I clicked the button to unlock the car. 

But he didn't pull away, like I expected once the locking noise was heard, instead, his hands tangled in my hair, tugging and pulling, his lips moved with me aggressively, nothing like the softness from last night. 

He finally pushed away, his hands slipped from my hair. He smiled, "How's that?" then hopped over to the other side, and got into the car. 

It took me a few breathless moments until I finally got into the car, and we made our way down the long winding highway to another day of surprises. 

***

Last period of the day, and I had an off class, great. See, normally I would be gone from this school in a heartbeat, but since Louis was here, and also was too brain-dead to take an off class, he was stuck in class, so I wandered the school, looking for something, anything to distract myself from thinking about him.

But I couldn't help it.

What were we now? Friends.. with benefits? 

I couldn't think of Louis that way, honestly. I saw him as Louis, the footballer, the perfect guy with just the right amount of personality and sass, and the guy with the heart on his sleeve. 

I wandered into a large band room, shutting the door behind me, I placed my bag to the side, and picked up a lonely looking guitar. I started singing, uncaring, something to do..

"Tell me if I'm wrong / tell me if I'm right / tell me if you need a loving hand, to help you fall asleep tonight.

"Tell if I know / tell me if I do / tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to.."

Clapping sounded from behind me, and I almost dropped the guitar in my haste to get up. I slowly placed it back down on its stand, and reached for my bag beside me. 

"Going already? I just wanted to tell you how amazing you were." A high, very high, female voice sounded behind me. I put my hand on my neck, something I always did when I was embarrassed or nervous. 

"Uh.. yeah, thanks." My voice sounded so far, but she didn't seem to notice. She walked closer to me, I reflexively took a step back, she noticed that, and frowned. 

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Richards." She held out her hand, and put the most flirtatious smile on her face as she could muster, flickering her eyes at me, and showing teeth as well as tongue? How do girls even do that??

I took her hand, "Harry." I nodded, and dropped her hand, backing up towards the door, "Nice to meet you Harry, unknown last name." She giggled loudly, I squinted my eyes and resisted the urge to cover my ears. She got closer to me, until we were the normal talking distance apart.

"Styles.." I whispered shyly, and she giggled again, "That's such a cute last name, goes well with you, Harry Styles." She cooed. I backed up, uncaring if she noticed this time, and grabbed my bag, wrapping it around me in one fluid motion. 

"Sorry, but I kinda.. uhh, I kinda have to head home now.." I told her, motioning to the door, she shook her head, "Oh, that's too bad, I was kinda hoping we'd get to know each other a little more." She reached out and made an attempt to touch my curls, I dropped to the ground, and skidded out from her grasp, rushing out of the door as fast as I could.

"It was nice meeting you, Harry! I'd like to see you again!" She called out as I rushed through the empty hallways. Great, an unfriendly acquaintance. Looks like I'll be spending the rest of the hour in my car..


	11. chapter eleven

I didn't tell Louis about Chloe Richards. I didn't want to. I never really planned on seeing her again, ever. I didn't think it'd hurt Louis, because I didn't think he had feelings for me as strong as mine were. It broke my heart, but I didn't want to scare him away. To make less fuss for me, and make myself less tempted to kiss him all the time, I reasoned with him about football.

"Louis, try out for football." I said the minute he had gotten in the car that afternoon. He sighed and tossed his bag in the seat behind him, "If that's your way of convincing me to try out, it's not very good." I decided to play with his emotions a little, so I glanced around me, the lot was completely empty. 

I leaned in and let my hot breath tickle his neck, "Try out for football, Louis.." I breathed. I heard his intake of breath, and then the slow outtake as he tried to even his breathing.

"I was right, you are an awful tease. The ladies must love you." I shivered, thinking about Chloe. I didn't want to think about her, so I focused back on Louis, "Please?" I whispered against his neck, and then pulled back to see his face. 

He sighed again, "I'll think about it!" I smiled widely, but he pointed a finger at me, "Don't get your hopes up, Styles!" He warned, but my smile stayed put. 

He would try out, I know he would. I only have 3 more weeks to convince him.

***

I dropped Louis off at the park, and he watched me pull away. The minute I was away from the park, I sped up towards the bigger part of town, the city hall and the banks. Pulling over into a side street, I stopped in front of a large building. Its white bricks gleaming in the afternoon sun, its bright windows sparkled against the roads. 

I took a deep breath, then got out of my car, locking it as I walked. The large letters at the top read, 'CITY HALL'. There had to be something I could go off of in here.

I pushed open the large door, a man in a dark grey suit walked passed me. He didn't even give me an eye for an eye. A teenager walking through these doors wasn't common, but it wasn't noticed when it did happen.

I walked through the large foyer, my feet clicked on the tile loudly. The man at the front desk beamed at me, way too happy to be sitting there.

"Hello there, sir, what can I do for you today?" Even his voice make me sick. 

"I'm looking for Archives, or maybe a birth certificate, an address, phone number, parents number, of a girl named Lottie Tomlinson." I leaned down towards the man, scared of anyone overhearing.

"We don't give away that type of information. Sorry, have a nice day." The man continued beaming as he looked back down towards his computer screen. 

I cleared my throat, and the man looked back up towards me, "Hello, what-" 

"Save it," I stated, "I really need this information, someone looking for a lost sister, please. It's important." I begged. His smile faltered, and he looked around him. 

"Look, kid. My job depends on my family, so although you seem like a nice kid, and I know you're desperate, I can't do a thing for you, all I'm saying is, the bathroom is over there." He pointed down a narrow hallway. 

My eyes screwed up in confusion, did I hear him correctly? Why was he telling me where the bathroom was, when I clearly didn't ask? I nodded my thanks, and headed down the hallway to my right. 

It got darker as I went, and I finally came to a door at the end of the hallway, it large white letters it read, "Archives". 

I gasped, the man was giving me a hint, not telling me to go to the bathroom! I glanced around me, no bathroom in sight. 

I looked behind me as I pushed open the door, I could probably get in a lot of trouble for this, but this was for Louis, and I was willing.

I was willing to do anything for Louis. I groaned as I said this to myself, haven't I told myself enough times to not get close to him? Everything was too late now. Nobody was in here as I entered, which I was thankful for, but it was very dark. I squinted as I headed to the far end of the room, hopefully to where the 'T's' were. 

I stopped in front of a random bookcase, the letter on the side read 'H'. A little bit further. Man this room was huge!

I played with my fingers as I walked on, nervousness reaching me, what would I tell her if I did meet her? What would I do? Call her? Go right to her?

Do I just start right with Louis? I gulped as I passed the 'P' bookcase, and the next few just made me want to run backwards and wait for a time when I knew him better, but I knew I couldn't, I've already come so far. 

The giant letter 'T' made itself clear on the bookshelf, and I eagerly made my way towards it. The shelves were littered with boxes and boxes of files and documents and death as well as birth certificates. What was I even looking for? Maybe a parent? I didn't really want to meet his parents, just his sister, just his sister would be seeing Louis again. By the sound of his parents, he might run from me, the pain that would cause him..

I shivered, and continued down the rows and rows, "Ta..Th..Ti.. Ah, To.." I mumbled to myself as I looked down the lists of last names. 

There were three boxes filled with people in this area with their last names starting with 'To'. I sighed and picked up the first box, and placing it on the floor beside me, and doing the same with the next two. I then looked around me to make sure nobody was around, before sitting myself on the floor next to the boxes.

"Well, here we go.." 

***

About an hour and a bit later, I was halfway through the second box, nearing the third, and a long name caught my eyes. "Tomlinson, Mark. Tomlinson, Johannah". 

I inhaled, and exhaled very slowly before popping the file into my inside jacket, keeping it on hold with my arm, and placing the three boxes back on the shelf. I quickly exited the room, suddenly excited to see what was inside the file.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom!" I called to the guy at the front desk, he winked, and waved to me as I walked outside into the chilly air.

Rushing to my car felt much slower than I intended. But I eventually got there, and was soon back on the road. 

I sighed as I parked at the curb of the park, locking my keys into the position where the heat still stayed on, but the car was off. I knew the car would power off on its own, so I was probably in for a cold night. 

Pulling out my phone, and the file, I quickly dialed my home number. It rang an agonizing three times before Gemma answered, her voice was dull and monotone.

"Gem?" Was she okay?

"Harry!" She screamed, I could hear her rushing up the stairs, the slam of the door as she entered her room. 

"Thank God you called! Oh my, are you okay? Where are you? Where did you stay? Are you coming back?" She rushed out all of her questions at me, and I chuckled, "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you. I'm nowhere in particular, I stayed at Lou's, and.. no. Sorry Gemma. Is she gone?" 

There was hesitation before she answered, "No, she's still here, been here since you left. I don't think she's leaving anytime soon, please come back? It's brutal here! She's making me clean the toilets with a toothbrush!" She wined, I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Gemma. I really am, but only a little bit longer and you're of age. Then we can escape her, and everything, together." I whispered, fingering my jacket. 

She sighed into the receiver, "What have you been up to?" She asked casually, I rolled my eyes, typical Gemma.

"Just doing a little bit of driving, almost ready to settle in for the night. How about you, are you okay, Gemma? Really?" I whispered, I heard her sniffle, which made my heart break.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss you, Harry." She whispered back. 

"Love you." I closed my eyes, wanting more than anything to have her safe and with me. Not her. She sniffled again, more pronounced this time, "Love you more." 

I heard our mother rush up the stairs and bang on the door, Gemma gasped, and sounded frantic, "Oh no, she knows I'm talking to you. I have to go, I don't.. Bye Harry." She whispered, then the line went dead. I snapped the phone shut and cussed under my breath. 

"I should have never have left her.." I ran my hands through my hair, then tried to distract myself with the file.

Opening it, I read the names Johannah and Mark Tomlinson, one daughter, Lottie Tomlinson. No other kids. Anger surged, so they just left out Louis?! I gripped the seats arm, trying to ignore the bubbling of anger. 

Below was birth records, where they were born, times and dates. My eyes flickered around the page until it landed on exactly what I was looking for, an address.

The file was open on the passenger side, and as I read the address again and again for memory, I turned on my car and sped down the road again, making a U-Turn.

I wasn't going to actually go to the door, I really didn't want to come in contact with the parents, my self control wasn't that good anymore.

I pulled into a dead-end street, and glanced at the number beside me once more before scanning the houses. The first thing I noticed about the house was that it was huge, literally giant. Almost like mine, this was defiantly a higher profited street, they had money. 

Why didn't they want Louis? 

I parked on the opposite side of the road. What now? I know where it is, do I just leave? The sky was getting darker. Maybe I should just come back another day. 

But I wanted answers just as much as Louis did.

Unable to wait, I grabbed my keys, and tucked them in my pocket, closing the file and placing it safely inside my cars drawer by the passenger seat, and got out of the car. I walked across the street slowly, deciding on what I should say. 

Taking a deep breath, I climbed up the few stairs of the large home, and trying to hold back the anger that bubbled inside of me, I knocked on the door.

When a couple long seconds passed, I was about to back up off of the porch, and just leave, go back to the park for the night. 

But then the door opened, and my heart stopped. A girl my age, with long blonde hair, answered the door. Her smile was heartwarming, and really beautiful, I was speechless for limited seconds. Her smiled faded.

"May I help you?" Her voice was high, like Louis', which made me smile. He'd be so happy to see her.

"Are you Lottie Tomlinson?" I asked, aware that if her parents were home, they might be able to hear me. 

"Yes, and who are you?" She cocked her head and stepped outside, I breathed a sigh of relief as I backed up to give her more room. 

"What would you say if I had information on your brother? And I know where you can find him, and see him again." I whispered, watching closely to her reaction.

"I'd say you were a complete idiot. My brother doesn't live anywhere near here, he left the family, he didn't want to be with us. He took off with some fake family that probably doesn't even love him. He abandoned us and I never want to see him again." She began to turn around to head back into her home, my shocked face seemed unable to move.

"Wait! No, you've got it all wrong!" I pleaded, and she paused. "I don't know who you are, or where you're coming from, who you work for, but this prank isn't funny. Now get off of my property before I call the police." She threatened, her smile completely gone from her face.

"Please." I begged, and she hesitated, but shook her head, and stepped back inside, shutting the door in my face. I heard the click of the lock. 

My heart sank, her parents had lied to her about everything. She was so young, she never understood. They had told her it was HIS choice to leave, his choice to abandon her. I couldn't believe it. My heart filled with anger and hurt for her. 

As I entered my car again, I couldn't get myself to turn the car back on and warm my freezing body. Whatever it took, I was going to convince her, maybe in time, maybe if I waited a few days, and came at a reasonable hour, anything, maybe she'd sit around long enough to listen.

***

"Harry! Harry, come on! I can literally see your body shaking! What are you doing! Get up!" I heard Louis' voice, and his hand knocking on my cars window, the minute my body was up, it was shaking with the cold. I could literally not keep still. During the night in my car, I had taken off my jacket and tried to use it as a blanket, but obviously that didn't work.

"Harry! You're so cold, open up!" Louis pleaded from outside. I reached over and unlocked the door, my arm quivering, as fast as it had left the cover of my jacket, it was back inside. Louis entered the car and quickly twisted the key. The heat came on, slowly warming everything up. 

"My goodness, are you crazy Styles?! You slept in your car outside!? Why didn't you just come back to the home?" He asked, scooting himself into the backseat where I lay, and shifting underneath me, hugging my frigid body to him.

"Oh! You're.. you.. so warm.." My teeth clattered. I didn't feel so cold as I slept, but obviously my body had felt it. I remember I wasn't able to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. 

He rubbed my arms and back for the heat of the friction. As much as I never wanted to, I scooted out of his hold, "I should take you to school." I announced.

"You're not going?" He whispered. I shrugged, "I think I will, just a little bit late." I went through my duffel bag, and took out a fresh shirt and jeans, and placed them in the front seat. I'd sit on them to warm them up before I put them on.

"Shit!" I smacked my hand over my face as I took a glance at the clock, nearly ten in the morning! "We're already both late!" I sighed, and looked over to Louis.

"Care for a long weekend?" I asked, smiling. His eyes widened as he got it, "You mean skip school? If the foster home found out about that I'd be killed!" 

I scooted closer to him, "Who said they'd find out?" I winked, and his face turned a darker shade of red, "Harry.." 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tucked my head into his chest, "Come on.. what's one day? It's Friday!" I pleaded, he sighed, and I looked up hopefully. He fingered my curls, "Oh, all right, what's one day?" He smiled at me, and I gasped, smiling. 

"That's the Lou we all know and love." He laughed at me, "You mean the Lou YOU know and love." He winked, and I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, finally feeling warmer, but still shivering now and then.

"Hmm.." Louis pondered that for a moment, "You tell me, your idea to have a long weekend." He climbed up into the front with me. 

"Is there anywhere we can go to get warm, and figure out the day from there?" I asked, and Louis smiled. 

"I think I know a place."


	12. chapter twelve

Louis told me where to turn, when to turn. I didn't know this part of town, so my mind went blank the minute we had left the park. 

"Where are we going, Lou?" I asked every now and then, usually he ignored me, or smirked. Eventually I stopped asking, but I was still eager. 

As I turned a left, I thought about where we were. Where did we sit? Are we friends? We've kissed, more than once. Friends don't kiss. 

My stomach shivered and butterflies shot through me thinking about his lips on mine. My mind wandered again to the way his lips felt, the softness and warmth of them as they gently swayed with mine, then the cold, but gentleness of them as they roughly scraped with mine.

"Harry? Hello? You missed a turn!" Louis' hand was moving in front of my face, and I came back to reality. I sighed, "Sorry, Louis. Blanked out for a minute there.." I made a U-turn and headed backwards. He pointed out the turn again then stared at me.

"Thinking about the destination, huh?" He said, I laughed, "Yeah, just wondering where we're going." I lied, then smiled.

He sat up then, "Well it won't be long now. Stop right here." He pointed to a side road, where the road cut off, and went into paths in the woods. Now I was really curious. 

"So it's warm where we're heading?" I asked quietly, and he chuckled, "Trust me, Styles!" 

I wanted to tell him how much I did. But I bit my lip instead.

He held my arm back as I made to get out of the car, "Not yet.." He whispered, then pulled his beanie off, shaking out his hair, then placed it over my eyes, tying it to my head.

"Really?" I asked, laughing, I heard a faint chuckle, "Of course. I'm a kid inside, remember?" 

He got out of the car then, and I did the same, feeling around the air, "Lou, you kinda gotta lead me there!" I heard him rush around the car, "Oh yeah!" 

As much as I wanted to, but couldn't, I mentally rolled my eyes. 

I heard our feet crunching as we walked along the silent forest. The wind was getting chilly, almost like it was going to snow. It hugged our faces as we walked on.

"Are we almost there?" I whined playfully, I could almost hear Louis' eye roll.

"Are you sure I'm the child here?" He laughed, then stopped. "We're here. You can take off your blindfold." 

"You mean your beanie." I corrected, smirking, I felt the lightest of smacks on my arm, and hid my smile. The air around us was really warmer, it was like it was spring, there was no wind, and no chill. 

I took off his beanie and handed it back to him, he placed it back on his head, smiling at me. I looked around at the area we were standing in. We were still in the forest, although it hardly felt anything like it, as there was no wind, but I could hear it far into the distance. 

The trees seemed brighter, their leaves still on the branches, although anywhere else, they were everywhere but. The invisible light seeped through the leaves above us. 

"Well?" Louis whispered, looking around himself.

"It's beautiful. How does the air stay so warm in this area, the leaves, they're still on the trees, and the sun, it's cloudy today. I don't understand, but I don't feel like I have to. I love it. How did you find this?" I whispered back.

I felt like talking too loud would disrupt the nature. 

"I discovered this place as a child, it was always here when I wanted somewhere warm and sacred to be alone. It was always warm, even when it was snowing. It was like magic to me, and it still is. I never have taken anyone here before." 

"Why me?" I turned to him, a hint of a smile playing on my lips. He shrugged, "You're... different, I guess. A little more special than anyone else." He winked, and turned back towards the meadow. I walked forward and he followed along. 

I looked around me more, and my eyes landed on a small house, or a shack, could even be mistaken for a shed, "What's that?" I asked him, pointing towards the building. 

"That's for even when it's cold here. It's nice in there. Come on." He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me along. I didn't object to his touch. 

He bent down and pulled a key out from under the mat, typical hiding place, and pushed into the lock. It clicked, then he pushed it open. 

I gasped as I walked inside. There was a fireplace to the far side, then there was about three or four feet of flooring, the rest was a very large mattress, couch, bed, whatever it can be called! It was huge! Covered in pillows and blankets and everything you could dream about. 

Louis walked over to the fireplace and got a fire going, I was still standing speechless in the doorway. He laughed and pulled me inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Did you.. how did this.." I stuttered, Louis shook his head.

"No, I didn't make it, I don't know who did. I brought everything in though, the pillows and blankets, took them from the home. The telly, the fireplace and the mattress was here already. I just made the place pretty, placing pictures on the walls, warming the place up, making it homey," He smiled then, "didn't really seem like anyone was really using it." 

My mouth was gaping open, Louis rolled his eyes, "Care for a movie?" He asked, I nodded and took off my shoes, meeting him on the mattress.

"Wow, this is amazing. I don't know how I can ever believe you took me here.." I whispered, staring around at the wooden walls. 

"Well, believe it." He smiled, playfully punching me on the arm. I rolled my eyes, coming out of my trance. 

We settled on Ice Age, it was funny, and not too sad. I pushed myself back as he placed it into the DVD slot. He joined me to where I was sitting, shifting unbelievably close to me. I gulped, the friction and energy that sparked when he sat near me was enough to make me explode.

I still didn't know where we were as friends. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't know how. I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be weird. I just wanted to make him happy, and to do anything to do so. But more than anything, I wanted to kiss him again.

He reached in front of us, and pulled the blanket back towards us. For the split second he was shifting above, there was a small area of his back showing. I had to clench my fist to keep from reaching out and touching him, feeling the softness of his skin.

"When's your birthday, Louis?" I asked as the previews played across the screen. He cocked his head at the completely normal, but random question. 

"December twenty-fourth, why?" He answered, smiling.

"Christmas Eve baby." I whispered, slowly turning my head away, avoiding his question. "Harry."

I turned back toward him again, the same smile on my face. He was staring at me, his eyes burning into mine, I couldn't look away.

"Today, I found myself smiling. It was the weirdest and craziest feeling. It's been too long. Way too long. Since it's been real, of course. Since I've actually smiled for a reason," he laughed, shaking his head, "it's driving me nuts, but then I figured out why I smiled, but that drove me.. to the point where I didn't care about anyone else anymore, tired of all the bullshit. I guess it's because, well, it's because the reason is you, Harry." He whispered, looking at my eyes for mere seconds, then ripping them away again to stare at the screen.

My stomach flipped, and my heart ripped its way out of my chest and into Louis' eyes. I lifted my arm up and placed my hand under his chin, pulling his head towards me. His eyes met mine, and at the moment, I lost everything. My feeling, my touch, my hearing, but not my sight, he was everything I could see.

He did the rest for me, he pulled my head in towards his, and the moment our lips met, is like this was the first time. He was my missing puzzle piece, our lips fit so perfectly together that I couldn't see how I'd even met them with others. We moved so perfectly, we just fit. It was everything, he was everything, I was looking for. 

His lips fought with mine, and he was getting rougher, tugging at my hair. I swallowed a moan as his hands played with my hair. My hands gripped his neck, pulling him towards me. I never wanted to let go. If I was going to describe his lips, it would be a novel, there were too many words. 

His throat scratched as a moan escaped his lips, if I kept going, I wasn't going to be able to control my own moans, but pulling back was almost out of question.

I heard the shrill cries of the animated animals on the screen, and that seemed to bring us both back to reality. He pulled away, gasping for air, myself no better. 

His hands still tangled in my hair, his face still only mere inches from my own, he opened his eyes to meet my own, his beautiful green and blue middles burning desperately into mine.

His hand slipped from my hair to land on my neck, his thumb tracing circles onto my skin. I leaned in once more, placing a gentle kiss onto the corner of his mouth, unwilling to pull back as my lips rested, I let him do it for me as his hands left my skin. 

Neither of us said a word, just snuggled back underneath the blankets and focused our eyes back on the screen filled with laughter and snow, although neither of us were watching it.

After even this, my insides still jumbled and mixed together. What were we? 

***

I awoke the next morning sweating to death. Louis' head was on my chest and my arms were wrapped around him. I didn't flinch away. We acted like a couple so much, yet neither of us knew what we really were.

Well I didn't, anyway..

I eased out from under Louis' sleeping form, and slipped on my light brown boots, stepping out into the air

I expected a nice breeze to cool me off quickly, but nothing came, nothing but the steady rush of the wind as it blew around the meadow. I sighed, and stepped out onto the grass. I didn't want to leave Louis, make him think I had left for good. Maybe just a few minutes standing out here would be fine for now.

I settled myself on the bottom step, pulling at my shirts loose strands. I yawned, and realized I didn't notice the time. It was still dark outside, it seemed as if the sun was hardly rising. I groaned, how early was it?

I sighed and stood up again, twisting around to head back into the cabin. Louis and I had slept beside each other peacefully. He didn't even insist on sleeping on the floor again because 'I was a guest'. He didn't even complain. 

After the heated night, Louis had fallen asleep soundlessly to the ending credits of Ice Age, I had watched him for awhile, before drifting off myself. 

I opened the door and almost ran right into a frantic Louis, "Louis, woah, you okay?" I asked as he backed up back into the room, and shutting the door behind me?

He sighed as he stared at me, "I thought you left." He whispered.

I frowned, "I'm sorry, I just woke up really warm and needed a little air. I was only outside. I didn't mean to worry you." I whispered back, stepping towards him. He smiled at me, my favorite Louis was back. 

I smiled back, "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Louis shrugged, "It's still so early, but I have to be back at the home today, if Madame Marie knew I wasn't there last night.." He shivered, and didn't finish.

"Oh, so you're staying there all day?" I asked, my voice going low, he frowned and nodded, "I have to, it's Saturday. Chores." He sighed, crossing the room to sit on the bed. 

I followed him, "I can stay and help if you'd like." He half smiled, "You're sweet, but Madame Marie likes to stand over us and make sure we "wash them good! wash them hard!". He mocked her using, surprisingly, a deeper voice. 

"What does she make you do?" I asked, sitting next to him crossed legged, he turned towards me, crossing his own legs, and resting them on top of mine. He was like a feather, "Wash the floors, toilets, bathtubs, all with a toothbrush, and if you've been really bad, it's your hands." He shivered, recalling memories. 

I shook my head, "We need to get you out of there." I stated, he laughed, "A guy can only dream." 

"I'm serious, why don't you just check yourself out and live here." I motioned to the cabin around us. He pondered that, "I would love to, but it'd be lonely," He chuckled, "not like I really talk to the other kids there, they all think I'm some scary rebellious teenager." 

"Ooohh!" I mocked, waving my hands in the air. His eyes rolled. 

"I don't have places to be, I'd be happy to stay here as long as you need me." I whispered, unable to look at him. His hand reached out to grip mine, "You're too nice, Harry Styles." 

I shrugged, "So is that a yes? You won't go back?" I asked hopefully.

"I have to, but just one more day and I'll see what I can do to get out." He smiled at me, his beautiful teeth shining against the lights. 

I was okay with that, while he was gone, I might be able to work a little bit on getting Lottie to see him again.


	13. chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter i'm uploading until I get some comments. (:

I waved Louis goodbye as I watched him walk through the gate at the end of the park. I sighed as he gave me a smile, then disappeared behind the bushes.

I turned my car around and headed to the known address of his sister. How was I going to get her to listen to me long enough to explain? How was I even going to explain to her? 

Oh hey Lottie, just wanna explain to you about Louis. Your parents kinda didn't want him around, so they shipped him off to a foster home, and I know you had no idea why he was going, and I know they lied to you, and I know, completely, that you want to see him again, and he misses you, and wants more than anything to see you again.

But the thing is, Lottie. He doesn't know I'm doing this, so please, just listen to me with the spot in your heart you know you still have for him. 

I shrugged to myself, that didn't actually sound too bad.. 

I really hoped her parents didn't come to the door, I didn't even want to see their faces. They had hurt Louis so much, I couldn't bare even the thought of seeing them.

I sighed as I parked a little bit of ways from Lottie's home. How was I going to go about this? Wing it? I guess I had to. 

I exited the car into the chilly air. The days were getting so cold. I jogged towards the front porch, and to my surprise, the door opened before I had even reached the steps.

"You're really asking for me to call the cops." Lottie came into view as I neared. I shrugged, "All I want is for you to listen to me, long enough for me to explain, at least." I smiled warmly, and she paused, inhaling deeply. 

"Come on in." She sighed, and I hesitated, completely shocked. That was easier then I thought it was going to be.

But as she entered her home, I didn't wait much longer to follow her.

I shut the door behind me as I entered, warmth hit me, and I exhaled deeply, enjoying it.

"I don't even know your name." She said as I followed her into a family room. She had such a beautiful home, my heart stung as I thought about Louis' living conditions. I still couldn't believe a parent could do such a thing.. 

She sat down on a lovely leather couch, and I followed after her, sitting down on the nearest chair, "I'm so sorry, my name is Harry Styles. Thank you for listening to me." 

She nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm pretty sure you know who I am. I wanna know how." She stated, crossing her legs, I nodded, "Understandable. See, I recently found more about Louis' past, and he told me what happened that day. I'm.. a little bit glad to tell you that the story your parents told you was wrong." 

She raised her eyebrows, "My parents never told this story. As you can see, they're never around, no cars in the driveway, I'm quite alone in this home, I live alone." She admitted.

I was shocked, so they'd left her, too? "Where are they, if you don't mind my asking?" 

"My mum died just last year, she was battling cancer for many years, then it just took her away from us. My dad ended up just leaving. I guess he couldn't handle being alone, but that's okay. I'm well old enough to take care of myself." She nodded, like it was still an extremely touchy subject.

"I'm so sorry Lottie.." I whispered, she shook her head. "I miss them, but I'm glad my mum died smiling." She smiled to herself, I was unable to. 

"Lottie, I want to tell you what really happened that day.." I whispered, she looked back up towards me, nodding. 

"Louis had told me that you weren't there that day, by the little corner store where you always met up after school. He had waited for you, a long time," She bit her lip, remembering, I continued, "he eventually ended up just walking home and you were there, I know you remember that." 

She nodded, "I remember when he came home, I hugged him because I was told that he didn't want to be with our family anymore. He was leaving to live with a nice and rich family. Something we weren't." Her eyes had hints of tears in them.

"I know this is hard for you, but you need to know the real story," I said to her, she nodded, encouraging me to continue, "Well, after he got there, as you probably remember, he was escorted out minutes later in a large black car, his bags were already by the door, do you remember that?" I asked, she nodded, "Yes, he left so soon, I drew him a picture, and I wanted to give it to him to remember me by." She smiled to herself, and I smiled, too. She got up then, and walked over to a very antique looking chest. She pulled open a side drawer, and after a few seconds, pulled out a small folded piece of paper. 

She walked back over to me, and handed me the paper. I curiously unfolded it. She watched me as she sat back down. 

My eyes focused on the paper, it was the drawing she'd mentioned. Very young girls art, the picture contained a girl, wearing a pink dress and holding a flower. Her other hand occupied by a small boys hand. But this was no ordinary boy, this boy was wearing a superheros cape and outfit. The boy was smiling ear to ear, literally, and so was she. It was colored like it was rushed.

"Is this you and Louis?" I asked her, looking up from the picture. She nodded, smiling. I folded it back up and reached my hand across to hand it to her. She shook her head, "Can you give it to him for me?" She whispered. 

I froze, "Really?" She nodded at me, standing up. I did the same. "Are you willing to see him again soon, Lottie?" 

Slowly, but amazingly, she nodded one last time. 

I smiled, "What made you change your mind." I asked, letting her walk me to the door.

"You were right. I should have listened to you the first time. I miss Louis a lot, but I don't know if he'll feel the same way about me." She whispered, I shook my head. "He'd be so excited to see you again." 

She smiled at that, and waved me off. 

Louis was going to love his birthday present. 

***

I sat in the car outside the park for hours, I ended up calling Gemma, which she was very grateful, she wanted me to come home, but she also informed me, with a very sad voice, that she was still there. 

"Why won't she leave?" I had asked, Gemma hesitated, unable to answer. Neither of us really knew, but we both had a feeling it had something to do with my leaving. We had simple conversation until she mentioned homework, and unwillingly, we hung up.

I sighed as I pushed back the seat and settled down for a bit. I jumped when I heard a knock on my window, expecting Louis, I smiled and sat up.

My face fell as I realized who it was, Chloe Richards. I groaned silently as I rolled my window down.

"Hi Harry!" She yelled, I cringed, and mumbled a hello.

"What are you doing at this part of town?" She asked, smiling from ear to ear. I eased out of her question, "I could ask you the same thing."

She just laughed, extremely falsely. I rolled my eyes and didn't laugh with her. She didn't seem to notice my lack of sociable skills, "Well, and I could tell you that I was walking a friends dog." She pointed down to a tiny ankle biter. I leaned over to get a good look. It yapped at me, and I was glad to be safe inside my car.

"That's quite nice, hope you have fun with that." I said, trying to dismiss her.

She smiled, and nodded, "Sure am. Love doing community service, you know? Ever done any?" She piped up, did she ever stop smiling?

I shook my head, and shrugged. She didn't make any other type of conversation right away, instead she just stared at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be walking the dog? I mean, it's probably chilly out there, especially because you're just standing around." I mentioned, wrapping my own jacket tighter around myself.

"You're right, it is pretty cold. Wanna drive me back home?" She asked, a hopeful look loomed in her eyes, I held back a chuckle.

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone, they could be here soon." I told her. It wasn't really a lie. She nodded and shrugged, "I understand. Well, I guess I'll see you around, Harry Styles." She winked and waved as she walked away. The tiny dog yapping and biting at her feet. I groaned and rolled my window back up, why did she always find me?

No matter where I was, it was like she knew. And how did she know it was me in the car? I was leaning down. I shook my head to myself, I probably didn't want to know... 

I wish I had the nerve to ask Louis about where we stood. It was driving me crazy, and always on my mind. I ran my hands through my hair as I leaned down. 

I didn't know if Louis did the 'couple' thing, so asking him might trigger something, for the good, like he'd realize that's what we should be, or the bad, like he'd realize it was only a one time thing and it'd be over. Like a snap of my fingers.

I shivered, but not from my theories, from the cold that surrounded me. I sat up straight. The lightness around me was gone, and so was the heat from my car. Had I fallen asleep? Instead of turning the heat on, I tightened my jacket and got out of my car.

Looking around me, Louis was nowhere in sight. Wouldn't he be here by now? I should go check on him...

I jogged across the park, reaching the gate entrance easily, although it was dark. 

After stepping through, my mind froze, how was I going to get inside? Louis had told me the first and only day I was here, was that he sneaked in and out of a hole in the back? Was it a hole? 

I dropped down to a crouch, and started easing my way down towards the building, and closer to the back where the dumpsters sat. I could hardly recall the smell anymore.

I felt my hands around, unable to see through the darkness, and my hands found a large portrait. It was extremely old and fragile, obviously someone had tossed it back to the trash, but I think Louis was using it as a cover-up for the secret passage. 

I pushed it aside, and gasped. Right in front of me lay a very large hole in the brick wall. Large enough even for me to slide through. I looked behind me quickly before slipping inside and placing the painting back over the hole.

It was so dark in here! How did Louis even get around. Unless he was so used to it that he could just ease through. I gulped as I stepped forward. My eyes adjusted slightly, and I could see the edges of another cover-up maybe ten feet away, straight ahead. Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked forward until I reached the end. I placed my head as close to the exit as possible to hear any possible noises, but hearing nothing, I reached out and slowly pushed the painting aside. 

I found myself in a very dark hallway, and easily five or six feet off of the ground. So Louis had an easy way in and out, put a painting over it and you're set to go. I rolled my eyes as I jumped down, being as quiet as I could. If I got caught, it was all on Louis. I knew that, but I would take the blame easy. He mattered more than a little bit of trouble.

I turned around to slide the painting back in place, uncaring of what it was, I looked away. The painting was of a large barn, with corn fields in the distance, it was beautiful, to say the least.

I was in the exact hallway Louis' bedroom was in. I exhaled, feeling extremely thankful for the silence, darkness, and lack of people.

Easing to the sides, I walked down the hallway to the end. I suddenly felt nervous. What if he didn't want me here? What if he kicked me back out? What if he didn't show because he generally didn't want to?

Taking a deep breath, I twisted the door knob and stepped into his room.

'Oh my God, Louis!" I whispered, shutting the door and rushing to his side. He was laying face down on the floor, instead of his bed, his arms and legs spread out to his sides. He groaned and rolled over. 

"Harry?" He whispered groggily. His eyes flickered, taking in my face. Then he bolted up, his eyes wide. "Harry?" He whispered, louder this time. "I don't understand, how did you get in? If you get caught..! What are you doing here." He pulled me down to sit beside him. 

I chuckled quietly, "You scared me when I walked in, I thought the worst." I confessed, a smile reached his lips.

"Nice to know you care." His eyes faced the floor, then they wandered back up to mine. "How did you get in?"

"The back way. Like you told me. I was waiting at the park, I don't know why I thought you'd show up, I almost.. expected you." I sighed, saying this out loud made me sound really stupid.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I was trying to get out of here, but they just won't let me leave, I've tried everything. But talking to Madame Marie.. that's too scary for me!" He laughed quietly.

"Not for me." I breathed, and he shook his head frantically, "No way." 

I rolled my eyes, "Why not, Lou? I can get you out of here. What if I found you another place to stay?" I pleaded, and he sighed again, crossing his legs on his makeshift bed.

"Because, Harry. Nothing will work. I've tried so much. Another place? You mean that little shack in the woods? That's more for.. you can say vacations. That would never work." 

"Actually, I had another place in mind..." I whispered. He raised his eyebrows, "I'll tell you when I know for sure." 

He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him before he could, "Hey, Louis. Why were you sleeping on the floor?" I raised my eyebrows, and he flushed, looking away. 

"Must have.. slipped off during the night." 

I nodded, "I'm so sure, Tomlinson. Maybe someone was waiting for me to show, huh? Just as much as I was waiting for them." His face turned a beet red, I laughed, playfully knocking him on the arm with my fist.

He yawned then, I nodded my head to myself, "I guess I should let you sleep, it's nearly midnight." I made to stand up, but Louis was quick, he pulled me back down, "I really don't know where you think you're going. You're already here, might as well stay." He smiled at me, it was so heartwarming that I couldn't help but return one.

"On one condition," I said, and he nodded, urging me to continue, "you're not sleeping on the floor." I whispered, he rolled his eyes, "Deal."


	14. chapter fourteen

The next morning, I awoke to Louis grumbling in his sleep, I rubbed my eyes, and stared at him as he frowned. Glancing at the clock, I figured it was a proper time to wake someone, not too early.

"Louis." I whispered, poking his face a few times. His eyes opened, and he looked at me briefly, "What's wrong?" 

I shook my head, "That's what I was gonna ask you, you were frowning and grumbling in your sleep." I told him, he chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. I noticed the way we were sleeping. It was almost like the night in the cabin, except our legs were tangled together now.

I flushed and pulled myself out of his grip, he did the same thing, like we were both thinking the same thing. I was too scared to look at his face.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked, turning towards him, a faint hint of red brightened his cheeks. I tried to pretend to ignore it. 

He shook his head, "Just your average nightmare." He shrugged and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

I squinted my eyes at him, until he finally noticed my stare and met my eyes, "What?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes, "'What?'" I quoted him.

He chuckled and smiled, "Don't worry about it." He said, and I nodded to myself, "I suppose I could not worry about it, or be suspicious as to why you won't tell me." I winked and he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Good one." He praised, I laughed silently. 

"Well?" I asked, he shrugged, "It was.. odd. I just remember waking up here, and you weren't there anymore. I thought it was real." He looked down, I frowned this time. He's dreaming about me.

What are we??

Questions roamed around my mind, questions I wanted so bad to ask, but they wouldn't come out. When I didn't respond, he looked back up at me, "Is that too weird?" He asked, actual fear tightening his voice. I smiled my best, hardly able to with the pain shooting beneath my skin, "Of course not!"

He smiled back, and sighed of relief, "Dreaming about me, now, huh?" I teased, and he rolled his eyes, and turned on his side, his back to me. I smirked to myself, slipping my hand under the blankets and using a finger to run it up and down his back. He shivered, but didn't complain.

Instead he sighed, like he was enjoying the feeling, "I hope this isn't a too weird of a time, but you're a really good friend, Harry." Louis whispered. My insides burst, it felt like I could do anything, jump off a tall building and live to tell the tale!

"So are you." I whispered back. I could see his cheeks move as he smiled. Although he didn't see it, I returned it.

***

October disappeared and November came hitting hard with chilly days and freezing nights. Everything was suddenly a lot colder than I ever remembered, I guess sleeping in a car really doesn't help, either. Louis told me to just stay at the cottage, but it would take me too long to meet him back here to go to school.

He hated it, but he didn't try and push me too much.

Which reminded me, Louis' tryout were cancelled, after trying and trying to make him go, they cancelled the tryouts altogether. Louis seemed a little disappointed, but nobody was as disappointed as I was. 

"You were going to try out, weren't you?" I asked as I drove down the long highway on the way back to the foster home.

"I don't know, to be honest with you, I'm not quite sure about it yet, and a little part of me was glad they were cancelled, but I heard they were going to reopen them in January."

"But why would they do that? I mean it's going to be freezing, you can't play Football in the snow and ice." I shook my head to myself, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Louis nod.

"I know, but they probably would train you for a while, then have a game.. probably in February." He shrugged and sighed.

"Why were you glad?" I whispered, staring at the invisible road ahead of me, "Because I didn't know if I was ready, I can use the extra time." 

"There's no need for you to be nervous Lou, you're an amazing Football player, and you deserve to be on that team." I told him, he hesitated, then spoke so low I had to lean over a few inches.

"What if I don't make it?"

I stopped the car in front of the park, turning it off and sitting back. Then I looked at him, meeting his sad eyes, "Then they would be making the biggest mistake if their lives." I whispered back. 

His smile warmed my heart.

We haven't kissed since that day in the cottage, my lips ached for his warm ones. I had almost slipped a few times around school, but I had held myself down. I had also almost slipped down the wrong hallway as Chloe came down towards me. She didn't see me, which made me forever grateful.

We sat in the car, not speaking, just enjoying each others company. I wanted so bad to kiss him again, but what would he think? What did he think about all of the other times we've kissed? I bit my lip, unsure of what to think. 

"What are you thinking about?" I turned my head to notice he's been staring at me. Probably watching my face turn and twist as I tried to think of a way to kiss him again. 

But I couldn't tell him that!

"Just Football, the weather..." I lied, he smirked, showing he didn't buy it.

"My ass." He scoffed, I laughed, "Oh, that too." 

He smacked my arm, I laughed loudly and tried to dodge him, I failed.

"Harry!"

I shrugged, "What?" I winked, he rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He looked back at me, "Or am I?" He flushed a beautiful shade of red, "Okay, okay, I'm just messing with you." I laughed again, and he joined in.

"Really, tell me what you were thinking about." He pressed, I shrugged, "I already told you, your ass!" 

"Come on, Harry!" He chuckled, clearly uncaring.

"All right, all right. I was thinking about school, Christmas, your birthday." I lied again, hoping he'd buy this one. I tried to make it believable by looking away.

"My birthday?" He gasped, "you better not be planning to get me anything.. big." He said, pointing a finger at me, I smiled, "You'll love it."

"Harry, if it's expensive I'm returning!" He whined, I chuckled, "You can't return this. This isn't the type of thing you can get from a store, and that's the only hint you're getting." 

"You don't have to get me anything at all, I think your friendship plays the part." 

"Stop sucking ass, I'm getting you something." He sighed, "Fine, but I'm getting you something for yours, Styles." I shook my head, "No you're not." 

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Really?" 

I nodded, "Really." 

He laughed at my smiling face, "And why is that?" 

"Because I said so." His face fell, "How come you can get me something and I can't get you anything?" 

"Because I have everything I need." I whispered, and his eyes came back up to mine, they burned into my own. It seemed like the perfect time, but before I could flinch, he turned his head away again. 

I sighed quietly, hoping he didn't hear me. No signs from him showing that he did. I sat up straight again. I turned back to Louis in time to see his head turn away from me. 

Holding back a smirk, I looked back towards the wheel, watching my hands tighten over the back rubber, "I'll probably be sitting in my car for the most part of the day, you know where to find me."

"You're leaving?" He whispered in a heartbreaking tone, I tried to keep a straight face, "I have to, don't I? I don't want to get caught sneaking in or anything." 

"They don't come to get you on weekends, not until Church, which they try and make me attend. Never works. Haven't been there since I was young," he chuckled, "I guess they have stopped trying, they haven't waken me up in years." 

"Weekdays?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm usually gone before they come to get me." 

I nodded and picked at invisible fibers on my shirt. His eyes lingered on me, so I turned my head to meet them, "Do you want me to stay?" I asked, he smiled, and nodded. 

I smiled back, failing to hide the happiness inside of me, "Alright, I'll stay." I smiled again. 

Somehow it was hard not to smile around Louis, it was like was a giant ball of sunshine's and smiles. He literally made me the happiest person alive. 

What did I do without him? Oh, I know. Make everyone around me miserable because I was such a miserable person. All the time. Louis fixed that part up inside of me and made me a better person. I finally stood up to my mother, but making a mistake in the process.

Which reminded me, "Lou, you don't mind if I call someone right quick?" I asked, and he shrugged, "No, of course not."

I thanked him and reached in my coat pocket to grab my phone, dialing Gemma's number and praying she would answer.

Three rings later and I was about to end the call, but, groggy and quiet, she picked up, "Hello?" 

"Gem." I stated and her voice sounded so much more lively, "Harry, what have you been doing, its been like two days." 

"Gem, I'm fine, really. I'm just worried about you. Are you okay?" I whispered, I could feel Louis' stare on me. I tried to ignore him.

"I'm okay, I'd be doing a lot better if you came back. I don't think she's leaving soon, Harry. I'm scared when I come home. She's always here, and I know she leaves to pick up alcohol and party, but she's always here. I don't get it, I need you." Her words stabbed a hole in my heart.

"Gemma, what if I sneaked you out? Got you a place to stay for a bit, until she got fed up and left again, maybe we can have her out for good? I'm almost eighteen you know.." 

She hesitated, "You really think you can get me a place to stay? Harry, if we leave, we're broke. We've got nothing. How can I stay anywhere without money?" She whispered, I could tell she was worried about her overhearing.

"I think I know a place.." I whispered back, flickering my eyes towards Louis, his eyes were understanding, and his lips were smiling. He nodded and I reached out and placed my hand on his face, silently thanking him. 

He leaned into my hand nonchalantly, "Harry, Harry you there?"

I focused back on the phone call, but keeping my hand on Louis, "Yeah, sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that would be great, but how are you going to get me out?" She whispered back, and I paused, "You might have to wait a few days so I could figure something out." 

I could almost see her nod in understanding, "Okay, Harry. Miss you." She breathed. I smiled to myself, staring at the bed covers.

"Miss you more, Gem. Love you." She replied back with an 'I love you', then she was gone. The dial tone sounded in my ear for a few silent seconds.

"You okay, Harry?" Louis whispered, still leaning into my hand, I turned towards him and nodded lazily, "Yeah, just worried about her. I shouldn't have left. Then maybe she'd be gone." I whispered.

He frowned, and reached up to my still hand and gripped it tightly, making circles with his thumb, "You did what was right for you and Gemma, Harry. You never know, maybe you taught her a lesson or two. Gemma is fine, she's obviously a strong girl if she's made it this far. You're doing great." 

I smiled at him, and he returned it quickly, "Thanks Louis." I said, his eyes sparkled as he winked, "What are friends for?" 

I chuckled, "Making fun of, laughing at them, the usual." He rolled his eyes, his hand slipping out of mine, I missed the warm touch almost immediately, "Kidding, kidding." I took the opportunity of his smile to grab his hand back. He paused at my sudden hold, but continued to draw circles on the back of my hand. 

I felt so at home whenever I was with him.

I wonder if he felt the same way about me?

Of course not, you're just a friend to him, just like he'd said. 

But friends don't kiss, do they? I sighed out loud, and when Louis looked up, I struggled for quick words, "Just glad I'm here." I smiled easily, just looking at him made me smile.

I hated having to hide everything from him, my feelings, my thoughts, I wish I could just tell him everything, not be afraid to show him who I am.

But it was so hard when I didn't know exactly what he was feeling. Crazy, stupid, and idiotic me has the hardest and most difficult crush on a boy who probably only sees me as a crazy friend. 

What was I going to do?

It was getting dark by the time we left the car and went back to the foster home. I even stayed overnight, but we left early the next morning, arriving at school before everyone else. Louis and I had much more to talk about now, unashamed of hiding anything from each other. 

Overall, our friendship seemed unbreakable, and that's what killed me the most.


	15. chapter fifteen

Another week flew by, and it was already Friday before I could blink. I've mastered avoiding Chloe, I see her before she sees me, then I'm gone, except for one time.. 

I had another off, and I really wanted to go to the music room again, but that would be where she would be expecting me to go. Bad idea. Instead, I wandered the hallways, something we weren't really supposed to do, but I wasn't going to go sit in a freezing car. 

I stared at my boots as I walked the halls, it was so quiet and big. I've never noticed with the crowd of students rushing about all of the time.

I heard her heels before I saw her, she was humming, and I stopped dead. My plan was to duck inside of a classroom, empty or not. I'd take the punishment happily. 

I turned on my heel and tried to take my business elsewhere, and quickly. Obviously I wasn't quick enough, "Harry!" Her high and preppy voice flowed through the hallway, I stopped. 

Sighing, I slowly turned around, she was rushing towards me as fast as her Jimmy Choo's would take her, "Harry, I thought you had an off today!" 

I bet she has a copy of my class schedule taped up in her room. I shivered, "You guessed right." 

She giggled and trotted along beside me as I started to walk again, "I went by the music room, you weren't there so I started to wander." 

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"Yes, it kinda is.." I was pretty straight forward with her this time, she was really just annoying.. she was interested in me and I could tell, but I didn't know how to tell her my heart was for someone else.

She shrugged, "Sorry." 

"I never see you hanging with anyone around here.." I said, staring straight ahead at the hallway. I saw her head move away from my direction. I turned mine towards her. 

"I don't have any friends." She said, so casually. I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure you do. You can easily make them. I mean, you just walked up to me, well, more like crawled and caressed.." 

She flushed, looking down, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was a little flirty.." 

"A little?" 

She rolled her eyes, and didn't say anything.

The bell rang throughout the hallways, and she jumped, "I have to go. Bye!" She was gone in seconds. 

I shrugged, and made my way towards the back exit. Just would walk around towards my car. I whistled as I walked around the corner towards the parking lot. Unsure of what tune I was making, I settled for a simple lullaby. 

I slowed down until I spotted my car, and Louis jumping around in circles next to it. I laughed aloud at his cuteness, and was still laughing as I reached the car.

"There you are! It's so cold!" He shivered as I unlocked the car and we both climbed in.

"What's funny?" He questioned, rubbing his hands on his arms, I shrugged, "You."

"Funny looking?!" He teased, I rolled my eyes, "Of course not, Lou." I winked, and he flushed, looking away. 

He is so cute!

I shook my head at my own crazy thoughts, and started the car, it vroomed happily.

Louis sighed as the heat kicked in, warming his frigid bones.

I smiled as I looked at him, he caught me and I quickly turned away, "Oh Harry." He sighed, I shrugged and chuckled, "Oops." 

I pulled out of the lot just as tiny little snowflakes started to fall, "In November?!" Louis complained, his voice going up an octave. 

I laughed loudly, "Aw, come on. It's pretty. I love the snow!" 

"You're pretty!" I licked my lips and nodded, "Was that supposed to be a comeback, Tomlinson?"

He flushed, and nodded. I sucked my teeth at him, "Thanks. Best one yet." 

"You are pretty." He whispered, I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but now it was so hard, I just wanted to kiss him again, so badly.

I chuckled, trying to play it off, but inside my stomach was flying its course, "So are you." 

I tried to hide my frown as I parked the car in front of the park. Louis smiled and brushed his hand along my arm before he got out of the car, I smirked and popped my keys into my pocket, jumping out of the car after him. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, I shrugged, "Walking you home." 

He smiled and let me come to him on the other side of the car, "Okay. If you insist." I laughed, nodding, "I do."

We walked in silence along the park. Each of us wanting to slow the pace down, and it showed. We both slowed our steps, looking at the ground as we walked. I whistled as we walked on the grass and past the swing set.

Louis didn't make a sound, not past the swing set, not across the rocky slide set, not by the broken marry-go-round. Not until we made it to the gate.

"Thanks." He whispered, shoving his hands in his pockets, I half-smiled, "No need." 

I wanted to stay with him longer, small talk would work, anything!

"It gets dark really early now, just wanted to make sure you'd get across the park safely." I winked and he chuckled,

My stomach flipped, and his cute little chuckle made me bite my lip in frustration, "Small talk about the weather, huh?" He laughed this time, showing his beautiful smile. 

I smiled back, easily flushing, and hoping he didn't see it. He poked my dimple, making me smile wider.

I turned my head and looked into his eyes. Now was the time. You have to ask him. Ask him where you are. Just do it.

I took a deep breath and readied myself by looking at his mouth, his smile faltered, which made me quicken my pace and want to get this over with.

Before I could even blink, or think about what I was going to start with, Louis' lips were once again on mine. His hands were in my hair again, pulling and tugging like he did every time.

My arms were on his lower back, his neck, his cheeks, his sides, pulling him closer to me. It felt so good to get his lips back where they belonged; connected with mine.

His breath became raspy, heavier and rushed as his lips moved so freely with mine, so roughly. His back was soon pushed against the gate and my hands were placed on either side of him. But they longed for his body. 

He pulled back for seconds, shifting us the other way, his tiny body lay so forced and rough in front of mine, it dominated my whole being. Our breath was ragged and sweaty, but our lips didn't falter. Not after they reached each other again.

His fingers twisted and played with my hair, but that wasn't the only thing playing.

His heart toyed with me, crushing me then piecing me back together again, only to come back even harder. He reeled me in like a fishing line, then cast me out like a worm on a hook. But then he brought me back in, stronger. Like the biggest catch. 

What part of my brain allowed me to be okay with that?

Every part. 

Maybe I wouldn't find out what we were just yet, I was okay with this part. But I needed to find out soon. Or I would probably go insane..

Louis pulled back again, both of us gasping for air. I had to hold myself back from leaning in again, 

He stared into my eyes as he backed up, then walked by me through the gate. I was still leaning on the fence, still breathing heavy from the heated session. I didn't want to move anytime soon, but it was getting pretty cold out, so with one last glance at the gate beside me, I walked through the bushes and back out into the park.

Louis had kissed me again. Why? How did he feel about me? I was crazy about him, and I couldn't hide that anymore. 

I was smiling to myself as I made my way back to my car, but it easily faltered. I clenched my teeth and was seriously about to turn around and walk home.

But I continued the remaining feet to my car, ignored the boy standing beside it, and made my way to the drivers side.

"Just talk to me, Harry." Kyle begged, rubbing his hands together from the cold.

"No." I said, venom in my voice. He didn't flinch away, instead, he came closer, "Please? What did I do now?" 

"Now?!" I took my hand off of the handle of my door, and stepped towards him, "What did you do now?! Well let's see, you come to my home at one in the damn morning, practically assault me, then you leave! What was that?!" I shrieked. He shrugged.

"I can't lie to you or to myself anymore. I miss you, Harry. I miss you a lot." 

"Too damn bad, you're too late, and you need to go home and leave me the hell alone." I hissed, throwing open my car door and getting inside. He ran towards me and stood in the opening of my door, so I was unable to close it.

"Move." I said as harshly as I could get, "Harry, I left so fast because you shoved me away and threatened to call the police! Of course I would leave!" 

"You were obviously proud of what you did, why would you do that to me? Why are you even here, Kyle?"

"I wanted to get to know you again. Like I said, I miss you, Harry. Obviously I wasn't hoping it'd turn out like this. Please, can you just hear me out?" 

I sighed, placing my hands on the steering wheel, he took the opportunity to lean into the car and place his hands on me. One caressed my cheek and the other on my arm.

I shook him off, "You don't let me have time to think before you're all up on me. Go home, Kyle. I never want to see you again."

I stomped on the gas pedal, making him jump away. The door slammed with the sudden movement. I took a glance in my mirror to see him standing up off of the ground. A smile played on his lips.

I knew he wasn't giving up. He would literally drive me insane to see me again. There was no way I was handling him, he was going home. He was going to leave me alone. I don't know how I would do it yet, but I knew it had to happen.

He blew it, he blew everything. Why couldn't he see that? If he really loved me like he said once upon a time, he would respect my choices and values. 

I sped down the long highway, unknowing where to go, but knowing I needed to turn around to be back at the park, but I had all night until he left. 

I think maybe it was almost time to sneak Gemma out. But I needed a plan, I bit my lip as I thought. I knew she would be there, I knew she would probably lock her up into her room or something, obviously keeping her there. I was going to have to find out when she left. 

I think I should stop on over, maybe see if now is the right time. Hell, I didn't think there was a right time, but it was worth a shot.

I quickly dialed Gemma's number as I drove, "Hello?" She was quiet and groggy, as she always was whenever she answered the phone now.

"Hey." I breathed, as always, her voice picked up, "Hey Harry. Think of anything?"

"I think I might have something. Does she ever leave the house?" 

She hesitated, "Like I said, she's always here whenever I am." I nodded, remembered the conversation we had earlier this week.

I sighed, "Shit, what are we gonna do, Gem?"

I could almost see the sad look on her face, she didn't answer. "I miss you." I whispered, I heard her silently sniffle, then she whispered, "I miss you too."

"How about you just tell her you're going out with your friends, then you just don't come back." I suggested, "What about my clothes? I couldn't bring bags when I'm just going out."

I nodded, "You're right. How about a sleepover? You could convince her to let you go and then that'll be it." 

"You're right! I'm gonna try that tonight. It's perfect. It's Friday, she can't stop me from being a teenager. Thanks Harry! I'll call you!" She ended the phone call, clear excitement in her voice. 

I smiled as I placed the phone back into my pocket. I made a quick turn and I was back to the park again. Kyle was nowhere to be found.

It was job hunting time.


	16. chapter sixteen

I drove right by the park, surely I wouldn't need to be there right now. Instead, I turned right onto the highway. 

I drove along the highway wondering where in the hell I would apply. Making a right on an exit, I sighed as it brought me to city lights and people rushing about for either Christmas shopping, or just shopping. Every major department store and buildings were all here. 

The City Hall sat in the middle of the square, with everything else lying around it. I pulled into an empty space in a random lot, and stared around me at all of the stores I could see.

I saw a retro clothing store, "Sunset". I shook my head, no thanks. As I could see in the windows, it was frilly dresses and suits. Not for me.

I looked at the shop next it, "Foam" just a regular coffee shop, it was easy and a warm place to work, I shrugged, it was an option. 

The one next to it caught my eye the most of the three. The name of the store was bright and colorful, "CD Haven" 

I loved music and that place was so obviously filled with it, it could be a job I would like. I nodded to myself and turned off my car, placing my keys in my pocket, and getting out.

The cold wind hit me like bricks, I shivered and jogged across the street towards the buildings. I entered the coffee shop first, if I could even get a job for Gemma in this one, everything would be perfect. I stopped at the counter, the place was fairly full, everyone sitting down enjoying their coffees or teas, even muffins and biscuits were sold here. I inhaled the scent of the coffee, and instantly wanted a fill.

I tried to ignore the cravings, and asked to speak with the manager. The pretty employee gave me a double take as I came to the counter, she stuttered as she spoke to me, telling me just a moment, then she flitted through the back door.

A man came out of the room, he seemed to be in his early thirties, maybe mid. I smiled at him as he came towards me, "Is there a problem?" He asked, I shook my head, "No, no, of course not. I was just in a riff, and was wondering if you needed any new employees?" 

He cocked his head, and looked me up and down, I bit my lip, my self esteem flowing through me suddenly, then he looked back towards my eyes, and nodded, "Honestly kid, we are. Do you have any experience?" 

I shook my head, "It's actually for my sister, Gemma. We're in a problem, as I've mentioned, and she was unable to get here herself." I explained. 

The man nodded to himself, "I'd be glad to take both of you, we're actually quite low, and the holidays are quickly arriving, and any extra help counts." 

He smiled, and I nodded, "That'd be great, sir. Let me introduce myself, my name is Harry, Harry Styles." He reached out and took my hand, "Just call me Michael, Mr. Styles." He winked and gave me a card to write my cell on. 

"I'll give you a call to give you a time and date for an interview for the both of you, see you then!" He waved and headed into the back room once again. I smiled to myself, that was easier than expected. Although the CD shop would be preferable, this worked just as well. 

Plus, the smell was great in here. As I made to exit, I couldn't help myself, I walked back up to the counter with the pretty cashier, and ordered something simple, just a regular espresso. She eyed me without shame as she handed me my change, and stepped back to make the espresso.

I pocketed the loose change and stared around the shop, cute little quoted pictures lay around the shop, it was overly a nice size, and easy place to work and enjoy. I had a feeling this would be great, I couldn't wait to tell Gemma. 

She girl came back to the counter and handed me a paper cup with a popped up cap on it. I ripped the little holder off altogether and set outside into the chilly air. 

I didn't notice until after I've gotten back into the car, that she had placed a piece of paper into the little wedge where the cap met the cup. I slipped it out as I placed the cup into the car holder, and shook the tiny bits of coffee off the best that I could.

In sharpie marker, she had written a heart, as well as her name and number. Her name was Emily, cute, but I think my heart belonged to someone else. I chuckled, and shoved the paper into my pocket, planning to ditch it the minute I saw another garbage can. 

As I backed up and headed back out onto the freeway, I saw her long brown waves turn away from the window. She had watched me the entire time. I rolled my eyes, working with her was going to be as bad as going to school with Chloe. 

***

"You what?!" Gemma whispered into the phone that night, "I got us an interview!" 

"At a coffee shop!" She explained, I rolled my eyes, "Gem! This is great, not only would we be working together, we'd be making money! Once you leave that hell hole, everything's going to work out Gemma." 

"Working at a coffee shop isn't exactly easy, Harry." She said, I leaned back into my seat, staring outside at the stars, "I bet it can't be that hard." 

She didn't respond, so I sighed, "Any luck with getting out for your sleepover?" 

She hesitated, "Kind of." 

I groaned, "What do you mean by that?" 

"She's letting my go, don't get too excited," she added as I gasped, "she's also personally dropping me off and watching me go into the house. She also wants to meet the parents right there. It's brutal, I agreed, but I called everyone I know, nobody really knows why I'm doing it, so they're either not agreeing to it, or they think I've gone mad!" 

I smiled widely to myself, "Gem I know a place, I'm gonna call you back!" 

In the second it took her to ask what it was all about, I had hung up and was speeding down the highway once again, towards the bigger part of town.

***

I slammed the door and rushed through the darkness to the large house. I stepped onto the threshold and knocked impatiently. 

I heard the coming of feet down the steps, then the door swung open, "Lottie, I need a favor."

Her head cocked to the side and she stepped back to let me in, I entered quickly, not stopping to remove my shoes or pullover, "Harry, it's so late, what's wrong? Is Louis okay?" She whispered the last part, actual fear tightening her voice, I shook my head, "Louis is fine, this favor is for me." 

She rolled her eyes, "I hardly know you, Harry." 

"I'm the connection to your brother, Lottie. Please." I begged, staring into her eyes. She bit her lip, hesitating.

My insides were jumping with anticipation, she sighed and nodded, "What do you need?" 

I smiled ear to ear, and pulled her in for a hug, a surprised Lottie gasped and paused, but her arms wound around me momentarily. 

"It's my sister. I will explain absolutely everything later on. But right now I really need you to take her in. I need you to pretend to be expecting her. Pretend to be the best of friends."

She nodded, "Sure, that's easy enough. Company is most welcome." She smiled and I paced the floor, "That's not the only thing, though. Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means. But there's another problem. A big one."

She raised her eyebrows, "How big..?"

"My mother wants to meet the parents. Or parent. The guardians." I whispered, stopping in the middle of the hallway. She nodded slowly to herself, "I see. As you know, I'm the only one living here.." 

I tapped my fingers on the palm of my other hand, thinking it through, "I know, that's why this is a problem.." 

"Do you have any older neighbors who would be willing?"

"Willing to lie to another adult? I don't think so." 

I groaned aloud, leaning against the back wall, "Great.."

"Wait a minute!" Her face lit up, she suddenly grabbed her coat and was out the door in seconds, "Wait here!" 

I urged to follow her, but instead I waited the agonizing minutes sitting on the staircase. She returned minutes later, accommodated by an elderly man, shaking his hair out from the sudden snow.

I hadn't even noticed it was still snowing from earlier. I shrugged and walked over to meet Lottie and the elderly man. He smiled at me and shook my hand.

"This is Carl, he lives just across the street and the biggest prankster you will know of. Carl, thank you for coming over with such short notice."

He waved his hand in the air, "No need, Lottie, what is it you need?" 

"There's a small prank we're trying to pull, but we need the help of a friend, so.. this is a little bigger than your usual, but we need you to pretend to be my father." 

He laughed loudly, "Why is that?"

"Because my sister is shortly on her way here, for a 'sleepover'," she raised her hands in the air to form the quotation marks, "but the thing is, our mother won't let her here unless she meets a parent. Which is where you step in." I explained. He clapped his hands together, rubbing them.

"Biggest prank yet, I'm in!" He smiled and I mirrored it, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Sonny. By the way, if you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"

"It's Harry." I told him, and he clapped me on the back, "Will I be seeing you a lot around here now?" He winked at me, motioning to Lottie. 

I chuckled, and Lottie flushed, "In a sense." 

He laughed and took his coat off, "Let's get this show on the road. Wait until my wife hears about this!" I popped out my phone and texted Gemma the address, she replied with a few question marks, I groaned and ran into the other room to call her.

"Harry, is this the address I'm staying at? Explain!" She sounded hurried, I sighed, "I can't right now, just get over here. The friends house you're staying at is named Lottie Tomlinson, and her dad is Carl Tomlinson, that's really all you need to know. See you soon."

She sighed, muttering that I better be right about this, then the line went dead. I breathed in slowly, hoping so much that this would work.

"Don't worry Harry, he's a good actor!" Lottie exclaimed as I came back into the foyer, I nodded, "I know, let's get a few things set up, like you need to be in your pajamas, Carl, uh, how about going into the kitchen and making coffee? Just in case she seems suspicious." Carl nodded, and I called out to him quickly as he walked off, "By the way, your last name is Tomlinson tonight!" He laughed loudly as he disappeared behind the wall.

"Nice man. He's a real good guy for doing this for us." I told Lottie as she escaped upstairs in need for pajamas. She chuckled, "He's great. You'll like him."

I sighed, waiting for Lottie to descend the stairs. As I waited I paced, and paced. 

"You're gonna burn a line in my floor. Get out of here, Harry! If your mum sees your car you're dead meat!" She rushed down the stairs wearing pink flowery PJ's, she flushed at her appearance, I nodded, "You're right. Remember, her name is Gemma, she has really long brown hair, she's really shy so be careful!" 

"Yeah, yeah! Now scoot!" She called after me as she shoved me outside, I rushed down to my car. Unlocking it and sitting on the cold seats made it all seem so real, this was really happening. I sighed, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I raced the car in the opposite direction my mother would be coming in, and parked just after a turn down the street. 

I still didn't feel so safe, so taking precautions, I backed up into a random driveway. I hope this person didn't notice, or care for all that matter. My stomach was shooting butterflies, moths and bees at me. I sat back in the darkened car, staring at my phone, awaiting any news that it had worked. 

My eyes snapped open to the sound of my phone vibrating in my hand. I rubbed my eyes, I had fallen asleep? With one glance at the clock I realized it's been an hour. I shook my head, trying to shake the white noise out of my ears. 

"Hello?"

"Harry! Where have you been?!" Gemma's voice was frantic, I immediately turned on my car and was soon speeding back down the road towards the house, "I fell asleep, what happened?"

"Get here, quick!" 

She hung up. I cussed under my breath and tossed my phone in the back seat just as I stopped in front of Lottie's place. I looked around me to no sight of my mothers car, then was soon rushing up the stairs and straight through the door without knocking.

"Gem? Lottie? Carl?" I called through the dark house. Every light had been turned off, making it harder to see with the darkness outside, "Hello?" I called, louder this time.

I walked through the home slowly. I entered the living room, my eyes wide, trying to see through the darkness, I saw a shape not too far from me, and whispered out a hello again. 

"BOO!" Gemma jumped up just as the lights flickered on again, Lottie and Carl came out from behind the wall from the kitchen bursting with laughter. I flushed, "Gem."

I pulled her into a hug, my heart was warmed by her embracing arms around me, "I've missed you." She said into my chest, I kissed her head and rubbed her back, "I've missed you too, I can't believe this worked."

Gemma and Lottie both laughed, "Neither can we!" Lottie smiled, "We'll explain what happened after you explain to me what's going on."

I nodded and pulled back from Gemma, but keeping my arm around her, she was staying close to me tonight, "You're right, let's all sit down." 

She nodded and sat herself beside Carl on the sofa, I settled for the arm of the chair Gemma had occupied, "You see, our mother.. Isn't fit. She goes out hours of the night, and then comes back maybe weeks after to bother us, then leaves again. One night I couldn't take it anymore, I blew up at her and left." I shrugged.

Gemma continued for me, "After he left, she decided she wasn't leaving. She wouldn't let me out of her sight, and she was always there when I was. There was no way I could even try to escape. That's when Harry thought of this. Get me somewhere for a sleepover, and I would never go back," Gemma turned to me, "Harry, what are we going to do? Where can I stay?" She whispered to me. 

Lottie overheard, "Are you crazy? You're staying here with me! Company would do us both some good." She smiled, I jumped up and raced across the room to hug her again.

"You're doing something so great for us, how can I ever repay you?" I said, she chuckled, "By not squeezing me to death." She teased, I laughed with her, then let her go, going to sit back beside Gemma.

"Really, thank you Lottie." Gemma said, smiling ear to ear. Carl got up from the sofa, and stretched, "If you kids ever need me, you know where to find me." He winked and hugged the girls, shook my hand again and then was gone.

"Harry, where do you sleep?" Lottie asked me, Gemma stopped rummaging through her three filled bags, and looked at me, awaiting an answer.

I shrugged, not looking at them, "In my car."

Gemma stood up, shaking her head, and Lottie gasped, "You're staying here too, then." She stated, I shook my head, "I could never ask you of that, after what you've already done for me."

"You're not asking me, I'm telling you." She smiled and I returned it, "Thank you Lottie, for everything."

She waved her hands and went into the kitchen, probably to grab a few snacks. Now that I thought of it, I was pretty hungry.

"Go grab your bag harry, then we can pig out." Lottie exclaimed as she came back into the room, baring popcorn and soda. I nodded and went back out into the foyer. 

"Let's move the couch and smother the ground in blankets and pillows!" Lottie said, Gemma chuckled, and I could hear them moving around, grabbing pillows and blankets. I rolled my eyes and wrapped Louis' favorite coat around me, and headed out into the soft snow.


	17. chapter seventeen

"I was actually thinking of using it as a birthday gift." I explained to Lottie as she asked when I was bringing Louis around.

She nodded, "Seems right, but it's so long.." She looked at her hands, I frowned, "It can be sooner if you'd like. I just need to somehow ask him about how he would like to see you again. I don't want to make him uncomfortable." 

"You're quite right, he's always been the sassy type." She chuckled and reached for the popcorn bowl, grabbing some and stuffing it into her mouth. I rolled my eyes, she swallowed and stuck her tongue out at me.

Gemma yawned, "It's quite late, maybe time for me to say hello to my pillow." 

"Not yet, you still didn't tell me what happened when you arrived." I pointed at Gemma accusingly. She nodded, "Yeah, but Lottie was there, too."

Lottie chuckled at Gemma's appearance, having curled up into a ball under her blanket, tucking her face into the pillow.

"That's okay, I'm happy to explain. After you had left, it was an agonizing twenty minute wait until Gemma showed up, Carl's coffee was cold by then, and I was getting a little chilly sitting by the windows.

"But finally I saw a car pull up, and a brunette woman and child got out of the car, Gemma looked a little nervous, but Anne was smirking the night away. I didn't think, no matter what, she wouldn't let her come." Lottie paused, remembering.

"After they had came to the door, I embraced Gemma and we greeted each other like great friends would. Anne's smirk died a little bit after that. Gemma was welcomed into my home, with Anne on her heels. That's when Carl came around the corner, thank God, baring coffee. He smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Anne asked him what the plan was, why she should let her daughter stay here, she was all about trust, that woman was, my heart was beating thousands of miles an hour, I was so scared, Carl just chuckled warmly, and explained that we were teenage girls, he expected us to gossip about boys and stay up all night eating junk food.

"I remember Anne looked a little suspicious, but all in all, she let her come, it was fairly nerve racking." Lottie shrugged to herself and looked at Gemma just as she spoke up, "But she wants me home by nine sharp, as she had mentioned, and that's obviously not happening, but she knows where I am, she can easily come and scoop me up."

I nodded, "You're right, she does know.. We're gonna have to figure that out, too."

Lottie yawned, and Gemma mirrored her, "I think we'll have time for that tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, "Hardly." 

Gemma chuckled, Lottie curled up under the covers, and soon after I followed. I was sleeping in minutes.

To only be awaken, what felt like two minutes, was really a few hours, by my cell vibrating against my cheek. I had rolled over on top it it as I slept, I groaned as I squinted my eyes at the phone, it was a call from Louis. 

Confusion overwhelmed me, I raised my eyebrows as I checked the time, three in the morning. This had better be good. 

"Hello? Louis?" I whispered into the phone, not wanting to wake Gemma and Lottie up. There was no answer, but as I was about to speak again, a noise came into the speaker.

"Shut up and get up." I recognized it as Madame Marie. I held my breathe as I listened, did Louis mean to call me?

"Why do I have to get up?" He said, groggily, beeps sounded on the phone. He was probably sitting on it, and didn't even mean to call me, but something was going on..

"Because we're leaving. Moving. Too many people here and not enough room for more, so let's go, chop chop!" 

"Wait," I heard her sigh and Louis hesitated, "Where are we moving?"

She didn't care about the sad tone to his voice, she couldn't care less about the fact that he might just have friends here, "Ireland. There's a bigger building there to occupy." 

I heard her feet click as she exited the room, and the door slammed. Everything was silent, I didn't know what to do, if I should say anything. 

Louis couldn't move. He just couldn't leave. There's no way. I wouldn't let it happen. Everything was just starting to fall into place. Quietly, I heard sobs escaping his chest, he was crying.

"Louis, Louis answer the phone right now. Pick up!" I yelled, sitting up. Gemma and Lottie were waking up now, but I didn't care. Still no answer on the other end.

"If you don't pick up this phone right now, I'm coming over there!" I yelled into the phone, I heard an intake of breathe and the phone started scrambling around.

"Harry, what's going on, who are you talking to?" Gemma asked, I ignored her.

"Harry?" Louis' tiny voice sounded on the other side, my stomach flipped hearing his voice, it seemed like so long since we've last seen each other.

"Louis, I heard everything."

"How?" He whispered, his voice cracking from the tears.

"You must have sat on your phone as you got up, there's no way you're going to Ireland." I whispered, looking down at my hand. 

He sighed, clearly seeing how upset I was getting, "I have to, Harry.." 

"No, you don't. Pack your things, you know where to meet me. I'm coming over there." I stated.

"But-"

"Goddammit Louis, just do it!" He hesitated, then I heard a faint okay. Then the line was dead. I got up quickly, and picked up my jeans and shirt, quickly putting them on. I tried to ignore Gemma's and Lottie's pleading, to tell them what was wrong, but I couldn't. 

Lottie made it too hard, there were tears rushing down her face, "Harry. What's wrong? Is Louis okay?"

I paused with my shoes half on, "He will be." I whispered, looking into Lottie's eyes, she nodded and her and Gemma held hands as they watched me grab my coat and rush out of the door.

I rushed to my car and turned it on, uncaring if it was cold enough to see my breath. I flicked open my phone just in case Louis sends me something.

I made it outside of the park in record timing, with hardly any cars on the road at this hour, it was easy to get around faster.

I impatiently waited, staring at the bushes where Louis would emerge from. My eyes flickered from the bushes to my phone, with nothing appearing on either side.

I sighed as I tapped my hand against the steering wheel, feeling the car warm up easily. Would he get in trouble for leaving? Who cares, if they're going to Ireland, they probably won't care at all that they're down one teenage boy. 

Just then a figure emerged from the shrubs, I held my breath and as the person got closer, Louis' tiny frail body came into view, he had a backpack on and was carrying a black bag.

I smiled and got out of the car to meet him, once he saw me he sped up his pace, I met up with him after taking a few impatient steps from my car. 

The minute he was close enough his bags were on the ground, and he was in my arms, his shaking body fit together with mine so perfectly. His arms wound around my waist, mine around his shoulders. 

"What would I do without you, Harry?" He whispered into my chest, I rubbed his back and chuckled, "Well, for starters you'd be on your way to Ireland."

He laughed, nodding his head, "Right you are.."

"Hey! Louis Tomlinson!!" We both gasped as we turned to look for where the noise came from. 

"Oh my.." Louis whispered, pointing at the area where the gate was. Madame Marie was walking fairly quickly towards the car, "Run, run, get in the car!" Louis shouted, pulling me along with him.

He picked up his bags as we ran towards the car. He shoved both bags into the back as I got back in, we slammed the door just as Madame Marie came to the previous spot we were standing in minutes before.

"Go!" Louis shouted, laughter escaping his voice, he was smiling widely, laughing and enjoying the distressed look on Madame Marie's face as she tried to chase the car.

My tires squealed as I sped down the street, she tried to pick up her skirt as she ran, with Louis laughing hysterically at her appearance.

I drifted the car around so it was facing towards her, with her still coming towards the car, I slammed my foot back on the gas and went speeding towards her. Tears came out of Louis' eyes as she jumped out of the way of the car. 

"You're free, Louis." I whispered as I slowed the car. He smiled at me, his grin reaching his eyes, "Thanks to you." 

We laughed together as I sped down the dark highway.

****

My mind wandered to Lottie and Gemma as we entered the little cabin in the woods. I hope they weren't worried, and I hope they wouldn't call. The cabin was chilly, and Louis started a fire straight away. Where else could I take him? I couldn't take him to Lottie's yet. It was too soon. 

I had to get something out of him first, see if he would even like to see her again. Well that was something I was planning on doing tonight.

"Did you get Gemma out of the situation?" Louis asked, stepping out of his boots. I bit my lip, "Sort of, yeah." 

Louis cocked his head, "Our mother is not going to stop trying to get her back, but we've done all we can. For now. She's such a drunken fool." 

Louis sat next to me on the large bed, "Gemma's strong, Harry." He smiled, and I returned it.

"We had it all planned out, have her take her to a friends for a sleepover. Of course the friend was in on it. But our mother wanted to meet the parents, walk her in. Lucky for us, a neighbor was a prankster, and enjoyed the 'prank' we pulled on her. Everything kinda worked out, Gemma is with her friend, and she's safe." 

"But?" Louis whispered, looking concerned, I sighed, "But, Anne knows where she is. So when she doesn't come back tomorrow, er, today," I added, looking outside to the lightning sky, "she's gonna go back and get her. I don't know what to do." 

Louis sighed, drawing patterns on my arm. I smiled at his touch, he worried so much. I wish I could tell him how I felt..

"Do you miss your sister?" I whispered, looking at his eyes. They closed momentarily, then opened again to look at me, "So much. I wish I could find her, but I don't know where to start." 

My heart almost jumped out of my chest, my eyes widened and my stomach flipped around continuously. He noticed the sudden change in my facial features, as I had started smiling widely. 

"Harry, you okay?" He chuckled, I nodded, "Perfect." He just rolled his eyes, then yawned. 

His touch left my arm, and he walked over to the fire again, closing the protective hatch, keeping bars from having the fire spread, then came back to crawl on the bed.

"I could use another few hours rest. How about you?" He playfully winked and patted the spot next to him. 

I chuckled and scooted over towards him. The electricity between us was almost unbearable now. Sitting so close to him, getting closer as he snuggled up against me was teeth clenching. 

I let him grab my arm and wrap it around himself as he snuggled into my chest, I played it off with a chuckle and an eye roll, then grabbed the folded up blanket at the end and spread it over us. 

Louis sighed as his eyes closed. I watched him as he lay there, feeling unable to look away. I moved my fingers against his arm, just glad to be with him again. To touch him again. 

I awoke again, not too long later. I sighed, being awaken so much tonight by my phone was starting to get a little irritating.

I picked up the vibrating phone and put it to my ear, "Hello?" I whispered. 

"Harry, are you okay? Is Louis okay? What happened??" Lottie's frantic voice sounded so far away, I rubbed my eyes and tried to pay attention to what she was saying. 

Louis was stirring, his eyes fluttered open to look at me. "I'm glad you had fun Gemma." I said, my heart racing.

"Gemma?! Harry come on, I'm Lottie!" I chuckled, "That sounds like you, Gem." Secret coding wasn't easy, my heart was racing, my stomach was churning with guilt for lying to Louis. 

"Oh, I see. Louis' awake isn't he?" Lottie said, quieter, "Yeah, I'm fine, stop worrying." I said, rolling my eyes to Louis. He smiled and rested his chin on my chest. 

"Can you explain another time what happened? Come by this afternoon." She offered, "Yeah, okay. I'll call you later." 

She laughed and hung up. I breathed out, glad she understood easily, "Gemma worries about you a lot, doesn't she?" Louis said in his cute tired voice. I nodded, "Quite often."

"I worry about you, too." Louis whispered, I raised my eyebrows, "Why?"

Louis looked down, embarrassed, "I don't know, I guess it's because I care about you. I always think you're getting into trouble, you know, punching some more people in a amusement park ride." He winked and I flushed, remembering.

"If anyone should be worrying, it should be me about you." Louis laughed, sitting up. I missed his touch almost immediately, "Why's that?"

"Because of the foster home, thinking they were treating you bad, thinking you're going to get beat up again in the woods, thinking you're gonna get yourself hurt, I don't know, everything." I whispered, his eyes became caring and wondering, but they were twinkling.

Louis' legs were suddenly on either side of me, his whole body on top of mine, his lips working with mine so roughly, but with so much care. 

My arms immediately went for his sides and neck, pulling him in. His lips were warm and soft, just like I remembered. My stomach erupted in butterflies as he became fiercer, taking control. 

I wanted to know why he did this, I wanted to know what we were, I wanted this to happen for a reason, not out of the blue, I wanted the romance all of the time, not random make-out sessions, although those were great, I just wanted a relationship.

I gasped as I pulled back, did I really just, did I even think that? I wanted a relationship with Louis? The thought took my breath away. I wanted a relationship with Louis. I wanted to call him mine. I wanted him to call me his. 

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't.." I cut him short by pulling him in again, then rolling over on top of him. He kissed me back effortlessly, and I could feel him smile as our lips moved. 

"Don't be sorry, please, don't." He stared into my eyes, they burned. 

"Louis, tell me how you feel." I whispered, he stuttered, "W-What do you mean?" 

I groaned as I smashed my lips onto his again, he seemed so eager to do more, he seemed like he really wanted my kiss, so I pulled back, he was so out of breath and so was I, but I kept talking.

"Tell me how you feel. About me. About us. About this." I managed, despite the heavy breathing.

"I.. I don't..-" I cut him off with another kiss, softer, gentler. His hands ran through my hair, almost begging for more.

So I pulled back again.

"Okay, fuck, Harry, I like you. A lot, so much." My smile reached my ears at that moment, my heart faltered, it fell right into place, exactly where it's always been, but it felt so real this time. So perfect.

His breathing was heavy, but he shoved me off, so he was on top of me now, "Now it's your turn, Styles." He smirked down at me, then leaned down to hover his lips above mine. My heart sped, it was too early for this. 

"You know how I feel. How do you feel?" Louis whispered against my lips, then they reached mine. They lingered, moving with mine softly, then he pulled back, way too soon. 

I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down again, he didn't refuse. His lips met mine again, but they were rough, so were his hands, they tugged at my hair, at my shirt. Then he pulled back again.

I groaned softly, "The way I feel about you is indescribable, beyond words, Louis," He smiled, it warmed me, "now get back down here." 

He teased me at first, his lips lingering just inches from my own, I groaned and he chuckled, meeting my lips again, they were soft at first, oh so gentle, then they started to be a little rougher, more forceful. 

By then we were completely out of breathe, but my heart was so warm and at place, that I didn't even notice. All I noticed was Louis, just Louis and that's it.

He didn't climb off of me, instead he just laid down on top, nuzzling his head into my neck. His soft, shallow breathing felt warm against my flushed skin, but nice.

Before I knew it, we were both asleep again.


	18. chapter eighteen

I awoke again completely rested. Then the early morning dawned on me, and I smiled before I even opened my eyes.

"Nice thoughts running through your mind?" 

It was then that I realized Louis wasn't laying with me anymore, I opened my eyes, he had gotten up and was standing over by the still burning fire. I chuckled, "A little."

I yawned, "What time is it?" Louis looked out of the window at the falling snowflakes, then shook his head, obviously didn't like snow much, maybe because it was still November.  
"Just 'round noon." He smiled and came back towards the bed, sitting next to me. 

We stared at each other for awhile, uncaring about anything around us, just each other. 

Without breaking the gaze, I reached for his hand, he took it gladly, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. I looked down at our intertwined hands, then chuckled, "Your hands are so tiny, Louis." 

He flushed and followed my gaze, "Maybe yours are just big." 

"Nah, your entire body is tiny, you're just a tiny person." He stuck his tongue out at me, making me laugh once again.

"Maybe I like being tiny." He concluded, I smiled, "Maybe I like you being tiny too, it's kinda cute." I shrugged and his face flushed a darker red. 

"You're cute when you blush, too." He groaned and his lips met mine. I couldn't help but smile as his lips slowed against me, "Shut up, Harry." He whispered into my lips. 

"If that's the way you're gonna make me shut up all of the time, I'll make sure I don't." He laughed and pulled back so I could see him roll his eyes.

"You cheeky, cheeky boy." I winked. He went to get off of me, but I was quicker, I pulled him back down by wrapping my arms around him, then rolling over so I was hovering over him. 

He was breathless as he stared up at me, "Where are you going?" 

"I guess I'm not going anywhere." He reached his hand up and placed it on my cheek, I leaned into it, and he rubbed his thumb along my cheek, "Good." I whispered, and his smile warmed up my heart. I was glad he finally knew how I felt, and I could express my hidden feelings for him, finally, after so long. 

Letting it out felt so good, it's been there too long. 

I don't know how long we sat there, all I know was that I didn't want to move. He sighed, and I could tell he knew we had to move.

But we didn't, it was Saturday. But we did, I promised Lottie I'd come over and explain.

"I never want to move." Louis spoke my thoughts out loud, sadness in his eyes. I nodded, rolling over and pulled him on top of me, he immediately lay down his tiny body on mine. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to me.

"Me either." I whispered, placing my face into his hair. He sighed quietly again, "I guess the sooner we move the sooner we can come back."

"Where are you off to?" I asked, rubbing my hands around on his back. 

"I'm gonna go to the grocery, do a little quick shopping. Make this place a little more.. homey." He shrugged, I frowned. I hated the idea of him living in this tiny cabin. He has to meet Lottie, and soon.

"I wish I could help you more, I wish I could get you a real place to stay." I whispered, I could feel Louis' cheek move against my chest as he smiled, "You're great, Harry. I'm fine here for a bit, until I can get a job, and a flat, maybe." 

I played with a few random curls in his hair, then he got up, I could tell by the look on his face, it was unwillingly. 

"Are you gonna come back tonight?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face, how could I say no?

"Of course. You won't be waiting long." He smiled, then grabbed his jacket, and slipped into his boots. 

"At least let me drive you." I offered, he smiled and shook his head, "I'll be fine getting there and back, I might even be home before you are." He winked and was soon out the door, bringing in a cold rush of wind. I sighed and slipped out of the bed. 

The quicker to come back, I jumped out and was soon walking through the woods towards my car. The chilly air was breathtaking, the snow had eventually stopped sometime this morning, but it left a small layer on the grass. 

I turned on my freezing car, waiting a couple minutes before setting out. I hoped Gemma was okay, and Lottie wasn't too worried, and that freak mother of mine didn't show up.

I found myself driving a little faster to Lottie's than I planned, and reached it quickly. Almost jogging to the steps, I jumped over the few there were, and impatiently knocked on the door.

Lottie answered quickly, then ushered me inside out of the cold, "You're too late, Harry. Anne came by about an hour ago and practically dragged her out of the house. She probably suspected you were here, but I think it was good you left when you did. It would have been worse if she'd seen you."

I cussed under my breath, thanking Lottie quickly, then leaving the house again. Looks like Lottie's place wasn't the place to be anymore. But where else could she go? Lottie was my last option.

I sped down the highway I never really wanted to be on again, the highway to hell, I guess you could call it. My tires squealed as I pulled up in front of the place I used to call home. Clenching my teeth, I jumped up half the stairs and walked in without knocking.

"Where is she?!" I yelled down the hallway, walking into the kitchen. 

There she was, Anne. The woman I used to love, the woman I used to be proud to have as a mother, the woman who used to be a mother.

She jumped off of the stool she was sitting on, swaying a bit before gripping the tiled counter, and glaring at me.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here? You don't live here anymore, you are NOT welcome here." I didn't flinch away from her words, she didn't scare me anymore.

"I asked you a damn question. Where is Gemma?" I repeated, she chortled. She started to walk towards me, so I turned around and headed up the stairs, calling out Gemma's name.

"Gem!" I entered her bedroom and there she was, but it was nothing like I pictured. That foul woman had her tied up and gagged to her bedpost. Her eyes were swollen from the tears and her neck was red with the burn marks from the rope, as well as her bare arms.

I choked a little as I ran over to her weak form, "Oh my God, Gemma, oh my God!" She looked like she's been terribly tortured and hurt, as I got closer I noticed the cuts and scratches all over her body.

I heard Anne's laughter in the doorway as I scrambled to untie her, I twisted to find her standing there with a bolt in one hand, a beer bottle in the next.

"You foul fucking woman! How dare you! Your own daughter!" I suddenly jumped up and went after her, her eyes widened and she tried to slam the door in my face before I reached her, but I was faster. 

With all of this anger built up, I couldn't control what I did next. I shoved her onto the floor, her bottle flew into the air and shattered against the wall, she gasped with the sudden force. 

She tried to get up, but she was too drunk to even think straight, so I shoved her again. Then again, then again. She was close to the stairs now, and that's when I made myself stop, "I wish you weren't our mother, we'd be a lot happier kids if dad was still here, you're an awful parent, and by the way, you'll never fucking see our faces again."

I turned and ran back to Gemma, her eyes were closed now, her breathing was so soft and unstable, I ripped off the rope with frustration, the anger got the best of me. Once she was released, and the rope was out of her mouth, she coughed and choked. 

She was so weak, yet she's only been here for a few hours, my eyes filled with tears as I lifted Gemma up, carrying her bridal-style out of the room.

Anne was still in the hallway, staring into space, I didn't care. I walked right by her, carrying Gemma down the stairs. I jogged outside and placed her in the backseat, turning the car back on and letting the heat warm her up.

Then I was back in the house. 

I skipped many steps running back up the stairs. Picking up clothes at random, I shoved them in Gemma's empty, open bag by her bed, trying to fit as much in there as possible.

I grabbed her phone, and a few other things to keep her occupied. She was never coming back here, ever, and neither was I. 

I went back into the hallway where she was now standing up, staring at the floor. She turned around as I exited Gemma's room.

"Harry, I.." 

"Save it. You put this all on yourself, how dare you treat your own children like this. You better take a good look at my face, because it's the last time you'll ever see it."

She didn't respond, and I flew down the stairs, grabbing Gemma's jacket and boots, then I left, slamming the door. 

Gemma was still half awake, half asleep when I entered the car. I looked back to her every so often as I drove. Tears rolled down my cheeks, thinking about what that woman did to her. Her sock-less feet were bruised in the most random of places. 

"Harry, what did you say to her?" Gemma mumbled out, the tears came faster, "The truth." 

***

I pulled back up outside of Lottie's place a few minutes later, Gemma tried to get out of the car, but I was quicker, I picked her up effortlessly and carried her to Lottie's doorstep.

Gemma complained a little at my carrying her, but I didn't care, she wasn't in any state to walk right now. She needed water and a shower. The dried blood ran over her body from the endless amount of cuts and scraps. 

I tapped on the door with my foot and Lottie answered, gasping and rushing us inside. I placed her on the couch, Gemma's eyes were closed again, and she huddled up like she was just about to go to sleep.

"What in God's name happened over there?!" Lottie asked, putting a hand to her mouth, I sat next to Gemma, putting my hand on her cheek and rubbing my thumb along her jaw.

"She had her all tied up, she's weak, extremely. Can you get her some water? I'm gonna go grab her stuff. I don't think she will come back here looking for her." Lottie nodded and rushed to the kitchen while I ran back out of the open door, grabbing her bag and jacket, then shutting the door behind me.

I walked back into the living room where Lottie was sitting on the couch beside Gemma, and Gemma was sitting up, gladly gulping down the water. I frowned, "How could a mother do this to their child?" Lottie whispered.

She was holding Gemma's free hand. I was about to answer when my phone vibrated in my pocket, I sighed and exited the room to answer. 

"Hello?" I expected Louis, I've been gone quite a bit, I guess he was right about walking there and back. 

But it wasn't Louis who responded, "Hey, Harry. It's Michael." 

I exhaled, a small bit of me really wanted to hear Louis' voice, but I placed my best smile on my face as I spoke, making me sound a little happier, "Hey, Michael. What's up?"

"I was thinking maybe if you and your sister could come in together and I just spoke to you quickly then, you'd both be free to have the job. I'm really low on staff right now, and to be honest, I'm a little bit desperate at this point." 

"Of course, when do you want us?" I asked, I heard him sigh of relief, "How about tomorrow, say noon?" I heard the smile on his voice, and I nodded to myself. Would Gem be okay by then?

"We'll be there!" He chuckled, "Thanks Harry, means a lot to an old bloke!" I laughed with him, then we said goodbye, and hung up.

Looks like Gemma and I had a bigger chance than I expected. I smiled as I entered the living room again, Gemma looked up when I did.

"Nice to see your eyes open and looking stable." I came to sit on the other side of her, her hand wrapped around my shoulders, "All thanks to you. If you hadn't showed up when you did.." She trailed off, then shivered. 

I shushed her and pulled her to my chest, "I've got some great news Gem." She pulled back to look at my face. 

"Define great." She rolled her eyes, it was really good to have this part of her back, too. I almost laughed.

"Do you think you'd be well enough to go to the Coffee place tomorrow at noon? He just called me, he's low on staff and wants to see us right away." Gemma nodded, then shrugged. "Sure, of course." I smiled and pecked her on the head before standing up again.

"Where are you going?" She asked, frowning, "I think it's time for Louis' early birthday present." I shrugged, and suddenly a tiny person was in my arms.

"Oh Harry, really?! Thank you, thank you!!" I chuckled and hugged her back, "Don't get too excited, I wanna spend a little longer with him first, it might not be until Monday." 

"But there's still school. I'll have to wait forever." She sulked, crossing her arms. "Nice try, but only Gem has that effect on me." I laughed at her as I twisted and headed for the door again.

"Oh Harry, you've made her wait forever." Gemma said, I turned around and stared into her face, where she had the puppy eyes and frowning mouth. I cussed under my breath. "You both suck, fine. Maybe tomorrow." Lottie squealed and I rushed out of the door before she could jump on me again.

**

I pulled into the little dirt road just as tiny snowflakes started reaching the ground. I hoped Louis was back already, I didn't want him to be too cold. 

I got out of the car at the end of the dirt road, and started walking towards the cabin. The snow started to get a little heavier, so I walked a little faster. I could see it in the distance by now. I hoped he had a fire going..

I stomped my feet in the hopes of getting the little bits of snow off before I entered, then I swung the door open. 

Louis was there, and I smiled when I saw him. He was standing up, and seemed to be pacing. He exhaled when he saw me, "You've been gone for hours, I was getting worried." He admitted, I chuckled as he flushed.

"I got Gemma back to her friends, my mother is the devil." I shook my head and untied my boots, placing them over by the lovely fire I had hoped he had going, it crackled and sparked warmly. 

"What do you mean?" Louis put his hand to his face, obviously worried, I pulled him over to the bed and explained everything, in detail, that had happened after I left.

"You attacked your own mother?" Louis smirked, I looked down, "It was for a good reason." I hid a smile. 

"I understand that, what do you mean about the way she acted after you told her she wasn't going to see you again?" I shrugged, "I don't really know, she was being weird, like what I said really did something to her," I shook my head, "I really hope it did, maybe she'll change." 

I sighed and looked back at Louis, his smirk had disappeared and was replaced with a warm smile, "So how was the shopping?" I asked, hoping to start a happier conversation. He laughed at my topic and pointed over in the corner where countless bags sat. My eyes widened.

"You know you wouldn't be staying here for nearly that long." He shrugged, "Better to be safe than sorry." 

I scooted over to Louis and pushed him down onto the bed, he chuckled, "Did you miss me?" I whispered into his chest, which I was now laying on.

"Mmm, very much." He whispered back. My heart hammered and I lifted my head, searching for his lips. 

He reached me first, his lips as warm as they always were, gentle, soft. His hands reached my hair, and his fingers ran through it.

I let him flip me over so he was on top, his legs on either side of me. I wasn't cold anymore, that's for sure. The heat that radiated from his body was enough to warm up a crowd of people.

He pulled back, both of us out of breath. My eyes opened, I was looking right up at him, his eyes already wide. He leaned his head down again, but they hovered just above my lips, teasing me. I groaned, but he didn't come down. 

He whispered, "Did you miss me?" My permanent butterflies fluttered, he had no idea.

"So much." I whispered back, his breath tickled my lips, and ran down my neck. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, they were parted, just mere inches from mine.

"Louis.." I groaned. His smile reached his eyes, I gripped his shirt, just like I did early this morning, and pulled him down towards me. 

They finally reached mine, and they were rough. They moved with mine easily, with more force than seconds before. He opened his mouth, and I licked his lips with my tongue, asking permission for entrance. 

He moaned against my skin, and I didn't hesitate. Our tongues fought for dominance. This was the most contact I've had with Louis, and I never wanted it to end.

His hands freely tugged at my hair, pulling and gripping. My hands gripped at his shirt, pulling it, exposing his back and stomach. My hands explored his skin, and he pushed his body against mine. A moan escaped my lips, and he pulled back. 

Both of us more out of breath than ever, "You're such a tease." I smirked and he laughed at my comment.

He sat up, and stood up off of the bed, then stretched, I pouted at his disappearance.

He rolled his eyes, and laughed. His shirt still ruffled and wrinkled from my hold. He glanced at it, then raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged, "Your fault. You pulled my hair!" 

He laughed at me, "Point taken." Then he pulled the shirt over his head, and I think I stopped breathing. Breath still escaped, but I felt like I needed more.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I could feel the bed move as he came back. He placed his legs on either side of me again and lay down on my back, "Am I still a tease?" He whispered, and I nodded into the pillow. His hot breath trickled down my neck, getting hotter as his lips came closer to my skin.

They reached my ear, and he placed another kiss there. My breathing sped up as he placed another one a little lower, towards my neck. I felt his tongue as he went lower.

I held my breath as he came to my jawline, planting another sweaty kiss there. I inhaled and pushed myself off of the bed, turning on my side so he fell on his back. I then hovered over his tiny body, he smiled at my dominance, "You are something, Tomlinson." I grunted as I went lower to hover closer to him.

My lips reached his, and they crushed down onto them. I was too impatient for teasing now, too turned on by his tease. 

He kissed me back, his hands once again reaching my hair, but then they lowered down onto my neck, then to my shirt. They tugged at it, pulling it up and exposing my skin. I moaned as I felt his nails digging into my skin. He lifted my shirt up more, then his hands roamed my skin, they rubbed along my back, my stomach. 

I pulled back, gasping for air, as was he. I went back down, placing my elbows on each side of his neck, and tucking my head into his shoulder, then I rolled over so he was laying on top of me again. 

We didn't say anything, as we were both still trying to catch our breath. 

I played with his hair as we lay there, then I heard the soft snores coming out of him, and I pulled the blanket over us, leaving my hands underneath so they could rest on top of his bare back. 

I rubbed my hands along it as he slept, and before I knew it, I was yawning, and my eyes were drooping closed.

I looked outside to the snowflakes drifting past the window, and the darkening sky. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, so I drifted to sleep easily.

Everything was too perfect to imagine. He was perfect. Losing him now was a lost thought, if it'd ever happened, I wouldn't be able to go on. I surely would die.


	19. chapter nineteen

I yawned loudly and rolled over. I kinda wanted a few more hours rest before getting up, but in habit, I clicked on my phone to check the time.

11:30?! 

I widened my eyes and jumped up, only to trip over the blankets and fall onto the floor with a loud THUMP. I groaned and lay there. Then Louis gasped, saw me on the floor and started chuckling.

"Morning, fall out of bed?" He asked between laughter. I sighed and nodded, "Sort of."

I untangled my legs from the blankets and tossed them back at Louis, "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" I had forgotten my bag at Lottie's. I guess I'd have to change when I got there.

I pulled on my jeans and shirt from yesterday and ran to sit by the fireplace to put on my shoes.

"In a hurry?" Louis muttered from the bed. I looked up at him, with my shoes completely on and one hand on my coat. His face was pointed down at his hands. 

"I'm late for a job interview. And Gemma will be too if I don't get my ass out of here." He nodded and gave me a weak smile. I paused with my coat, then I pulled it on as I walked back over to Louis.

I wrapped my arms around him, pushing him back down on the bed, "I'll miss you, though." I whispered, and I felt his smile against my neck. 

Then I pulled back to plant a kiss on his stunned lips. He smiled at me as he watched me run to the door, "Don't be gone long." He winked, and it made me want to just forget the interview and jump back in the bed. I even hesitated, but with a smile and a wave, I closed the door behind me.

***

"Harry, you're so late! I would really think you'd show up early! What took you?" Lottie scrambled with Gemma's coat and boots as she shoved them towards her. Gemma just smiled at Lottie and rushed by me out of the door. 

"Thanks Lottie!" She called as she ran down the steps and towards my car, I waved to Lottie as she followed me outside to stand on the step, waving to us as we drove off.

"I bet it's really nice for her to have company." I said as I sped down the highway towards the city. Gemma nodded, "I really like living with her. I know I'm gonna have to get my own place eventually." 

I shrugged, "What's the rush?"

"When are you bringing Louis by to see her?" She asked, applying lip gloss as she looked into the mirror above her.

"I don't know, I know he wants to, I asked him." She gasped and snapped the mirror shut, "You asked him? He knows you know Lottie?!" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, no. He knows nothing about that, but I know he wants to see her again. I kinda wanna.. you know, make it a birthday surprise."

She nodded, I could tell she understood, even though she didn't say anything, but then, "How are you and Louis? You guys pretty close now?"

I flushed and kept my eyes on the road, careful to keep a smile from forming. Close really wasn't the word..

"Harry.." 

I sighed, "When I know, I'll tell you. Trust me. I want to wait until he sees Lottie."

"You guys totally date, don't you?!" She shrieked, I could see her smile in the corner of my eye. I shrugged, "He's a very good kisser." 

She gasped, and squealed, "Harry!" I pulled up outside of the , hiding my face as the redness on my cheeks became more pronounced.

Gemma ran to my side as we walked towards the entrance. The sky was a nice blue, with a few clouds roaming around. The snow had stuck to the ground, but the roads were scotch free.  
"Harry, why didn't you tell me? I mean, you guys would be so cute, aw.." She trialed off, and I rolled my eyes, ignoring her.  
I opened the door and let her go ahead of me, the minute we entered it was warm. It smelled of coffee and cream. It was really relaxing and felt so much like home in here. We walked to the counter where the same girl was standing as just yesterday. I remembered her name, Emily. She smiled widely as we walked up. She also glared at Gemma, but just for seconds, I was starting to think I'd imagined it. "May we speak to the manager, please?" I asked politely, hardly daring to smile too much.  
She nodded and smiled flirty at me, with a hard stare at Gemma, she walked through the same door as before. They came back minutes later, Michael in tow.  
"Aah, Harry! And this must be Gemma! Pleasure, pleasure! I'm Michael." She smiled bravely and shook his hand.  
"As to you." She said, and exhaled, all nervousness gone. Woosh.  
"Come with me, plenty of seats." He motioned to a four seater and we all scraped the chairs and sat down. Gemma and I wern't far behind.  
"What made you choose Foam?" He smiled as he got right into it. Gemma smiled and answered straight away, "Harry here actually bought from here a couple of times and each time I've loved it, I think working at a coffee house is such a great first job, it gives you the hands on experience and working quickly, as well as with people."  
He nodded, taken aback, and honestly, impressed. I smiled wider.  
"Very good, is this place both of your first jobs?" He asked, leaning back on the chair.  
I nodded, "Actually, yes it is, we think it would be best for both of us to get our lives together, start over, and doing it together makes it all that much better."  
He smiled then, and leaned forward to fold his hands together on the table, he seemed intrigued, "You both are fine with lifting heavy things, and working at a fast pace?"  
We both nodded, and muttered out a yes.  
He stood up and Gemma and I mirrored it, "No further questions. How soon can you start?" He beamed and Gemma and I sighed of relief, then we each shook his waiting hand.  
"As soon as you need us." I answered gladly. He smiled and told us he'd call us with training days and details about paychecks.  
We thanked him endlessly as he waved at us, walking back into the door behind the counter. Gemma smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, "We did it! Harry, we got a job!"  
I chuckled, "You're welcome. And you were so bummed about working here." I teased, and hit my arm lightly. I pretended to be hurt, she rolled her eyes, not buying it.  
"Wanna order something before we leave?" She shrugged, nodding, and we walked up towards the counter. Emily was there waiting, and she beamed as we walked up.  
"Hello, what can I get for you two today?" She asked, only looking at me. I felt like rolling my eyes again, but fought against it.  
"I'll have the same as last time, do you remember?" She nodded and beeped it into the register. Then she looked at Gemma, no, she dragged her head and eyes over to her. What did she think?  
I bit my tongue, holding back from saying anything, "Just the same as him." She smiled at her, obviously oblivious to the fact that she was treating her like dust. Gemma was too kind.  
She nodded a curt nod at her, then turned around to make the drinks.  
Gemma sighed and leaned on the counter to face me, "So, tell me about-" I cut her off, "I've already told you everything there is to know."  
She raised her eyebrows, "Hardly, Harry. What about how you two met, what about the first time you kissed. You know, as your sister, I should really know these things."  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emily glance in our direction. She was listening! What a extreme thing to do!  
"The first time we kissed was actually the night I went over there. It was extravagent." Emily's body slouched over, and I knew she had heard me. Gemma hardly paid any notice.  
"Awh, Harry that's so adorable. How romantic. I'm almost jealous." I scoffed, "Why? Because I have a cute relationship and poor Gem is single?" She smacked my arm again, but I only laughed.  
Emily came back with our drinks, placed them on the counter and walked away. She didn't even ask for the money. I rolled my eyes and placed a couple coins and bills on the counter, then walked away.  
"What was her problem?" Gemma asked as we got back into the car moments later.  
"The last time I was here she gave me her number.. and actually.." I placed my cup into the holder and shoved my hands in my pockets, feeling around, "Ah, yes. Here it is. I forgot to toss it, but obviously I hadn't called her. I saw her evesdropping and decided to set her mind on something else."  
Gemma tsked, "You're evil, Harry." I shrugged, "What can I say? I'm very interested in someone else, and very not interested in her."  
I stopped outside of Lottie's, "Come in with me, just for a couple minutes!" She pleaded, I hesitated, but she gave me her sad eyes, and I gave in.  
Lottie met us at the door, opening it for us and waiting for Gemma to take off her jacket and shoes before she exploded.  
"Well? What happened, tell me everything!"  
Gemma feigned a sad heart, and slugged to the sofa, I rolled my eyes and followed, hardly daring to play the cerade. Lottie just looked at Gemma and followed her into the living room, clearly looking as distressed as she felt.  
"Awh, Gemma. Don't tell me you didn't get it." Lottie sat next to Gemma on the sofa and placed her hands on her shoulders, Gemma looked up with sad eyes, and then she squealed with excitment.  
"Gotcha! We both got the job!" Lottie jumped up and Gemma joined her. They jumped a few times, then Lottie came over to me, beaming widely, "Congratulations, Harry!" She embraced me in a hug and I chuckled, hugging her back.  
"Thanks, Lottie." I smiled as she joined Gemma back on the sofa, Gemma was starting to go in detail with everything that had happened.  
I bit my lip, "Uh, Gemma. Remember when I told you? It goes with the surprise, too. Okay? You can't say anything." Gemma cocked her head, and I widened my eyes, she inhaled and nodded, "Gotcha."  
Lottie huffed, "What surprise." Gemma chuckled, patting her on the head, "It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you, now would it?"  
Lottie nodded, and shrugged, "I like surprises. How long do I have to wait?" She whispered to Gemma, but I heard her.  
"Ah, ah. Give nothing away, Gem," I winked, "I'll see you guys later, I'm off!" I walked over to Gem and pecked her on the head, then turned around and headed out. I heard faint goodbyes from the both of them, then jogged towards my car.  
But then I paused and turned back towards the house, walking over to the greenbin to the side, and reaching into my pocket. I pulled out the little white slip of paper, and watched it flutter to the bottom of the bin, before walking back to my car and taking off.  
***  
I practically ran through the snow covered forest and almost banged right into the door trying to open it too fast, "Louis! I did it, we did it, Gemma did it! We got the job!"  
Louis had been laying down on the bed, and he sat up and smiled when I came in, but the smile didn't seem right.  
"Congratulations, Harry." He tried to curve his lips up into a smile, but they bent down only moments later.  
"Louis, what's wrong?" I went to sit beside him on the bed, and shoved myself close to him.  
"Nothing, why?" He asked innocently, "Louis, come on. I know there's something, you can tell me."  
"Well.."  
"What is it?" I whispered, concern sweeping across my features. He sighed and looked at me, "It's just that, well, you have a family, a sister, a mother-" I cut him off, "Hardly."  
"But you still have one, I have nobody, no family members, nothing. It bothers me how you're just walking away from your mother when so many children everywhere wished they had one."  
"Louis.."  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm admitting it, I'm jealous of you. I'm jealous of your relationship with Gemma and I'm jealous that you have a parent in your life, despite her actions."  
I sighed and stood up, pulling him with me, "I really wanted to wait, but.. now seems right."  
He cocked his head at me as I grabbed his jacket and tossed it at him, then walked to the door to pick up his boots, "Harry, where are you taking me?"  
"Put the jacket on, Tomlinson. Early birthday present."  
"It's hardly December!" He chuckled, I shrugged, walking back over to him to hand him his boots, "I know, but you need this right now. I hate seeing you upset."  
Louis smiled and reached up to place his hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb, then he placed his lips on mine, pulling back way too soon.  
I wanted more, so I leaned back down to meet his lips, he didn't deny them, only kissed me back. Then I pulled back, "You're doing this on purpose, come on, put them on, let's go."  
He rolled his eyes in defeat and chucked his coat on and slipped into his boots. Then he gripped my outstreached hand and I pulled him outside,  
By the time we had gotten to my car, Louis had asked about one hundred questions, where were we going, what was this surprise, what did talking about family have to do with anything.  
I just rolled my eyes and ignored him, he sighed and got into the car, I copied him and started it up, "Harry, I'm not good at surprises. Usually I don't get them, if this is something to do with a party, I'm gonna rip all of that hair out of your curly head."  
I laughed loudly, my stomach paining and my head down on the wheel, "I promise you, it's not a party. But I think you'll like it."  
"I have another, completely off topic question." He said, and I could feel his hard stare as I turned off of the dirt road.  
"Shoot." I said, smiling. He hesitated, then sighed, "Does Gemma know about us? About this? About.."  
"About how I really like you? About how we pretty much spend every night together? About how much you mean to me?" I whispered, glancing towards him, then I saw him smile, flush, and slowly nod.  
"She does." I returned his smile and he reached for my hand. I gripped it tightly against his lap. He ran his thumb along the back of my hand.  
My nerves suddenly kicked in as I pulled off of the highway and into Lottie's neighborhood. Louis looked around, and I could tell he was as nervous as I probably looked.  
"I've never been here before. Harry you better not have bought me anything.."  
I chuckled and squeezed his hand, "No, Louis. I haven't bought you anything." He relaxed, his shoulders slumping down.  
I saw the house in the distance, and immediately regretting not informing them of the arival, but it was too late now, obviously, so I took a deep breath and pulled up in front of the house.  
"This is it? What's happening Harry?" He asked, whining a little. I chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Surprises are called surprises for a reason." I winked, and he pouted, but I just rolled my eyes.  
I let go of his hand, and opened the door and stepping out, but turning back, I realized Louis hadn't moved.  
"Lou?" I whispered, looking at him, his beautiful blue eyes gazing back into mine, "Good luck kiss?" He asked, his voice lower than mine.  
I smiled and leaned in to press my lips to his warm ones. He lingered a few extra seconds, before I pulled back, "Ready?" I asked, and he nodded.  
We walked side by side on the walk and I could feel his nerves as he stood next to me. Why was he so nervous? Did he know what was coming? With a deep breathe, I raised my arm, and knocked.


	20. chapter twenty

I heard Louis sigh deeply as the door swung open, Gemma's face appeared, she smiled as she looked at me, "Hey Har- Louis! What a surprise!" She smiled widely, I rolled my eyes, "Right now, Harry?" She said to me, her eyes popping. I smiled and nodded.

I heard thumping down the stairs and Gemma's eyes widened more, she backed up into the house and sped walked towards the stairs, I heard a gasp and more thumping of Lottie running back up the stairs.

"Harry.." Louis whispered, I looked over to him as we entered the house, "What's happening?" I shut the door behind us, and gripped Louis' shoulder. 

"It's not a surprise if I tell you, Lou." I whispered back, smirking, he chuckled nervously as Gemma came back into the room.

"If you're sure, Harry.." She smiled and escorted Louis and I into the room, "Where, uh.." I stammered, she chuckled and gave Louis an apologetic smile, then dragged me out of the room. I winked at Louis as I left his sight.

"A warning would be perfect, Harry." She hissed at me, glancing over her shoulder at the living room door. I shrugged, "He was feeling a little down, upset that I had someone to go to, family, you know. He misses her, I can't wait any longer. It's killing him."

She nodded and her face went into her hands, "She's upstairs getting ready, you might wanna go talk to her, she's a little nervous. 

I nodded, and turned towards the stairs, but paused and turned back to her, "Gem?" She twisted back around, cocking her head, "Don't flirt with my boyfriend." I winked and she rolled her eyes, waving her arms in the air at me. I chuckled and as I walked up the stairs, I realized what I had just said.

Boyfriend. 

My feet stumbled, but I regained control and entered the long hallway, "Lots? You around?" She exited a room and dragged me back inside it, shutting the door.

"Are you crazy? I'm so nervous. I was so excited, I'm scared, without warning, Harry!?" She paced around the room, two different dresses spread out on her bed, the rest of her closet seemed to be everywhere else.

"Lottie, relax. He's your brother, you've been literally begging me to bring him by, well, now I have. You need to get down there and say hello. Gemma and I might go out for a cup of coffee while you two catch up, or vice versa. Whichever." 

She nodded, but continued pacing. I sighed and leaned against the wall, she glanced at me looking so calm, and stuck her tongue out at me. 

"Lottie. He loves you more than you'll ever know. He doesn't know what's coming, so beware for any reaction. Just come down when you're ready, okay?" She nodded and shooed me back out into the hall, and I went back downstairs to the living room.

"Harry." Louis breathed as I entered the room again. Gemma was sitting next to him on the sofa, and she stood up as I entered. 

"I'm gonna go get refreshments while we wait." She weakly smiled at me as I sat next to him in Gemma's open spot.

"Don't be so nervous." I chuckled, and he sighed, gripping onto my hands. Then he smiled, flushing. "Gemma told me what you said."

I squinted my eyes at the general area of the kitchen, "She did?" I whispered. He nodded, "I'm sorry, I don't know what made me say it, it kinda.. popped out?" I whispered, looking down at our hands. 

His hands left mine, and I sighed, then they wrapped around my face, pulling it back up, "You can call me your boyfriend any day.." He smiled and his lips met mine gently. My stomach flipped and my heart exploded with joy. 

"Really? So..?" I asked as he pulled back, "So what?" He whispered, I chuckled smoothly, "Is it official?" 

He smiled warmly, pressing his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes with the warmth, and I felt him nod. My hands rested on his neck, my thumbs rubbing along the smooth satin of his skin. 

We both jumped and pulled apart as Gemma came into the room, 'Aww'ing'. Louis flushed a deep shade of red and looked down at his hands. Gemma's eyes were sparkling as she walked back over with a tray.

Louis' hands never left mine, but his eyes were elsewhere, he was deeply embarrassed. I chuckled, squeezing his hands.

"That was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen." She said, sitting down on the chair opposite us.

I heard a gasp from the doorway, and as we all stood up and looked as Lottie came into the room. She had gasped as Louis' hands intertwined with mine, but we let go as soon as we stood up. 

She flushed and looked towards Louis. We all did. His face froze, then his eyes filled with confusion, then knowing, then they widened and filled with tears. He took a step forward.

"Lottie?" He whispered, her eyes filled up too, the makeup she worked obviously so hard on smudged as the tears rolled down her face.

Louis walked by me towards her, slowly. Lottie was so much shorter than I thought, even Louis was almost towering over her. He embraced her, tears pouring down their faces. Gemma and I slowly edged out of the room, and into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad that was the reaction. I was so scared he would run off." I admitted, she sighed in relief, she was probably thinking the same thing, but didn't respond. 

We listened to the tears and silent talking, but we didn't eavesdrop, I dropped a few words to avoid hearing what they were saying, instead, I walked around the kitchen, having never been in here.

It was fairly large, beautiful granite counter tops, it was very nice, I could definitely see myself cooking here. I chuckled to myself, and Gemma cocked her head at me, but I shook my head at her. 

"They stopped talking.." She whispered, and we shuffled back into the living room.

"Surprise." I whispered as I came behind Louis. He twisted around and his arms flew around me, his body shaking with the tears. 

Lottie was smiling, her eyes swollen and red. She was so happy, and so was Louis, and that was everything to me, that's what mattered.

I hugged Louis to me, letting him ruin my shirt, letting him thank me. But he'd thank me more properly later. I almost laughed.

Gemma and Lottie went to sit on the sofa, they chatted aimlessly, I took the chance I knew Gem was giving me, and dragged Louis out into the hallway. 

"Oh my god, Harry. How did you do this?" Louis said between sobs into my shirt, "It wasn't too easy. Took her awhile to trust me enough to believe that I knew you." He laughed weakly and pulled back.

"Does she know?" I asked, he shook his head, "I couldn't get anything out, I was crying too hard, we're trying to catch up, we've already made plans for tomorrow, we're going to have lunch together."

He smiled, and I mirrored it. I rested my hand on his cheek, "It's so good to see you happy." I whispered, his eyes burned into mine, "How can I ever repay you for this?" 

I shook my head, "You already did. Seeing you smile is enough." I leaned in slowly and he cleared the space in between us quickly, his tear soaked lips meeting mine. They were warm, and so soft from all of the tears. His hands reached my hair, and I chuckled, holding back a moan.

I pulled back, still laughing, "Tomlinson, are you trying to turn me on while we're in the presence of females?" He winked and stood up taller to kiss me again. I didn't pull back, instead pushed him against the wall, I heard a tired moan from deep in his throat. 

I laughed as we tried to keep quiet, his hands messing up my hair, our lips swollen from the heated action, his tongue entered my mouth, and I bit his lip, his moan was louder, and I pulled back.

"We're gonna get busted." I whispered, laughing. He shrugged, "I don't wanna wait until later." I groaned and my lips hit his again, forcefully. His hands rubbed down my back, tugging at my shirt, my hands entangled in his hair, in the collar of his shirt. 

This time I moaned, and he laughed, pulling back, "Your moans are the best sound in the world." I flushed and he leaned in again, kissing me softly for mere seconds. Our lips were swollen, and our cheeks were red, his tears were dry and our hair was everywhere. 

"Oh my god, Gemma is so gonna know." He laughed, resting his head on my chest. I tried to flatten his hair, but gave up and just wrapped my arms around him. 

"Might as well walk in together, it's not like Gem won't know, I wonder if she told Lottie.." I whispered, and Louis raised his head up, "She'll probably want us to tell her ourselves." I nodded, and together, we walked back into the living room.

They both looked up as we entered, except Gemma had a smirk on her face. Lottie smiled, obviously oblivious. I sighed and Gemma stood up, dragging me out of the room again.

"You guys are so loud." 

"Shit, what did you hear?" I whispered, trying to hold back laughter.

"Everything, but I told Lottie it was tears and muffled laughter, she accepted it. But you both have to tell her. Now." She laughed and reached up to try and flatten my hair, I flushed and followed her back into the room.

Louis winked at me as we entered, and joined him on the love seat to the side, whilst Gemma and Lottie took the sofa, the chair empty. 

"Now?" Louis whispered to me, I rested my hand on his lower back, clear out of Gemma and Lottie's view, and nodded. He took a deep breath, "How?" 

I shook my head, "No idea." I breathed.

The phone rang in the background and Lottie jumped up to answer, but Gemma shook her head and ran ahead of her to the kitchen. Gemma was giving us a chance.

"Lottie, there's probably something I should tell you.. before you find out the wrong way." I said, and I felt Louis breath in beneath my hand. 

She eyed my hidden arm, then nodded, smiling at both of us.

"You see, Louis and I.. we.." I stammered, Louis smiled at her, and finished for me, "We're together, we're dating, he's my boyfriend." He pointed at me as he rushed out with the words. 

"I knew I heard moans! That's so cute!" She smiled and jumped up, her arms outstretched. We jumped up, too, and her arms wrapped around us, hardly going halfway around.

Louis smiled and so did I, that went a lot better than expected, "Moans?" I said, my face burning, she rolled her eyes, "You think I don't know when there's something heated going on." She winked and went to the kitchen. 

Gemma came back out just seconds later, "That was Michael, he wants us to go on in now. Probably for our schedules." 

I nodded and followed Gemma to the door, Louis on my heels. Gemma hugged Lottie and Louis goodbye as she joined us in the foyer, then she went to wait in the car.

"You staying here with me while they're gone, Lou?" Lottie said, playfully elbowing him in the arm. He smiled and nodded. She smiled and hurried away.

"I won't be gone long." I whispered, rolling my eyes at Louis' frown, "I know, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you."

I pulled him in for a hug, and his tiny arms wrapped around me. I kissed the top of his head, and he sighed as he pulled back, waving goodbye as he watched me leave.

Gemma was trying to hide a very big smirk as I entered my car. I sighed and started it up, pretending I didn't notice.

The smirk became more pronounced as we drove on, nearing the highway, "Okay, Gem. What?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "It's you two, you guys are the cutest couple ever, you could seriously run for that title." I laughed loudly, "You;re crazy."

She shrugged, "Maybe so, but you know it's true." I didn't respond.

"You know, there's this public concert, and people can enter and win a nice bit of money." She said, looking out of her window.

Oh god, what was she saying..

"And?"

"And, I think you should enter. You're a GOOD singer, Harry!" I shook my head, laughing, "Nobody knows I sing. Only you, and a girl at school who caught me in the music room."  
"What girl?" I turned off the highway and into the larger city, "Just some random girl in my school."

"She said you were good, didn't she?" She said, raising a finger at me. I ignored her, and she smirked, knowing the answer.

"Come on, it's next weekend. Just think about it, okay?" I sighed, and nodded. She didn't press me further.

***

"Harry, Gemma! So good to see you again, come in, come in." Michael waved us in behind the counter, through the mysterious door. Emily eyed us as we strolled by her.

"I have an opening now, if one of you would take it. It's only for three hours, so you can get the feel, without the proper training. If either of you are more hands on."

Gemma smiled, "I'll take it!" 

Michael clapped his hands together, "Good girl, good girl! Now, the aprons are just over there, there's no specific uniforms, just come with what you have on, Gemma, no tiny skirts or those tops without sleeves, and Harry," He looked at my plain dark blue jeans and plaid shirt, and nodded, "that'll do." 

He motioned for us to follow him further into the back room. He pointed to a nice area with bean bags, chairs and tables, "This is where you'll take your short 15 minute breaks. Depending on your shift, if you have the 30 minute lunch breaks, you're welcome to go out and get something from the stores near us." 

Gemma and I both nodded in understanding, then we walked by the dark red aprons, with a large F on it, followed by smaller letters, spelling FOAM. Gemma whisked one off of the hook and held it to her chest. 

"All right, Gemma. Emily out there is all ready and up to train you straight away, keep an eye on the clock, you have a break in one and a half hours, then you're set for the rest of the shift. When you get off, you come to me and tell me you're out for the day, and that'll be it." She nodded and turned around to go back to the front, tying the apron to her as she went.

"Now Harry, you, my boy, are gonna start with the easy training. I'm gonna be in my office," He pointed to a door off to the side, near the break room, and turned back to me, "all you have to do right now is take all of these sacks of coffee beans, and bring them to the first room on the left near the door we came in from. Easier to reach, you know?"

I nodded and he waved me off. I sighed, I thought training was more oral, less physical. I shrugged to myself, and went backwards to grab an apron, it felt more official, then I grabbed a sack of beans and heaved it over my shoulder. 

There was about thirty or more of them, so this wouldn't be too long, maybe an hour or more. I took a peek at Gemma and Emily as I neared the front of the store. Emily was showing her the makes of the coffee machine, I knew Gemma knew how to work one of them, but she was too nice, so she let Emily show her, nodding along.

I turned towards the room he had showed me. The room was fairly small, and warm, keeping the temperature good for the beans. 

Walking back and forth was actually worse than I thought. I think I could literally close my eyes and draw an exact replica of the stain on the back of the bean room's wall. 

My back was aching, and my fingers hurt from digging into the beans. But eventually, near the mark where I'd expected, I was finished. 

This was training? It still boggled my mind. I mean, I've never really worked day in my life, so I guess maybe I couldn't really guess what it was like, I never really thought I would have to.

I stretched out my back just as Michael came out of his office for the third time since the hour started, and when he saw that I was finished, he smiled and came to join me by the bean room.

"Great job, Harry. Really good. Wow, you even stacked them, perfect. Come join me out front, let's see how your sister is doing." I nodded and followed him out towards the counters, nearly bumping into Emily as she came into the back room.

Probably for her break. Did anyone else at all work here? Or did she work literally all of the time? Or maybe she was here every time we were. 

Her face was down towards her feet and her face was a shade of pink as she neared me. I smirked to myself as we passed her by. I took a chance, and turned back to look at her as I walked, just in time to see her turn the same way to look at me. 

She immediately turned back around, but I just hid a laugh, "Gemma, how are things going?" 

She smiled as we came in view. A man came in carrying a briefcase, he was smiling, but his eyes looked stressed. 

She held up a finger and stood up straight as he came to the counter, "Can I help you, sir?" Gemma smiled widely, and the man did a double take, then smiled back to her, "Yes, I'd like a black coffee, and since you're the first person to smile at me today, add on a raisin muffin." 

Gemma beamed and nodded her head, then went to the coffee maker to brew the coffee. Michael and I observed, and to help her out, I pulled out a baggie, and a glove, and popped the muffin inside the bag, and gave it to Gemma mid-turn, and handed it to the man.  
"Here you go, sir. And I must say, that suit is dashing!" She complimented, and the man beamed at her, paying the wages, and even dropping a few dollars on the counter as a tip.

"Thank you, sir! Have a lovely day!" She smiled at him until he was out of the door. Michael was close to tears. 

"You kids, you're my dream team. You're perfect. I can't believe something like this came across to me. Gemma, your break was 10 minutes ago." He reminded her, and she looked to me, "I'll take over." I offered.

Gemma quickly showed me the makings of the machines, and then she was off to the break room. 

The shop wasn't very busy, and it never was whenever we were here.. I wonder if there was a way to make it more lively. 

Emily came around the corner then, and stopped in her tracks as she saw me manning the counter. Then twisted and grabbed the cleaning supplies from the bucket just under the counter, and walked around the vacant shop.

Well, not completely vacant, there was a teenage couple sitting at the far end of the shop, sharing what looked like a cup full of whipped cream, then there was an elderly lady reading a paper, and sipping coffee.

She scrubbed the same table for longer than necessary. I sighed, and she missed a stroke in the cleaning.

"Is there something wrong with me? Do I bother you that much?" I asked her, leaning against the register. 

"You're not supposed to lean against the counter." She stated, not taking her eyes off of her work. I rolled my eyes and stood up straight.

"You didn't answer my question." I groaned loudly when she ignored me again.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, and the couple in the booth at the back turned to look, so to avoid losing my job, I simply smiled, and looked her in the eyes.

"No, Emily. There most certainly is not a problem." I nodded and faced the front again, trying very hard not to look at her face at my words, or even smirk. 

From the corner of my eye, I saw her scrubbing the same table with a lot more force than really necessary.

I smiled to myself as a woman with a small child came into the store, it was a very adorable little girl, she was smiling widely and she ran up to the counter with her laughing mom right behind her.

"It's my birthday!" She shrieked, and I smiled and leaned down on the counter, and I heard Emily mutter something ineligible, "Really? Wow! How old are you?" I asked, beaming. 

She jumped around at my question, she was so excited to tell me, "I'm 5 today! My mummy says that once I turn 5 years old, I can get a puppy like my older sister did when she was 5!" 

I gasped, "No way!" 

She nodded excitedly, "What are you going to name your puppy?" 

"Karma!" She squealed, and I laughed, "That's the best name ever!" I said, and stood up, she smiled and tapped on her mother, "Mommy, did you hear that!?" 

She nodded and ruffled her daughters hair, "I'll take a latte with mint, and a little chocolate muffin for the birthday girl." She smiled at me.

I nodded and twisted around to make the drink, and placed it on the whipping slot, pulling the lever, and adding the mint to the middle, and to make it special, I sprinkled a few chocolate sprinkles on top. 

Then I grabbed the muffin and placed it in a baggy, and handed it to the waiting mother. She smiled and thanked me, handing me a bill and holding her daughters hand as she walked her out.

From a glance as the girls left, I thought I saw Emily smiling.

***

"I couldn't thank you kids enough, this was only supposed to be training, but you've left so many costumers happy, and probably coming back for more. You're lifesavers." 

The three hours was up, and Gemma and I had hung up our aprons, and Michael was in the middle of thanking us for the sixth time, "Michael, really, thank YOU, for giving us the job, for letting us be here together. It means a lot." He beamed at Gemma's words, and embraced her. 

"There's a slot open tomorrow at eight. It goes until we close at ten. It's not a long shift, volunteers?" 

Emily came around the corner, "I got it, Michael." 

"Emily, you're working at opening tomorrow, you're not working the extra hours." 

"Michael.." 

"Emily we've got extra help now, you don't need to do so much backup." She sighed and nodded, then headed back out front to the counters.

"I'll take it, I've got no plans." Gemma said, smiling at Michael.

"Thank you kids, Harry, I'll call you if I need you." He shook my hand and waved us off, heading back to his office.

"I think he really likes us. He might keep us around." Gemma elbowed me in the arm as I pulled out of the lot, and towards the highway.

"You're welcome!" I said, she scoffed, "You are right, I guess I should thank you." 

I waited. 

"But I won't." She winked, and I laughed, ruffling up her hair.

"So?" She asked in a hopeful voice, I inhaled deeply, "So, what?" 

"Have you thought about the gig? About the public concert?" Suddenly I gasped, "Gem, that's perfect! You're a genius!" 

She nodded knowingly, "For what?" 

"Foam doesn't really have a lot of business, it's empty most of the time, so what about a live show? It'd be perfect to attract attention!" 

"That's perfect! But you don't have an equipment. How would you find the mics and whatever else you needed." She asked, staring at the sky, and the dark clouds rolling in.

"I never said myself!" I said. She sighed, "Who else, Harry? You need to show off that voice. Can we make a deal?" 

"What kind of deal?" I asked, turning into the highway and speeding up. 

"If you win that public concert next weekend, you have to perform at Foam." She said, then added, "But you can't just blow the competition, you have to do your very best." 

I sighed, and nodded, "Deal."

**

"Sing something for me." Louis pleaded that night, as we huddled together in the bed. I shook my head, "I don't have music, I don't even have my guitar."

"Come on.." He placed his lips on my neck, pleading with his other skills, I groaned, and he pulled back. 

"Try out for football this week." I smirked as his smile fell a little, "That's not fair." 

"Extremely fair. Please?" I whispered, and he leaned in, his lips just mere inches from mine, his hot breath trickled my skin, I gripped onto his shirt, ready to pull him in, but just  
before I could, his lips reached mine, moving slowly.

"Fine." I hugged him to me, "You're amazing, Louis. You know you are, you'll make it." He smiled and sat up, pulling me with him, "Sing something." 

"I don't have music." He gasped playfully, "We had a deal." I rolled my eyes, and then closed them. Louis stayed silent.

I let my mind flow freely, trying to forget everything else, then I did something I promised I would only do for Gemma, I sung.

"Tell me if I'm wrong / tell me if I'm right / tell me if you need a loving hand / to help you fall asleep tonight,

"Tell me if I know / tell me if I do / tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to."

Louis didn't say anything, and I opened my eyes, he was staring at me, his mouth partly opened. I waited, and his mouth closed.

"Holy.. hell. You're amazing, Harry. Unbelievable. Sing something stronger, do a longer note, a high note." He crawled back into my waiting arms, and I chuckled, "We promised on singing, not singing a whole concert."

He sighed, "Fine." I kissed the top of his head, and pulled him down on top of me as I lay down. He copied my sigh, and cuddled up against my chest.

My eyes closed as I leaned back against the pillow, and I felt his eyes on me, but I kept mine shut. They stayed like that for awhile, then he gave another faint sigh, and his eyes closed, too.

I was too scared to admit it, too scared to even think about it, but I knew what was happening with me, with Louis, with us. I knew what I was so scared to feel, something I've tried to avoid after Kyle. 

Love. 

I was falling hard for Louis, and I knew that love overpowered the emotions I felt for him, and I was scared, I admitted it now. I was scared to love him. Scared to show it, and scared to feel it. What if he didn't feel the same? What if it was all a ruse? Love.

Love was the scariest word I've ever heard, but also the most amazing, the best word, and it crushed me, but it brought me to life. It made me hurt, but it made me happy, and with Louis, it made me feel alive.


	21. chapter twenty one

School always dragged by when I was waiting for it to end. Looking at the clock only seemed to make it drag on longer. Classes were worse as final exams neared before the end of the semester. I found myself going to Gemma a lot more than I wanted to, asking for homework help.

She always frowned, but she always helped me. I wanted to spend those few hours with Louis, the less and less time we got together was wearing on us. Driving me nuts. 

But as the week droned on, Louis' tryouts approached. The night before the tryouts, Louis had doubts. 

"There's going to be a lot of people there, Harry. People that would be watching me, watching me perform. I'm not used to that."

"Lou, I'm gonna be there, if you feel the need to run, to escape. Look at me, I'll always be there for you." I whispered, as he sighed and put his head in his hands. 

I rubbed his back reassuringly, "You're gonna do fine, Lou. Trust me." He looked back up and smiled, I returned it effortlessly.

"Plus, Lottie's coming, remember? Gemma might, too. If Michael doesn't call her in." He bit his lip, "What if Michael calls you in?" He whispered.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't show." He frowned, "Your job is more important than me." I smiled, "That's where you're wrong." I winked and he rolled his eyes.

"You're awful." 

"Mmm, in what way?" He laughed loudly and jumped on top of me, knocking me down, "And bad." He purred. 

"What are you gonna do? Spank me?" I whispered, he cocked his head as he lowered it down towards mine. His eyes sparkling, "Maybe." He whispered.

"Uh oh, I'm scared." I feigned fright, he rolled his eyes again as his lips came down on mine. My hands gripped his shirt, pulling it up, revealing his skin. My hands wandered the silky smooth texture.

His legs on either side of me, he pushed his body against me, and I moaned, my lips parting from his, but then they were back, and he was rough. He moved his body against mine, side to side. I gripped his belt from the back, pulling him in. 

This time, he moaned, and I shoved him off, flipping over so I was on top, but we never broke contact. 

"Harry.." He stuttered out my name against my lips, and I swallowed another moan. His hands gripped and tugged against my hair, so much lost time, so long, and this was definitely making it up.

I bit his lip and pulled back as he moaned again. Both of us out of breath, I opened my eyes to see him staring right into them. I was unable to speak as I looked into his eyes. So bright blue, so beautiful.

He didn't speak either, and I don't know how long we sat like that, I don't really care. All that I saw was Louis, all that I cared about was Louis.

Louis was my bright blue sky, he was there when they clouds were rolling in, making my life grey and dull. He showed up to brighten up my future and my life. He was the reason I was smiling and working to make Gemma and myself happier.

Louis gently shoved me off, breaking eye contact. He flipped us around to where we were before. He lay down on my chest, like every night, and I wrapped my arms around him, grabbing the blanket and spreading it out over us.

"You're going to be great tomorrow." I whispered against his hair, and then pressed my lips to his head, lingering before I pulled away. 

He sighed, and held my hand under the covers. I smiled at the shyness of him, although he was so powerful and open when his lips were crushing mine. 

I drifted off to sleep with hopes for the following day.

***

"Come on, Gemma.." I grumbled to myself as I waited outside of her school, she usually walked this way, and since she didn't know I was here, it was best to stay put.

I leaned on the hood of my car, girls passing by giving me double looks, but I ignored them, looking above their heads for any sign of my sister.

I rolled my eyes to myself as a group of girl walked by, and slowed down as they neared me, I had to bite my lip to avoid yelling out that I was taken. 

The tryouts started in less than 10 minutes, and I wanted to be there beforehand to wish Louis good luck. I told him I'd be there, and I wasn't lying. I groaned and turned around, poking my head into the window and grabbing my phone. 

I dialed Gemma's number quickly, she answered on the third ring, "Hello? Harry?" She asked, I groaned.

"Gem, where are you? I've been sitting outside of your school for almost 15 minutes, the girls here are starting to annoy me." I heard her chuckle, then sigh, "Harry, I'm pretty much back, I don't take the usual way anymore, remember? I don't live at home. Just meet me at Lottie's." 

She hung up and I groaned. Typical, don't tell me where exactly she was, so now I'd have to wait even longer to get to Louis. I pocketed my phone and gave a sarcastic wave to the group of girls lingering by the drive. 

All they did was giggle and turn towards each other. I shook my head to myself and sped down the road towards Lottie's. 

By the time I'd gotten there, the tryouts were pretty much starting. I was praying for a late start. I jumped out of the car and jogged towards the house, walking right in. 

"Gem, Lottie!" I called through the house, the original plan was to pick Gemma up at school, grab Lottie from home, and go to the tryouts. Obviously that wasn't working anymore.

Lottie came around the corner, her coat and shoes already on, "Where's Gemma?" She asked as she walked with me towards the door, "She's not back yet?" She shook her head and worryingly looked around the streets.

I let her get in the car, and then called Gemma again, this time she didn't answer. Oh god, I hoped nothing bad had happened. I bit my lip as I stood outside in the chilly winds, and looked every which way.

"Which way from here is her school?" I asked as I jumped back into the car, staring it. Lottie looked around her, "She usually comes from that direction. I don't know where to from there." 

I nodded and made a U-turn, heading in the direction she pointed out. Lottie tried her phone again as we sped down the quiet roads. Getting nothing.

I sighed, worrying now, "I'm sure she's fine, Harry." Lottie whispered in encouragement. Right now, I didn't really believe it. 

I knew Louis was going to be mad, I knew he would be upset that I wasn't there, but what if I could still make it? 

"Lottie, I want to make Louis happy, I want to find her. I need to find her." I whispered as I drove around and around, and soon enough, after making another turn, I saw her school. The lots were empty except for cars that were probably just teachers. 

"Dammit!" I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel, and Lottie jumped a bit, but she didn't seem scared, just understanding, "I'm sorry, Lottie.. I." 

"Save it, it's fine. I want to find her, too. I'll try her cell again." 

I nodded, and didn't say anything as she dialed Gemma's number again, and pressed the phone to her ear, she waited and waited, then pulled the phone away, hanging up and muttering a cuss. 

I headed back around, back towards Lottie's, thinking maybe she might have been there by now. I glanced at the clock, it was nearly 20 minutes into the tryouts, if I didn't find her soon, I wasn't going to make it. My heart shattered. 

I cussed under my breath as I made another turn, and we both flicked our heads to a girl clumsy walking, she tripped, but she brought herself back up, and took off running. 

"It's Gemma! It's her! I let her borrow that coat today!" Lottie squealed and I sped up, pulling in beside her, when she saw the car, she took off running, faster than before. I jumped out. 

"Gemma! Gem, it's us!" I shouted, and she stopped, turning around and collapsing on the ground. We ran over to her, our hearts and our feet thudding loudly. As I got closer, I noticed her bag was gone, and her clothes were dirty. 

"Gemma, oh my god, what happened to you?" Lottie asked as we got closer. I choked back up a sob, and got on the ground next to her, pulling her into my arms.

She wrapped her arms around me, her whole body shaking, "Gemma, what happened?" I whispered, she sighed, and didn't answer.

"She's tired, she was probably running for awhile, come on, we're taking you home, explain there." Lottie helped me get her to her feet, and then I picked her up and carried her towards the car, almost running. 

She didn't complain, which was odd, she always hated when I lifted her. This had to be bad. 

I pretty much sped through every light on the way back, ignoring Lottie's complaints about not even being in a hurry, and she knocked me in the head a few times from the backseat, where she was sitting with Gemma. 

Lottie held the door open for me as I carried her into the house and through to the living room, Lottie rushing by to get her water. After she had gulped down a couple glasses, she turned to me.

She gulped noisily, then she spoke. Only three words, but three was enough to make me stand up with wide eyes.

"She found me." 

***

"Gemma, what are you talking about?" Lottie demanded. I looked to Gemma, awaiting the same response, she sighed and sat up. 

"Mom, you mean." I said, kneeling down beside her. She nodded, "She attacked me. The most she could do was push me down in some muck, and grab my bag, then I just ran." 

"So she didn't chase you?" Lottie asked, sitting next to her. Gemma shook her head, "No, which was strange. But I thought it was her when you guys pulled up."

"And that's why you didn't answer your phone, right? Or why we didn't see you on the way around your school?" Gemma nodded, "I don't remember the direction I ran, I just got out of there."

Then she suddenly stood up, "Harry! The tryouts!" I sighed and looked at the time on my phone, there was less than 5 minutes left of them. 

"We won't make the tryouts, but we might be able to catch Louis and explain." I followed them back outside, but I stopped Gemma, "Shouldn't you clean up?" I took a piece of her hair in my hands and pulled out a twig, she shrugged, "This is important to you, and it's all my fault that we missed it."

I shook my head as we walked towards my car, "No. It's hers." 

***

My tires made a horrible screeching noise as I pulled up outside of the school, the lights to the back field were still on, and hope rose in my chest. But it was a lost cause.

We all ran back there, Gemma trying to rip the leaves and twigs from her hair, but eventually gave up. The field was empty, completely empty. 

I walked farther out into the field and my legs gave out, and I sit on the muddy grass, with my head down towards the ground. Lottie and Gemma let me be, they slowly walked back out towards the car, but I found it too hard to move.

I missed the tryouts. I missed HIS tryouts. He was going to hate me, he was going to leave me out into the dark streets. He was going to hate me. I pounded a fist into the ground, then enjoying the anger let out, I did it a few more times. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.." I mumbled to myself as I stood up. I promised, I promised we would all be there, cheering him on, and I had broken it all, and he was going to hate me.

"Harry?" I didn't move at the sound of my name, "Just leave me alone, Gem. I wanna dig a hole and crawl into it." I felt like I wanted to fall back down on the grass, but I stood my ground until Gemma left. I wouldn't let her see me be an emotional wreak.

"I know my voice is high, but hey, insult." I twisted around this time, Louis was standing about 10 feet away, he was still wearing the tryout uniform, a white and green striped shirt, and green shorts. His knee high socks were dirty and frayed, even his shoes looked older than they were. But he looked lovely. 

"Louis, I'm so sorry, I can explain everything.." I said as I took a step forward, he shook his head, taking a step towards me, as well, "You don't have to, not right now." 

"But Louis.. I missed your tryouts. I missed your big moment. I wanted to be there, Lou. So bad.." He nodded, smiling a little and walking towards me, slowly, "I know you did, love. And I know that whatever the reason for you not making it, is completely understandable, and I'm not mad."

I looked up from the ground and took another step, then another, then kept going until we met up. I wrapped my arms around him, holding back the angry tears. I was so angry. So angry at myself, and at her. How could she come around and do something like this to their own child? Attacking her daughter was too far.

Then making me miss my boyfriend's big moment, that was even farther. I hugged Louis to my chest, breathing in the muck, the dirt and the sweat. But I didn't care, that's exactly what I wanted to smell. But I wanted to smell it fresh, and I know how that sounds, but I wanted to smell it the moment he ran off of that field, the moment he smiled and ran into my arms. 

"Louis, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am.." I whispered, and his hands drew patterns on my back, "It's okay, Harry. Really, it's fine. I told you, I understand. And we have plenty of time for reasons." 

"That doesn't make me not sorry." He chuckled, his tiny body shaking in my hold, "No, but it makes you feel better, doesn't it? And as long as you feel better about this mistake, so do I, and I'm happy." He pulled back and smiled at me, I lifted my hand from his back and placed it against his cheek. 

"I think I love you." I whispered, then gasped, pulling back from him. Did I mean to say that? Yes, but did I mean for it to actually escape my mouth. No!

"Louis, I didn't mean to actually say that, I mean, I do, wait, I.." But he laughed, he laughed and stepped back into my arms, "Oh Harry.. I think I love you, too." 

My shattered heart picked itself up, it picked itself up and fit right where it belonged, back in my chest, beating for Louis.

"Are you.. are you just saying that?" I whispered, he smiled and shook his head, and I smiled back, I really smiled, and my lips met Louis' soft and warm ones, even after the tryouts, even after the pain I knew he felt when I never showed, even after everything..

I knew what he said, was true. I knew he meant it, and I knew I meant it, too.

We both pulled back as we heard the squeals and the 'Aw!'s'. Louis flushed, and I smirked, looking to Gemma and Lottie on the sidelines, back to Louis. The lights suddenly blinked out, leaving us in darkness. Lottie and Gemma gasped, and so did I, but Louis laughed, grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

Together we ran, we ran through the field and back out to the front, where the lights were dimming, and the sky was darkening. Lottie and Gemma followed us out, laughing as well. 

 

"Tonight was weird." Gemma said, and I silently agreed, and from what I could see from Louis' smiling face, he did too.


	22. twenty two

"You never told me if you made it or not." I asked Louis later that night, he shrugged, "We won't know until Monday." 

I groaned, "But it's only Thursday. Really? That long?" He nodded and I sighed, "I still don't forgive myself." 

"But it wasn't your fault, Harry." He whispered, playing with my hair. He was leaned back against the wall, and I was laying down against his legs, "I know, but it's hers."

"Yes. So don't blame yourself, okay?" He said, and I nodded, he sighed, "Good." 

"Hey, but don't you have your Science exam tomorrow afternoon?" I groaned and the event hit me like a ton of bricks, "I completely forgot." 

"But that also means you have a free morning, and my first exam isn't until Tuesday. I can help you study." He offered, and I chuckled, "Are you sure we'll actually be studying?" 

He rolled his eyes and chuckled with me, "You're not getting another kiss until you know the whole periodic table." I gasped and sat up to face him, "Cruel!" 

He just shrugged and laughed as I crawled closer to him, he moved his head as I tried to plant a kiss, he was smirking, "Oh come on, can we just start that tomorrow morning."   
He sighed and let me grab his neck and pull him in.

"You have classes tomorrow, Lou." I whispered as I pulled back, he shrugged, "It's a course that doesn't involve an exam, no worries." I smiled and leaned in again, but before I could do anything, my phone started ringing loudly in my jacket pocket.

I groaned and jumped up off of the bed, running to the floor where my coat was and pulling it out of the pocket, "Hello?" I said, a little breathlessly.

"Harry!" It was Michael, I sighed and went back to Louis, I let him grab my hand and play with my fingers as I spoke to him.

"What's up, Michael?" I asked, he hesitated, and I gulped noisily, then nodded a few times to myself as he spoke, I argued a little, but with a deep breath, I agreed, and then hung up.

"What did he want?" Louis asked, a worried line creasing his forehead, "He's asking me to come in tomorrow morning." 

"You said yes!? Did you tell him about your exam at all?" He asked, I nodded, "He already knew about it, and he also knew it was in the afternoon, and I was free all morning." 

He groaned and flopped himself down on the bed, my hand rested lifelessly on the mattress as the disappearing touch, "Just come to the shop, it's always dead, anyway. I'll have plenty of time to study in between costumers." 

He turned to his side to look at me, "You sure?" I nodded and he sat up again, "All right, fine. I'll come with you tomorrow morning. What time?" 

"He wants me by seven." He widened his eyes and groaned again. I chuckled and watched him pull the pillow over his face. 

Then he sighed and placed the pillow beside him, staring at the ceiling.

"What you said today, did you mean it?" He whispered suddenly, and I bit my lip, "About the whole.. you know, loving you thing?" I whispered back, and he nodded.

I closed my eyes, scared of what he would say, or how he would react, "Yeah, I really meant it. But it's okay if you didn't, I mean, I know it was sudden and all.." I was cut off my Louis' lips against mine.

He pulled back then, "Shut up, you fool. Of course I meant it." He whispered against my lips, and I smiled, and pulled him in again. I could feel his smile against my lips, and it felt so right. 

"I'm really loving the way you make me shut up." I said as he pulled back again, leaning away so I could see his eyes. They crinkled up when he smiled again, and then he chuckled, "Me too." He winked and I crawled off of the bed, and towards the fireplace.

I messed around with the boards under the flames licked through them higher, and then removed my shirt as per usual and tossing it on the floor where my bag sat. 

"Tomorrow, at Foam, why don't you stay when I get off, and we can have lunch." I said, crawling back in next to him.

He nodded, "I'd really like that." I lay back against the pillows and smiled at him as he crossed his legs and turned to face me, "Good." 

He leaned on his hand, placing his elbow against his knee, and used his free hand to trace my moth tattoo, "This is a large tattoo." I nodded, watching his finger trail along my skin.

"It is." I agreed. He sighed and ran his hand along my stomach until he came to the two birds on my chest, "You promised you'd explain them." He reminded me, then when I looked up, he winked. 

"You're right, but you promised, too." I returned the wink and he laughed, "Cruel." I shook my head, "Nah, just fair." 

He sighed, "Okay, plenty of time, you're right." He said, and I swallowed back a laugh, and just smiled. 

I yawned and Louis crawled in next to me, laying down, "Bed time for the exam-er." I laughed loudly, "Don't you mean the examiner?" He shook his head, and popped the 'P' as he smiled, "Nope." 

I rolled my eyes and pulled him in towards me, "I'm not tired." 

"Liar."

"Really?"

"Yep." He popped another 'P'.

"I know what can make YOU tired." I said, and he smirked and rolled over so he was on top of me, "Me too.." 

He leaned down towards me, as slow as ever, then when his lips hovered just mere inches from mine, he pulled back and sat up completely, "Nah, not that.." 

"You are such an awful tease. You can't do that!" I whined, crossing my arms. He smiled and came down towards me again, except his lips brushed my collarbone, my neck, and my jawline. I bit my lip as he slowly caressed his lips against my skin. 

I placed my arms on either side of him, each one gripping onto his shirt, ready to rip it off if necessary. 

"Can't I?" He breathed, his lips brushing across my jawline again. 

I gulped and tried to pull him up towards my lips, and he allowed me this time, and his lips finally hit mine, and they were hungry.

I'm guessing he's had enough just as much as I did, his greedy lips moved with mine roughly, but so perfectly. 

He moaned against my lips and my hands moved against his skin, they played around his stomach and teased with his back. 

"Oh god, Louis. I'm never gonna sleep, now." 

He giggled as I pulled back and tried to move away, but as he lifted himself off, I only sat up with him and pressed my lips to his again, softer and more gentle. 

Something about the softer kisses just made me fall so much harder for him. 

He smiled as I opened my eyes again, his remained closed for a bit longer, before they slowly fluttered open, his tiny body sat on my lap, and I placed my hands on his waist,   
rubbing my hands around.

He placed his arms around my neck and brought his body closer to me, his head tucking into my chest, so much for moving.

Not that I was complaining. I smiled to myself as I slipped my hands up his shirt on his back, leaving them there to rest. 

I don't know how long we sat like that, and I honestly never wanted to move, but eventually he sighed and pushed me back down, I pouted a little as his touch left my skin, but he just chuckled and tossed his shirt off, then laying back down on top of me. 

"You never take your shirt of when we sleep." I whispered to him. It was always me, I've always taken my shirt off, only with him. But he's always kept his on.

There were a few times he's taken it off, but hardly when we slept, he chuckled again, "I'm a lot more comfortable around you than anyone I've ever known." He whispered back, and I smiled, pulling the blanket over us and resting my hands on his back. 

The next morning I awoke to the soft murmuring of Louis in his sleep, "Harry.." He moaned his sleep, and I had to bite my lips to keep from laughing.

What was he dreaming about? 

"Louis.." I whispered, he didn't stir. But then he moaned again, and spoke, "Oh, Harry." I slapped my hands over my face, and luckily, that didn't wake him either.

He was going to be so embarrassed, so I took a peek at the time on my phone, knowing it was about time to get ready for work anyway, I shook him, but he only rolled over and groaned. 

He was facing away from me now, and I heard him moan softly again, so I rolled my eyes and leaned down towards him, I planted a kiss on his neck, and his lips turned up into a smile, but he still didn't wake. 

I planted another kiss on his neck, then near his ear, but when he still didn't move, I slid my arms under the blanket and poked him in the sides, he jumped a little.

"Harry!" He groaned as he opened his eyes, "Almost time to get up, boo." I whispered, he groaned again and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Oooh, Harry..." I whispered in his ear, and he bolted up, "What?" 

I just laughed, and his cheeks flushed dark red, "Why did you say that?" He whispered, unable to meet my eyes.

"I'm just repeating you." He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, covering his body and thumping himself back down on the bed.

I chuckled, "Tell me what it was about." 

"No way." He refused, I leaned down to rest my body on him, "Pleeeease?" I stretched out the 'e', in a desperate plea, but he just shook his head under the blanket.

"Come on, Lou. It's not even embarrassing."

"Oh, yes it is. I can't believe I said that out loud.." He muttered, and I smiled, pulling the blanket off of him, but he just covered his red face with his hands. 

I kissed the tops of his hands, "I've had many dreams about you, Louis. Don't be embarrassed." I whispered, and his hands moved, "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

He sighed and rolled back over so his back was to me again, "Are you still embarrassed?" I asked, and he nodded.

"You don't have to tell me what it was about, don't worry." I said, and he rolled back over to face me, "Aren't you due for work soon?"

I nodded, "Another hour or so, we've got time." Nice subject change.

"What were they about?" He whispered. I cocked my head, and he bit his lip and looked away, "The dreams."

"Ah, many things. Sometimes they were just us, cuddling, for the entire dream, sometimes it was more." I winked and he flushed. 

"See? What's there to be embarrassed about? You know I fancy you, and I'm not scared to admit it."

"I'm not scared to admit anything." He said, and I rolled my eyes, "I know you're not, I'm not saying you are."

"Then what are you saying?" He shot back. "I'm saying that it's okay to be embarrassed, especially if you've never really dreamed about someone in that.. way, before, and it's certainly okay to be embarrassed about speaking about it while you slept." 

"You always know the right things to say." He rolled his eyes and smiled at me, and I breathed a sigh of relief, glad the storm was over.

"I lived with Gemma, remember?" I winked and he raised his finger up, motioning for me to come towards him, I obeyed and leaned down to allow him to press his lips to mine.

A small peck was all it took for the butterflies to rush around my stomach, flying so fast and free, he sighed as I pulled away and stretched my arms above my head.

"Work." I groaned and closed my eyes, "I'll be there, remember?" Louis whispered and I opened my eyes again, "That makes a little easier to endure."

He laughed and stood up off of the bed. He went through his bag for a clean shirt, he pulled it over his head, but then frowned and pulled it off, heading to my bag instead.

I watched him with a smile on my face, he pulled one of my shirts out, just a plain black tee, and pulled that over his head, "Are my clothes comfortable?" I asked, he nodded, smiling, then he reached down and pulled a shirt out at random, tossing it to me. 

I glanced at it before I put it on, it was just a regular black tee, too, but to avoid too much matching, I got up and pulled on my plaid pullover, as well.

He smiled at me, and went back to the bed, lying face down, I took the chance and let my hand smack down on his bottom, he yelped and jumped up. His face a deep red, "Okay, okay, I'm up!" 

***

Work was a drag, Emily avoided me as much as she could, for which I was grateful, more than she'd ever know. Louis stayed the entire shift, dragging me through the study of Science. 

But his smile and happy behavior was contagious, and I found myself smiling at every costumer that walked in. 

"I'm bored of science." I said as Louis tried to coach me through the Periodic Table of Elements. He rolled his eyes, "There's just one more thing left for the review and then you've got everything covered."

I sighed and let him talk to me about how Au was Gold, and Ni was Nickel. I tried to get it all through my mind, but sometimes I just blanked out, and other times, I was almost grateful when a costumer walked in.

"Okay, Harry. Gemma's coming in about an hour, so you're free to go, and Emily here will take over until Gemma arrives." Michael's voice sounded from behind me, and I turned in time to see him go back through the door. 

"Thanks Michael!" I called as I took off the apron, and went through the door to place it on the hooks. Louis was already seated at a table when I got back out.

He placed the reviews and notes back into my bag, and hooked it around his leg, I stood at the counter waiting for Emily to come back out.

"Louis, what do you want?" I asked, he shrugged, "Whatever you're having." I rolled my eyes, but turned back around.

Emily came back then, but stopped for about a nanosecond once she saw me, then rushed to the register, "What can I get you?" 

"Two regular Foamys, and a BLT, cut into two." She nodded and turned around. She hardly even registered my existence, not that I cared much, but I was honestly curious as to why.

"Why don't you like me, Emily?" I asked her, she turned around an inch, "Why do you ask me that so much?"

"Because you never answer me." She ignored me, and walked away towards the sandwich counter. I just followed her down the aisle, "Come on, just tell me. Did I do something really wrong? Did I take one of your customers?" 

She ignored me again, but I could see the hint of a smirk in her face, I knew I wasn't getting anything out of her, so I walked back to the register to wait, then placed the money on the counter, exact price. 

She came back a few moments later, taking the Foamys out of the belt, then wrapping up the sandwich. She counted the changed and tossed it into the register, and I expected that to be a dismissal. 

I went back to join Louis, and he raised his eyebrows at me, "What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What, Lou?" I asked again, as he opened the top of his Foamy, and took a whiff, "Hmm, smells good." 

"Made with the finest ingredients," I rolled my eyes, "I did something to upset you?" 

He shook his head, "Heavens no, it's just the way she looks at you, when you're not looking. I don't really like it.." 

"Aw, are you jealous?" 

"I don't get jealous." He said matter-of-factly, and I chuckled, a hint of a smile played on his lips and I took a bite out of my half of the sandwich.

"You're the only one I want, Louis." I whispered, and he paused as he took a sip of his coffee, then his face lit up, his eyes crinkled with that cute little smile he does, then he looked down. 

I laughed, he was so cute. 

"Aw." He said, smiling, and that was all it took for the butterflies to return. Dammit, he was too good. 

We spent the rest of the lunch chatting about stupid things, and holding hands underneath the table. We didn't get as many stares as I thought, some very sexually frustrated smiles, like they were begging to come over and scream, "Aw!" 

"Good luck on your exam." Louis said as we tossed the empty cups and plate into the bin, "Thanks, Lou." I said. I turned around as we exited the shop, and it was just in time to see Emily bring her eyes back down to the counter, playing with her hands. 

Suddenly, I wanted to grab on to Louis and never let him go..


	23. chapter twenty three

Three torturous hours later, I exited the large gym, and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I was very nervous about the final grade, but it hasn't sunk in yet, considering I had 3 more exams to endure for the next week and a half.

Louis had already gotten out of classes, the grade 12s still had regular routines to do, and he was outside in the field, exactly where we had planned on meeting after leaving Foam. 

"Sorry, if I had known it was gonna be this chilly out, I would have suggested somewhere else." I said as I got closer to Louis, he ran forward and smashed into the ball, kicking it perfectly, it slashed into the net. 

"Nice shot." I complimented, and he met me halfway across the field, "Thanks. How do you think you did?" He asked as we turned to head back to the parking lot.

I shrugged, "Would've been worse if you hadn't helped me."

"Nah, you got Gemma." He winked and I shoved him playfully with my shoulder. He just laughed at me. 

"I mean it, thanks." I said, and he looked up at me as we walked, "My pleasure."

I smirked, but didn't say anything. What I wanted to say probably wasn't appropriate until we were off school premises.

He didn't seem to have noticed, for which I was hardly grateful. 

The highway seemed so short when you didn't care about its length. Like it stretched forever when you weren't dreading your destination, but when you could care so much less as to where you going, and you could drive forever, because of the person you're with. Time seems to slip right through your fingers. 

I pulled into Lottie's driveway and together, Louis and I headed up the porch stairs, but the door opened before we could knock.

"Harry, did you rehearse? Do you know what you're gonna do?" Gemma asked breathlessly as Louis and I huddled in the front foyer. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking off my coat.

"The contest! This weekend! Harry, don't tell me you forgot!" I gasped, and paused placing my coat on the hook. 

"You did forget!" She huffed, throwing her hands into the air. I groaned. 

"That's the day after tomorrow, Gem. There's no way I can be ready by then." 

"What contest?" Louis' tiny voice sounded from all of Gemma's chatter, and Gemma crossed her arms, "You never told him?"

I smiled, and glanced down at the ground, Louis shoved my arm, "Harry!" He groaned.

"You're practicing right now. Lottie's out, man I wish she could hear, but I'm sure she has a guitar somewhere.." I stuttered for words to decline, but Gemma was already rushing away.

"Eh em.." Louis cleared his throat, I walked into him and wrapped my arms around his waist, he playfully walked away from my grasp and into the living area.

"Lou..!" I hurried after him, "I forgot, babe. I really did, I swear. I would have told you, but everything else got in the way, you know I would have told you." 

"Babe.." He repeated, then he smiled, like he liked the sound of it. I rolled my eyes and pulled him down on the couch, "Even I forgot. Heaven knows how Gem remembered.." I said, then shrugged.

"I know, I'm just teasing." He said, smiling. I sighed, then nodded. Gemma came back into the room now, a guitar in hand. 

I was honestly hoping she'd find one. 

"Come on, come on. You should sing.." She placed the guitar in my hands, then I raised my free hand up to shush her, "I've already got something in mind." 

She smiled and sat across from us, Louis shuffled towards the end of the couch to give me room, not making a peep.

I sighed and closed my eyes, strumming the guitar to get a feel for it, "Here goes nothing.." 

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house/ if things go wrong we can knock it down / but three words have two meaning, there's one thing on my mind / it's all for you.." 

I glanced at Louis as I sung these words, and he flushed deeply. I couldn't move my eyes away as I continued to sing.

"And it's dark and a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm / if you're broken I will mend you, and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now." 

Gemma sighed as she watched our eyes, they never moved from the others. 

"I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck / I'll pick you up when you're getting down / and out of all these things I've done / I think I love you better now." 

I strummed easily, without fear, no more of that lay inside me anymore, it was all.. love? 

"I'm out of sight / I'm out of mind / I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done / I think I love you better now." 

I strummed the last note of the chorus, and stopped altogether. I wasn't going to do the whole song, that was for the real thing.

Louis and Gemma were silent, and I put the guitar down, then went back to Louis' eyes. They were sparkling and bright. 

"That was.. wow." He came back over to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. 

I smiled, and so did Gemma, "That was beautiful, Harry." She whispered, then she stood up and clapped her hands together once, a smile on her lips now.

"You're totally gonna win." I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't really say that quite yet." 

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know for sure who's gonna be there, how they're gonna do." 

"Pfft, everyone's gonna suck, you know that." I shook my head and didn't reply. 

She ignored me and took the guitar away from me, rushing away again to put it back, "Harry, you could have mentioned it." Louis said, shoving me playfully.

I shrugged, "I didn't know what to say. How to say it." 

"Easy, hey Louis, did you know there was a contest this weekend that I'm entering, I'm gonna sing!" He teased and I rolled my eyes, leaning back on the couch, "Ha, ha." I said, he smiled at me, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

"That's kinda egotistical!" I laughed and Louis joined in, agreeing without words. Just as Gemma came back into the room, my phone buzzed with a call.

"Hello?" I said, Louis took my free hand and held it tightly in his. I could feel his fingers stroking my skin as he waited for me to finish the call.

"Hi, Harry." 

I gasped aloud, "How did you get my number, Chloe?" I asked, and Louis' hands tightened further, I could feel his eyes boring into my face, but I was too shocked to turn my head and meet his gaze.

"A friend. A bunch of girls at school have it, they're just too scared to call you. Ever get those late nights where you wake up to your phone buzzing, but then it's not? Yeah, it really was." She said, and I could almost see her shrugging.

I made a mental note to change my number as soon as possible, "Why are you calling me?" I looked at the carpet below my feet, trying to ease my gaze away from Gemma and Louis' stares. 

"I don't know, I'm bored. Wanna do something?"

"No thanks, I'm a little busy at the moment." I declined quickly, probably too quickly, and I held my breath when she hesitated. Was she suspicious?

"Oh. Kay." She made the word two different words, and I rolled my eyes and said a quick goodbye, then hung up before she could respond.

"Harry?" Louis said, and Gemma stayed silent, worry lines creased her forehead as she looked from me to Lou.

"Yeah?" I let my eyes slowly edge up to Louis'. His face seemed hurt, like he thought I was keeping something from him. My heart pained just to see that face, the way his face twisted and formed into that feature, it made me rip apart.

"Who's Chloe?" 

"She's a girl that like to stalk me." I rolled my eyes, and Louis' hand loosened from my hand, but I only grabbed it back, squeezing it tighter than ever, "Do you really think I'm doing something with her?" I whispered, and Gemma jumped up and eased out of the room as quick as she could. Bless her.

"Of course not. I'm just wondering why you've never told me about a stalker." His frowned deepened, and my heart felt like it fell out of my chest altogether, but this time it didn't go to Louis, it rolled away.

"I thought she would leave me alone after a few days."

"But you were wrong."

I nodded, and his hands fidgeted in mine, "Please don't.." I whispered as his hands slid from mine slowly.

His head cocked to the side, and I met his gaze again, he sighed and his hands found mine again, "Harry, I'm not upset." 

I didn't reply, just edged closer to him, he turned his head to the side, showing me his jawline, "Please, Louis." 

His head turned back towards me, and he let my lips meet his, but he wasn't into it. I groaned and pulled back, "What's wrong?"

He licked his lips, "It's not you, Harry." 

"What?" 

"I'm not mad at you."

Remember when my heart rolled away? I think it inched back a little bit closer, but it definitely wasn't there. It wasn't quite back yet.

"Then what has you so down, babe?" I whispered, and his cheeks flushed a little with the words, I should use 'babe' more often.

"Girls like you, so many girls like you." 

"And?" 

"Why do you choose me? A guy, over so many of those girls? Emily at Foam, Chloe from school?" Louis' voice lowered down an octave, and I took that as an excuse to cup his face with my hands, his eyes looked sad as they looked into mine.

"Louis, you're the only one I want. I don't care if you're a guy, you're everything I've ever wanted in a human being. You're everything I want. Ever. Please don't get yourself down over something like Chloe." I whispered, and his frown flickered, it wasn't so pronounced anymore, but it was there.

I smiled sightly, "You know how much you mean to me. You know that I love you." He watched my mouth as I spoke, like hearing those three words wasn't enough, he had to see them. Three words could mean so much, but yet, they meant so little.

I couldn't say how much I loved him, I didn't know any other word for it, all I knew was 'I love you', and I wish there were more words to describe my feelings for him, it felt stronger than love. 

So much stronger.

"I'm such a bother to you." I rolled my eyes and pushed my lips onto his again, "Shut up.." I muttered against them, and he laughed as I pulled him in again, his lips were warm again, meaningful. Beautiful. 

**

The next morning there was no school, but there would be in the afternoon, and I had spent my free time practicing for the concert the following day, but then Michael called me in, and now here I was, standing behind a counter in a dark red apron.

Louis had come by not too long ago, but he had left to go out with Lottie, saying he'd be back soon, and now I was all alone. Emily was in today, and Gemma was at school, doing normal days.

I sighed as I played with a latte cap under the counter. I let my eyes wander around the shop, they landed on a teenage couple, both wearing all black, including the makeup, and also including the guy. I've never seen them before, so chances were they went to another school and were happily skipping classes.

I looked to the other side where a young woman sit with her infant in a stroller. She sipped coffee whilst reading the newspaper, also rocking the stroller back and forth. 

A women came into the store then, she ordered her coffee and paid then left, it was easy and quick. Doesn't anyone at least try for conversation?

I was looking down at the cup I had torn apart when the door dinged again, announcing someones arrival. I looked up and dropped the cup back under the counter, and smiled, ready to greet them.

"Hello, what can I get--" 

"Harry?"

"Chloe? Since when do you come here?" I asked, she shrugged and stepped up closer to the counter, "I guess since I saw you through the window. Made me curious, I didn't really think it was you."

"Yeah well, it is. What can I get you?" I asked, really trying to get rid of her before Louis came back.. 

"What do you recommend?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes quickly, looking down so she wouldn't see. Buying time, much? 

"The lattes are good." I spit out something random, anything random. She nodded, "I'll have one of those, then." She smiled and reached into her purse, pulling out a leopard print wallet. 

I pressed it into the register and turned around to make it, I tried to focus on putting the foam and sprinkles on top, but rushing wasn't the right thing to do.

I twisted around, and slid the latte towards her on the counter, she handed me the money in change, and I dinged it through, holding out my hand for her leftover change. 

She reached towards me, and cupped her hand around mine, way too close to my hand. Was she trying to hold it?

I dropped the money into her open hand quickly, and then smiled at her, hoping she'd leave. But instead, she turned and settled herself down at the table nearest me. I suddenly wanted to scream at her to get out of the store, but surely I'd be fired for costumer abuse or something.

I missed Louis, and his smile would really brighten everything up. I didn't know if it was the best idea for him to meet Chloe the day after he found out about her. But I didn't want to keep anything from him, I hated to.

The door dinged again, and in walked Louis. His hair was disheveled from the sudden winds outside, his cheeks were red from the cold, and his eyes sparkled. The jean jacket he wore complemented his arms, his toms and jeans, rolled up to his ankles revealed the cute little tattoo. He looked good, and I found myself staring.

He noticed. 

"Good to see you, too, Harry." He winked and I flushed, looking down. Chloe didn't miss anything. I didn't care if she knew, but then I did, because if she got mad, she might spread it around the school, and that was the last thing I wanted.

Not for me, but for Louis. He's already been beaten up for his sexuality, and I didn't want that happening again. 

My mind flashed to the moments in the kitchen, cleaning up his wounds. I shivered.

I motioned for Louis to come closer and he leaned over the counter, I placed my lips by his ear, "Chloe's here, and she won't stop staring at you." I whispered, and he pulled back, his eyes squinted. 

"Where?" He mouthed, and I flashed my eyes towards her, her head was bent, but her eyes were clearly on Louis. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head towards her, trying to be sneaky. 

He nodded and turned around, pretending to go take a seat. He walked right by her, and the minute he got too close, her eyes went back to the table. I smiled, amused. He seemed to notice too, and he was smirking as he sat at the table next to her.

I looked towards the back door, Michael was in in office, and there were no costumers in sight, so I eased out from behind the counter, making sure to grab the spray bottle of cleaning liquid, and a dirty old rag from behind the counter, and I settled at the table nearest Louis, cleaning the same spot over and over.

"How was your lunch with Lots?" I asked casually. He smiled and leaned on the table, "It was great, better than the first lunch we had together. Less awkward." 

I chuckled and slowly glanced over at Chloe. Her eyes were level with her latte cup, and she fidgeted with the sleeve of her sweater. 

"Excited for tomorrow?" Louis whispered, trying to make Chloe not hear at all, I groaned quietly, "Not really, no." 

"Aw, come on. You're great, the crowd would love you." He said, leaning more across the table towards me. I smiled, "We'll see."

"Shut up, Harry." 

"Are you gonna make me?" I threatened, and he stood up, I stepped back, laughing, "Okay, okay. I'm shutting up." He sat back down, smug.

Emily came out from behind the door, off of her break. She looked at me, then took her place at the counter.

"Break time!" I jumped a little, then replaced the rag and cleaner, then reached into the back space to hang my apron up. 

"How long do you have?" Louis asked, I smiled, "It's my lunch break, so thirty minutes." He smiled and I grabbed my coat from under the counter, where I stash it for easy reach, and together, Louis and I headed out into the cold winds.

The wind whipped at my hair, flapping it around my face, "Ah." I said, pulling Louis into a little alley between Foam and the little clothing store next door. 

"Windy." Louis mentioned, and I nodded, "I'm ready for you to make me shut up now." He rolled his eyes, but I just smiled. 

"If you want, I can say something pretty stupid to make you shut me-" I was finally cut off by Louis' kiss, his lips cold from the winds, but ever so warm from his body heat. 

His hands found my hair, and I deepened the kiss, but being careful for passerby's at the same time. I was once again, reckless, and a moan escaped my throat, Louis laughed against my lips.

The first thing I heard was the click of a camera, then I heard a giggle. We pulled apart, and the last thing I saw was blonde hair flowing in the wind as Chloe ran out of the alley.


	24. chapter twenty four

I finished my shift with a heavy heart. If anyone found out about Louis and I, we were both goners. We'd be teased and picked on. I couldn't honestly care less about myself, but Louis had had enough of that, I wasn't going to let her do this to us. 

We flew right through the weekend, and back into the school days with careful eyes, with worried expressions and less reckless acts. Louis tried to focus on Football - oh, did I mention he made the team? Found out this morning - while I tried to focus on the school work and exams. 

Louis flew right through his exams, like I knew he would, and then with one final one left for myself, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand the worrying and studying when someone out there had my life in their hands. 

I went to the music room last block on the following Thursday, when I should have been studying for my exam the next day. I knew she'd come, and I'd be ready when she did.

I strummed the guitar quietly and let my hair fall over my face. Louis and I hadn't expressed anything for each other since this happened. Sure, kisses and loving touches here and there, but I feared that we were drifting. I was so scared that Louis would break things off because of what Chloe did to us.

I missed our heated sessions, our sweaty encounters bright and early in the morning. He spent most of his free time with Lottie, and I got so lonely, I started showing up for back-up shifts at the Foam.

Gemma knew there was something off about me, but there was no way I could tell her. Getting anyone else involved might lessen our chances of changing Chloe's mind about keeping this a secret.

I remembered Emily's stare the previous day when I had taken a night shift, her and I were the only ones there, and the store was so dead. 

Emily had been anything but mean to me, like she's always been. In fact, I would have sworn she smiled at me once, but I was too down to smile back. 

I served costumers with the best smile I could muster, but usually I felt so broken that Michael had to let me take an extra break to pull myself together.

I was terrified and hurt, I was so scared I was going to lose the one thing that has solved my life of its troubles, the one person that brightened my day the minute he smiled at me.

But nothing could compare to this, nothing could compare to what I saw that night upon returning back to the cottage. I had found Louis sobbing hysterically into the pillows. I rushed over and held him in my arms without question, for we both knew what had us down.

Louis was scared of losing me, and I was scared of losing him, but nothing could make us say it, because we both knew it was possible. 

I was falling deep back into the state I tried so hard to crawl out of. 

The door creaked open, snapping me out of my memories, I didn't twitch or move, I stayed where I was, my fingers slowly crawling across the strings, until they stopped.

Heels clicked across the floor, then I heard the door shut, but I was a statue.

"Hello Harry." I lifted my head up in time to see her strolling towards me, and I placed the guitar down into its case, and stood up to tower over her.

"You were waiting for me, weren't you?" She continued, I didn't respond, letting her know the truth would only praise her more.

"That's cute, Harry. Just like you." I snapped my teeth together to keep from screaming.

"What do you want?" I asked, and she smiled, taking another step towards me, my eyes flashed down to her feet, then back to her smiling face, "Now, now, Harry. I'll ask the questions, and you'll answer them. I have what you want, remember?"

"You think I care about myself in this? You know, I was actually starting to think you were pretty cool." I lied, she didn't seem to buy it.

"Oh, you care about that boy more than yourself?" I simply nodded, she tsked at me, then strolled to the side, coming closer with every step.

"I liked you, Harry. You played me! Made me think you actually had feelings for me, then you go to make out with.. with.. a fucking boy!" She shrieked, I jumped at the shrilling tone, but stood my ground.

"I didn't play you, my god, couldn't you have realized that I just wanted to be friends? I acted normally around you!" I crossed my arms, feeling more powerful. 

"Liar." 

"Really?"

She didn't reply. Her hand went to her purse slung around her shoulder, she pulled out a black phone, and waved it around in the air.

"I have what you want, Harry. One wrong word and this goes viral." 

"It's a stupid picture, just a stupid picture. There's nothing wrong with being with a guy." I told her, and the smile returned.

"No, but there is something wrong with playing with girls while you're in a relationship. I've had my share of dealing with stupid pricks like you!" She stormed away from me, but I caught up to her, brushing by her to meet her at the door. 

I slammed myself into the door with her just inches of reach, now she was standing dangerously close to me, I could feel her breath on my neck.

"So this isn't about me at all, is it Chloe? This is about revenge on a boy who hurt you." I whispered, she clenched her teeth and didn't reply. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" I burned my eyes into hers, and she didn't look away. Her body leaned towards me, her eyes were fluttering as they were readying to shut. I inhaled then turned my head to the side.

"No, Chloe. I'm not what you want." I whispered, her body quivered with anger and she shoved me out of the way to rush out of the room. 

A small clatter on the floor tore my eyes away from her running form, I dropped to my knees and grabbed the black phone from the floor. My frown disappeared and was replaced with a smile. 

She had dropped it? On purpose or by mistake?

I realized suddenly that I didn't care. I flipped it open and opened the gallery. There, by itself in the white background, was a picture of Louis and myself in the ally. I focused my eyes onto the picture, and I noticed that he was smiling so deeply, and my lips were slightly parted.

She had caught the moan. I almost chuckled. Instead I quickly deleted the picture and went through every inch of the phones contents to make sure there were no copies. 

I was smiling as I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room and into the parking lot. I eventually saw Chloe as she was shoving her keys into a bright green car. I jogged over to her and she jumped at my arrival.

"Chloe, you dropped something." I held my hand out with the tiny black phone in view.

She looked down at the phone, and back up to me, "I didn't drop it." 

She swung open the door and settled herself inside, I gripped the door before she could slam it in my face, "Chloe, whoever did this to you, you don't deserve it, you don't deserve him. I don't care that you almost destroyed my relationship and possibly my life, but I hope that maybe one day, we can look past this, and form something of a friendship, yeah?" 

She smiled weakly, and slowly took the phone I still held out, "I'm sorry, Harry." 

I nodded, "It's really not me who you should be apologizing to." 

**

Lottie picked up Louis again today, which didn't make my heart hurt any less than always, so I just met him there. I was pacing and pacing when he finally came in. I waiting patiently until he had taken off his boots and jacket, then I pounced.

"Harry, wha..?" My arms wrapped around him and I lifted him into the air, then pulled him over to the bed that has always been so cold for the past week, but felt so warm and soft as I cuddled closer to him.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered, he chuckled a little, the most beautiful sound in the world," Harry, I've always been here."

"But you haven't, we haven't and I haven't. We've been so distant and I've missed you, I've missed your kisses," I took a break to plant a soft one on his neck, then spoke into his skin, "I've missed your moans," Another kiss, "I've missed you tugging at my hair," Another one, moving up and closer to his lips, "I've missed the way you laugh when I moan," His breathing sped up as I moved higher and higher, "I've missed our early morning heated sessions," I felt his chest move in as he took a deep breath.

"I've missed everything, and I can't take it anymore. Chloe surrendered and deleted the picture, I'll explain everything later, but all I know is that it's over, and I missed you, I need you." I whispered, and I felt his hands run along my body, under my shirt and then up my neck, into my hair.

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know.." He whispered, and I broke into beams, my face hurt from how hard I smiled, and his returning one was even better.

He slowly brought his body closer to mine, then he took me by surprise, he shoved me over so I was laying down on the bed, the breath whooshed out of me quickly, then he was on top of me. 

I groaned, "You're too far from me." He chuckled then leaned his body down until his lips were so close to mine. 

He sat up suddenly, eyes wide, "What, what is it?" I said, looking over my body to make sure I hadn't been shot or anything.

"Harry, the contest, it was on Saturday."

"Shit!" I groaned, then sat up as Louis shifted off of me, and reached for my phone, Gemma answered on the first ring.

"Gemma you'll probably never forgive me, please listen to me, there was too much stuff happenin-" Click.

She had hung up, "Fuck!" I shouted, then jumped up quickly, pacing the room. I stopped suddenly, "Louis, you love me right?"

He rolled his eyes, "What a stupid question. Of course I do." He smiled and I literally couldn't help myself, I strolled back over to him in just a few strides, and planted my lips on his, and it was like the first time all over again. Electric shots ran through my body and his lips burned under mine.

I pulled back, out of breath, "Will you ask Lottie for the next time Gem works?" I whispered, and with his eyes still shut, he nodded. I didn't waste time pressing my lips to his again.

"My god I missed you.." He said and it was my turn to chuckle. 

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"I have a plan."

**

Late that evening, Gemma was due for a four hour shift, and I wasn't, thank god, but anyway, I had come in about thirty minutes beforehand to tell Michael what was on my mind, he immediately agreed, and even jumped around at thinking more costumers would come in. 

I thanked him then ran back outside to my car, where Lottie had let me stash it until this very day. Lottie and Louis were both in on what I was planning, and Lottie even offered to drive Gemma in to work, just to make it easier and so she could be here.

I hid with Louis back in the break room - which oddly enough, Michael allowed, I guess he really was excited about tonight - to wait for the right moment. 

I heard her heels before I saw her, then we shuffled around and pushed closer to the corner with less chance of her seeing us.

She grabbed her apron and went back out to the front of the store. We sighed of relief, then shuffled closer to the door, peeking through to see where she was. 

I motioned for Louis to come, and he tip toed closer, with the guitar in hand. Michael came out of his office, and I gave him a peace sign, he nodded.

Our signal was to give the peace sign when he needed to dim the lights. He went back into his office, and suddenly the place was dim enough that you couldn't see anything unless it was in front of your face.

I heard a few customers gasp aloud, then shuffle around, ready to leave. I took my point sitting on top of the counter, Michael finished his count, then turned them all back on. 

I heard Gemma gasp, and I turned around to look at her, then winked. She had a coffee in her hand, and a costumer at the cash register, his arm was out for the coffee, but he was staring at me, just like everyone else was.

I smiled and jumped off of the counter, Louis had done exactly what we planned. In the very back of the store, there was a tiny empty space, which hopefully would soon conceal a stage, but for now, it was just a stool and a microphone on a stand.

Gemma gasped again as I walked over to the waiting stool. Louis joined Lottie at the table nearest me, then Lottie caught my eyes, quickly tucking her phone back into her purse. I narrowed my eyes at her, but didn't say anything.

"Now, as you may have seen, I have a guitar in my hand, and there happens to be a microphone. You lucky costumers get to see a free live show. This is actually for my sister, Gemma. Sorry, Gem." I said into the microphone, suddenly feeling the confidence I really needed.

An elderly lady sitting with her love sat at the table beside Lottie and Lou. The lady put her hand to her chest, and smiled at me, I nodded at her. 

I strummed the guitar quickly, then adjusted a few chords, then I played the first few lines of the song. 

Gemma gave the costumer his coffee, and he paid, then came to sit himself down at the table, but the looks of his large jacket and beanie, he was going to leave, but changed his mind.

I smiled to myself as the opening lyrics came through, "He's like cold coffee in the morning / and I'm drunk off last nights whiskey and coke / he'll make me shiver without warning, and make me laugh, as if I'm on the joke.

"And you can stay with me, forever / and you can stay, with me, for now." I looked to Louis as I sung, his eyes were sparkling. 

"Tell me if I'm wrong / tell me if I'm right / tell me if you need a loving hand, to help you fall asleep tonight.

"Tell me if I know / tell me if I do / tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to."

I went through the entire song without one little jolt of terror ripping through me, I actually made it, I did it, all because Gemma was mad at me. Honestly, she owed me a little after this.

I strummed the ending chords, then stood up to bow, the crowd whistled and cheered. I hadn't noticed the few people that had entered, people I knew, people from my school.

I was so into the song, I didn't realize how many people had actually come inside. Lottie!

Many people from my school stared at me and whistled at me from the crowd below, I rushed back to the front of the store to where Gemma stood, clearly stunned. 

Lottie and Louis not far behind, "Well?" 

She reached over and smacked my arm, "Ow?" I said, she chuckled, then pulled me in for a body crushing hug.

"I love you, Harry. Oh my god, I can't believe you did that for me. All because I was angry over some stupid contest, which by the way, you would have won." She said, pulling back.

"They all sucked?"

"Completely." She said, smiling, then she turned toward Lottie, "You were in on this?" She assumed, and Lottie didn't even pretend not to be.

"Hell yeah I was." She pulled her in too, and they both laughed, except Louis, he pouted, "Oh Lou, sorry!" 

She gave Louis the tightest hug of all, and when she let go, he was beaming, I reached for his hand, and we held them behind the counter, hidden from view.

"You changed the words, Harry." Louis whispered, and I nodded, "I didn't know there would be people from school here."

"I don't really think they noticed." He winked, and we were joined by many people, apparently, after that performance, they were all pretty hungry and thirsty, Gemma shuffled away to serve the many, many hungry costumers. 

Well, Michael, Michael was beaming brighter than the lights above us, he rushed over to grip me in a hug, causing my hand to slip free from Louis'. 

"Harry, you're amazing! Not only at singing, but you may have saved Foam!" He shook Louis' hand then turned back to me.

"Is this your young lad?" He whispered to me, I widened my eyes, "My.. My young lad?"

"Your boyfriend, Harry."

"You don't care?" I whispered, and he chuckled loudly, "My, my, Harry. Of course not, I noticed the lyrics change as much as the next guy." He winked, then went to help Gemma.

I pulled Louis into the back room, "The nerves are hitting me a little late." I whispered to him as we settled down on the booth in the break room.

"Ah, you did it, Harry. You blew them away!" 

I smiled, then shrugged, he rolled his eyes, turning my head towards him, "Seriously, you were absolutely amazing, babe." He winked and my stomach erupted in butterflies, the combination of the butterflies and his warmth made me burst.

"Louis.." I whispered, and his eyes trailed down to where I was looking, right in the middle of my pants, his face flushed. The bump was easy to see, and very well pronounced. 

"Oops, sorry.. babe." He laughed and I shoved him playfully, then I tried to cover it up with my hands. He laughed at me loudly. 

Gemma came into the back room then, "What a perfect shift end!" She cheered, then hung her apron up. 

"Lottie's driving me home, you have your car, Harry?" I turned my face, trying to hide the blushing, and pulled my legs up further, "Yeah, I've got Lou." She nodded then waved goodbye. The lights clicked off suddenly.

"We're trapped!" Louis shrieked, standing up. I chuckled, "Relax, there's a back door. Michael must have left. Guess he never saw us enter."

I looked down to where the bulge was becoming much more pronounced, then groaned, "I can't walk around like this." I said, shoving my face in my hands.

Louis was suddenly beside me again, his hot breath tickled my neck where his lips moved, "Louis, you really wanna do that right now?"

He chuckled, then nodded, "OH.. I see what you're planning.." He smiled, and flushed. I pulled him towards me, crushing my lips on his. 

He teased with my shirt, and I swallowed a moan, he smiled against my lips when he saw my struggle. 

"Shouldn't we go back..?" He whispered against my swollen lips, I shook my head, "I can't wait that long." 

I heard him faintly chuckle, then his lips were back to mine. His hands ran along my jeans, up my legs until they rested on my inner thigh, I couldn't hold it back anymore, I moaned, and I heard the beautiful sound I've been waiting for; Louis' laugh.

The darkness around us caused a much needed heat, and it radiated around us. Our breath was hot and raspy, our bodies were sweating, but we didn't stop, I found myself under Louis in a short matter of seconds. 

We were inches from falling off the booth, and onto the thin carpet underneath us. Louis trailed hot and sweaty kisses along my neck, his hands wandered around my body until they reached my jeans. 

I gripped onto his shirt, my stomach still erupting with butterflies. He let me pull his shirt over his head, then he was back down on me. I watched his body move so smoothly above mine, his jeans gave him a little tummy, and all I wanted to do was touch him.

He lifted my shirt up, but didn't take it off, he trailed kisses along my lower stomach, then pulled up to put his lips to mine again.

I wanted to tell him that he really didn't have to, that I could handle it until it went away, but another part of my brain was telling me to let him, and I'd repay the favor.

What am I saying?!

Oh god..

All I could muster was, "Louis, you.." His lips pressed to mine harder, and that shut me up, probably like he wanted me to.

And just after, "Shut up, Harry."

"Yes, sir." I winked, and his lips came to mine again, just for a few seconds, then he trailed his kisses along my neck, down my chest, and onto my open stomach. I gripped tightly onto the booth, and remembered that I worked here, and coming here every time I was on break might make me think of this. I tried not to smirk. His hand palmed my jeans, and I bit my lip, holding back a moan. I squeezed my eyes shut, and dug my nails further into the booth. 

His hand pushed down harder, and I cried out, biting down on my tongue. I opened my eyes to see him smiling, he came up towards me, and pressed kisses along my jawline, all the while pressing more and more into my growing erection.

"Fuck, Louis." I groaned, his teeth nibbled the skin on my neck, and I cried out again. My hands gripped the booth's cover so tightly, I would have sworn I was making marks. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.." I moaned. Heat spread around my jeans, and I felt a huge relief seep through me. He pulled his hand back, planting wet and sweaty kisses along my neck. 

I let go of the booth, leaving sore fingers behind, and pulled Louis down, our lips met again, and he chuckled as he pulled back.

"Now I really can't walk out like this." I winked, and he sighed. I don't know how long we lay there, all I know was that we'd eventually had to move. Unfortunately, there was school tomorrow, although neither of us had exams. 

I stood up, and Louis chuckled. I groaned, "That's gonna leave a stain.."

We made sure there was nobody around as we rushed outside and towards the car, thank god for the darkness. 

Louis leaned back into the seat, clearly satisfied with himself, "Am I good, or am I good?" He teased, and I rolled my eyes as I pulled out of the restaurant. 

"Shut up, Louis."

"Are you gonna make me?" 

"Should I pull over and show you just how good I can be?" I threatened, his body straightened, "Mmm, how tempting."

"You're lucky it's a school night." I winked, and his face flushed a deep red, "Did I ever mention that you're really cute when you blush?"

"Shut up, Harry." He turned his head away, hiding the flush, "Ahh, I don't know if I want you to make me again."

"Shut up and drive." He laughed, and I reached over to grab his outstretched hand, "Love you, Lou." I whispered, and I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye, "Love you, Harry." 

The night seemed to get brighter, he was really everything I've ever dreamed about, everything I've ever wanted, always. 

He was perfect, he filled the large hole that was always gaped inside of me, he was my sun, my warmth. My everything.


End file.
